


#miracles' keepers

by tamagin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AND GAY, M/M, chat au, definitely gay, just that everyone is more meme and weird, kinda i mean it still takes place in canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagin/pseuds/tamagin
Summary: catalhawk: right? i say we try and get all the miracles' keepers into this group chat and get to know one anothercatalhawk: for researchOr, the fic that incorporates the medium of horrible chat grammar so that Takao and Momoi can round the boys up who have to deal with the Generation of Miracles' bullshit the most. Hilarity, matchmaking sessions, and awkward sex advice might (or definitely) ensue.





	1. emojis. lots of em.

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by the format of this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5663683/chapters/13045579 by dicaeopolis and owlinaminor
> 
> I don't exactly know where this is going, but it's honestly just to get some practice in for characterization and writing in a very light-hearted fashion. That way, I can get back into the groove of things!~ More characters will be involved as it progresses. I hope you enjoy!

_July 22, 2016_

_6:24 PM_

**catalhawk:** Hi there Momoi-san!

 **momotocherries:** why hello there Takao-kun from Shūtoku (*ﾟOﾟ*) how is your summer so far? o(^▽^)o

 **catalhawk:** same old, same old

 **catalhawk:** as basketball-filled as yours probably is, I’m sure

 **momotocherries:** hehe! I hope Midorin hasn't been causing you too much trouble!

 **catalhawk:** mmmm Shin-chan has his moments but I get him back by stealing his glasses and making terrible imitations of him w/ them

 **momotocherries:**  ヾ(≧∇≦)ゞ Ki-chan used to do that to him all the time!!!

 **catalhawk:** uwah I feel like his imitations would be scarily spot-on 

 **momotocherries:** now that you mention it they really were (❁°͈▵°͈)

 **catalhawk:** i was only half-kidding but its kinda impressive that his copying skills can go beyond basketball

 **momotocherries:** Ki-chan's always been pretty well-versed in lots of talents! 

 **catalhawk:** i could imagine

 **momotocherries:** although you probably didn't need me to tell you that! so what exactly are you trying to get from me Takao-kun?

 **catalhawk:** he IS a model after all

 **catalhawk:** oh

 **catalhawk:** i can't just want to converse with a very pretty girl?

 **momotocherries:** §ԾᴗԾ§ as flattering as that is my heart's very much taken and something tells me yours isn't available either ੧| ‾́︶ ‾́ |੭

 **catalhawk:** that's some observation Momoi-san 

 **momotocherries:** well it is a thing I tend to do occasionally (◡‿◡✿)

 **momotocherries:** so, what exactly is it you'd like to know Takao-kun? i'm sure you already know that if it's about Tōō, then my lips are sealed

 **catalhawk:** oh no nothing of the sort

 **catalhawk:**  i've just come to an... epiphany if you will

 **momotocherries:** (ﾟ▽ﾟ｀*)?

 **catalhawk:** you're very close to your ace

 **momotocherries:** Aaoomine-kun and I are nothing but childhood friends o(-`д´- ｡) o(-`д´- ｡) o(-`д´- ｡)

 **momotocherries:** *Aomine 

 **catalhawk:** oh I didn't mean what you're thinking, your crush is pretty apparent on Seirin's shadow

 **momotocherries:** yes (●///▽///●) on Tetsu-kun

 **catalhawk:** right!

 **catalhawk:** but back to what I was saying you're very close to your ace

 **catalhawk:** i am also close to the ace of my school

 **momotocherries:** ok, go on 

 **catalhawk:** and for the record, so is Himuro Tatsuya of Yōsen, Kasamatsu Yukio of Kaijo, etc

 **momotocherries:** well yes but I still don't understand where you're going with this Takao-kun ( ・◇・)？

 **catalhawk:** let me rephrase it

 **catalhawk:** all of the people i mentioned, including us, we're all associated with a gom

 **catalhawk:** don't you find it pretty bizarre that each of these schools have a light and shadow pair?

 **momotocherries:** (´･_･`) mmm I did notice that

 **momotocherries:** i tend to collect data on the dynamics of a team and there definitely does seem to be a strong bond between light and shadow, making for a more cohesive play

 **catalhawk:** exactly. wouldn't it be interesting if we got all of those players together to talk and get to know each other?

 **momotocherries:** hmm, well it WOULD be very informative

 **catalhawk:** right? i say we try and get all the miracles' keepers into this group chat and get to know one another

 **catalhawk:** for research

 **momotocherries:** Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ hehe miracles' keepers, so cute!

 **momotocherries:** well if we're gonna get all of us together in this group chat, we'd definitely get tons of info on basketball plays and pair dynamic!

 **catalhawk:** that's precisely what i thought 

 **catalhawk:** let's try to have most of them in this chat by next week! that way, things can kick up

 **momotocherries:** (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) agreed! 

 **momotocherries:** and oh, Takao-kun?

 **catalhawk:**?

 **momotocherries:** don't think I'm clueless to what your ulterior motives are ⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

 **catalhawk:** i don't know what you mean ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **momotocherries:** <(￣︶￣)>

 

_momotocherries changed the title to miracles' keepers (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

_July 23, 2016_

_5:05 PM_

 

_momotocherries added granmirage12_

 

 **granmirage12:**?

 

_5:42 PM_

 

_catalhawk added guitarcaptain_

 

 **guitarcaptain:** what is this?

 

_5:56 PM_

 

_momotocherries added basketball_

 

_5:58 PM_

 

 **catalhawk:** hello group!

 **momotocherries:** hi everybody! o(*^▽^*)o

 **granmirage12:** hello :)

 **momotocherries:** how's your summer been?

 **granmirage12:** it's been going well

 **granmirage12:** i've been spending a lot of time with the bae haha

 **granmirage12:** but how's yours been?

 **momotocherries:** ⋋░ ✿ ⁰ o ⁰ ✿ ░⋌ Oh wow! congrats!

 **granmirage12:** why thank you! ^-^

 **momotocherries:** my summer's been good too! i'm hoping to possibly go on a date with the bae too

 **catalhawk:** that would definitely be something

 **momotocherries:** i know!~

 **granmirage12:** hehe well i'm definitely sending you good vibes

 **granmirage12:** but out of curiosity, what's this chat for?

 **momotocherries:** we're trying to get all the people closely associated with a generation of miracle into this chat o(^◇^)o it's just for fun!~

 **granmirage12:** oh okay! that seems pretty interesting

 **guitarcaptain:** who are you people

 **momotocherries:** oh haha! that's right we haven't introduced ourselves

 **momotocherries:** i'm Momoi Satsaki of Tōō Academy (/^▽^)/

 **catalhawk:** Takao Kazunari of Shūtoku

 **catalhawk:** nice to meetcha

 **catalhawk:** er, nice to get reacquainted

 **granmirage12:** I'm Himuro Tatsuya of Yōsen Academy :)

 **guitarcaptain:** i guess the title makes sense now

 **guitarcaptain:** i'm Kasamatsu Yukio of Kaijo, keeper of one snotty brat Kise Ryouta

 **guitarcaptain:** nice to meet you

 **guitarcaptain:** formally

 **catalhawk:** same, same

 **catalhawk:** but how about you oh captain my captain?

 **catalhawk:** have you been spending time with "your" bae? 

 **guitarcaptain:** i don't have a bae

 **catalhawk:**???? Kise... Ryouta????

 **momotocherries:** yes! Ki-chan!

 **guitarcaptain:** what

 **granmirage12:** oh now that you mention it, you guys do hang out a lot

 **guitarcaptain:** wait what

 **guitarcaptain:** no. Kise and I are just senpai and kohai

 **guitarcaptain:** i would never lay a hand on an underclassman

 **guitarcaptain:** much less a first year

 **catalhawk:** how noble of you, Kasamatsu-senpai!

 **granmirage12:** oh it's not so bad! i mean, if you think about it, they're also just high-schoolers

 **catalhawk:** oh that's right you're a second year

 **granmirage12:** haha yes a lot of people seem to forget it

 **guitarcaptain:** you're dating that tall gen of miracle right? Murasakibara? 

 **granmirage12:** yes! :D

 **guitarcaptain:** well not to be rude, but isn't it a little easier for you to say that, considering he's so... tall?

 **granmirage12:** hmm, say what? :O

 **guitarcaptain:** that you're dating an underclassman

 **granmirage12:** oh! okay

 **granmirage12:** mmm, well Atsushi definitely is taller, but I don't see what that has to do with me dating him

 **momotocherries:** but isn't Ki-chan taller than you too Kasamatsu-senpai? ੧[ ⁰ o ⁰]

 **guitarcaptain:** he's only a LIL bit taller than me

 **guitarcaptain:** and forget what i said it was stupid

 **catalhawk:** are you saying that because Murasakibara is so gargantuan that you could barely even think of him as a first year?

 **guitarcaptain:** well for the better part of it but again just forget I even said anything

 **momotocherries:** oh no Kasamatsu-senpai! don't feel bad (๑ˊ▵ॢˋ̥๑) we were just wondering why you weren't dating Ki-chan that's all

 **momotocherries:** you guys just make a very cute match!

 **guitarcaptain:** cute? 

 **granmirage12:** i agree! you should definitely go for it

 **catalhawk:** yeah what's the worst that could happen

 **guitarcaptain:** you're forgetting that i'm very much a male and so is Kise

 **granmirage12:** so? you don't seem to mind my relationship with Atsushi, as far as I've seen

 **catalhawk:** or is it that you're just not interested in guys?

 **guitarcaptain:** the point IS

 **guitarcaptain:** the point is that Kise and i wouldn't get along well... romantically 

 **guitarcaptain:** we just wouldn't

 **momotocherries:** eeeh? (｡•́︿•̀｡) so you don't like Ki-chan at all?

 **guitarcaptain:** it's not that i dislike him... i just don't like him like that

 **granmirage12:** well, if you ever change your mind, don't hesitate going for it

 **granmirage12:** from what i've seen, he seems to like you just fine ^-^

 **guitarcaptain:** uh thanks? I think

 **granmirage12:** no problem!

 **guitarcaptain:** it was nice talking to you guys

 **guitarcaptain:** but i've gotta get back to practicing or Kise will get curious about who i'm texting and idc for a headache right now

 **guitarcaptain:** cya

 **catalhawk:** catch up later

 **momotocherries:** byebye~ (ό‿ὸ)ﾉ

 **granmirage12:** see ya later!

 

_6:56 PM_

 

 **momotocherries:** oh gosh! I hope we didn't scare him away ((o(;△;)o))

 **catalhawk:** he seems like the type to get over things quickly

 **granmirage12:** i dunno he seemed pretty shaken up :O

 **catalhawk:** tru

 **catalhawk:** but maybe it'll get him thinking 

 **catalhawk:** it definitely seemed like he was oblivious to any... romantic inclination towards Kise before we brought it up

 **granmirage12:** well let's definitely send them our best regards

 **momotocherries:** mm, I hope Ki-chan doesn't lose his fighting spirit over it

 **granmirage12:** oh is that so?

 **momotocherries:** ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` ) tehe I said too much

 **catalhawk:** gosh Momoi-san spoilers!

 **momotocherries:** shhhh~

 

_9:09 PM_

 

 **basketball:** wat is dis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, the platform they're using is a combination of Facebook and Skype format. let's just let bygones be bygones v.v As for when this takes place, let's just say it's after the Winter Cup but before everyone has graduated. So basically, everyone's in the transition (since it's summer) and everyone who was a first-year is still a first-year and after summer ends, they'll be second-years. Kasamatsu would be in the process of preparing to go off to university and Himuro would be transitioning to become a third-year. Hopefully that makes sense, but let's not worry too much about the semantics.


	2. yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some cringey middle-school grammar text lingo from Kagami.

_9:09 PM_

 

 **basketball:**  wat is dis

 

_July 24, 2016_

_11:28 AM_

 

 **momotocherries:**  HiKagamin!~ (/^▽^)/

 **basketball:** who r u

 **momotocherries:** (o≧д≦)o

 **momotocherries:** it's me Kagamin! Tetsu-kun's most important person!

 **basketball:** nigou??

 **momotocherries:** (ー_ー )

 **catalhawk:** HAHA

 **catalhawk:** this is screenshot-worthy

 **basketball:** who dis

 **basketball:** *is

 **catalhawk:** it's Momoi

 **basketball:** momoi? u like hawks?

 **catalhawk:** and Takao

 **catalhawk:** what no, I'M Takao

 **catalhawk:** she's Momoi

 **momotocherries:** silly bakagamin! there's no way a dog would be typing something

 **basketball:**??

 **catalhawk:** haha dude fr?

 **granmirage12:** hi Taiga :)

 **basketball:** tatsuya

 **momotocherries:** oh so you get him on the first try but mistake me for a dog and Tako-chan (¬_¬)

 **catalhawk:** LOL

 **granmirage12:** haha ease off him guys

 **granmirage12:** we've known each other since we were little so it's to be expected yknow

 **basketball:** its cuz his jersey number is 12

 **basketball:** dats how i new

 **granmirage12:**??

 **momotocherries:**????

 **catalhawk:** i mean,,, yeah but out of all things that's how you identified him? 

 **catalhawk:** that's some memory for a guy who thinks a dog can type

 **basketball:** but he can??

 **basketball:** kuroko says he does all da time

 **momotocherries:** how?

 

_basketball sent a picture_

 

 **granmirage12:** why a screenshot of a convo bw you and Kuroko, Taiga?

 **basketball:** not kuroko

 **basketball:** dats wat Nigou sent

 **catalhawk:** it's literally just garble? they're not even words???

 **basketball:** dats Nigou typing

 **granmirage12:** lol Taiga

 **catalhawk:** i have so many questions

 **momotocherries:** you're missing the point Kagamin ૮( ᵒ̌皿ᵒ̌ )ა 

 **momotocherries:** dogs can't type coherent sentences!

 **basketball:** i just sent proof??

 **momotocherries:** Kagamin NO ((ヾ(≧皿≦；)ノ＿))

 **catalhawk:** that's it

 **catalhawk:** screenshot

 

_3:41 PM_

 

 **basketball:** but my question wasn't answered

 **basketball:** wat is dis

 

_4:54 PM_

 

 **guitarcaptain:**?

 **guitarcaptain:** who is basketball?

 

_5:56 PM_

 

 **guitarcaptain:** oh it's Kagami Taiga

 **basketball:** yes Kasamatsu?

 **guitarcaptain:** watch your tone first-year

 **basketball:** *senpai

 **guitarcaptain:** better

 **catalhawk:** ok how did you even know it was him?

 **basketball:** it says captain

 **catalhawk:** it could have literally been any captain we know

 **basketball:** ive seen senpai play guitar before

 **basketball:** dats how

 **catalhawk:** oho? where do you perform senpai?

 **guitarcaptain:** i

 **guitarcaptain:** ive never performed outside of my own room

 **guitarcaptain:** so how have you

 **guitarcaptain:** what

 **guitarcaptain:**???

 

_basketball sent a video_

 

 **catalhawk:** wow you're pretty good Kasamatsu-senpai

 **catalhawk:** good on ya

 **momotocherries:** aww ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎♡ are you playing Ed Sheeran?

 **granmirage12:** oh who were you playing it for?

 **guitarcaptain:** whw

 **guitarcaptain:** did yu get this 

 **basketball:** Kise

 **guitarcaptain:** *where *you

 **guitarcaptain:** brb

 **catalhawk:** yikes

 **momotocherries:** Ki-chan texts you Kagamin? 

 **granmirage12:** someone should screenshot this so that there's proof...

 **granmirage12:** just incase of murder or something

 **catalhawk:** haha way ahead of u

 **basketball:** he sends me lots of pics 

 **momotocherries:** what kinda pics? (⌯⌅⌄⌅)

 **catalhawk:** don't be vulgar Momo-chan

 **catalhawk:** Kise's clearly spoken for

 **momotocherries:** tehe ♡♡(￫ε￩*)ﾟ+ i was just teasing~

 **basketball:**?

 **basketball:** dere mostly pics of food an Kasamatsu

 **basketball:** *senpai

 **basketball:** and his model face

 **granmirage12:** haha that's not what they meant Taiga

 **granmirage12:** you're precious as always

 **basketball:**?

 **basketball:** kise sent me anotha pic

 **momotocherries:** he sent me one too!

 **catalhawk:** what is it?

 

_momotocherries sent a picture_

 

_basketball sent a picture_

 

 **catalhawk:** HOLY SHIT

 **granmirage12:** haha that looks like it hurts a bit

 **catalhawk:** looks like Kise will be getting the silent treatment for a while

 **momotocherries:** hehe! oh Ki-chan ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ

 **basketball:** why is kasamatsu chasing him

 **basketball:** *senpai

 **catalhawk:** LOL you just outed him that's why

 **basketball:** bcuz of da vid?

 **basketball:** but da song was 4 kise anyway

 **momotocherries:** kyaaah!~ 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》 

 **momotocherries:** really?!

 **basketball:** dats wat kuroko told me

 **momotocherries:** ah Tetsu-kun! ( ◜◒◝ )♡ so romantic!

 **granmirage12:** kise should have still asked Kasamatsu before he sent it to you Taiga

 **granmirage12:** i'm sure he meant for it to be a very private moment

 **basketball:** i guess ur rite

 **basketball:** but how bout da other pics den

 **basketball:** of *senpai

 **granmirage12:** um those too but it's not as serious as the others I'm sure

 **catalhawk:** what were they of?

 

_basketball sent a picture_

 

_basketball sent a picture_

 

_basketball sent a picture_

 

_basketball sent a picture_

 

_basketball sent a picture_

 

 **basketball:** here r a few of dem

 **momotocherries:** （♥￫ｏ￩♥）aaaah! Kasamatsu-senpai is so cute when he sleeps!

 **granmirage12:** ahaha yeah Taiga these are probably meant to be private too

 **granmirage12:** you should probably stop sending them on this chat

 **catalhawk:** yeah or else Kise really will be killed

 **basketball:**?? i have pics of kuroko sleeping w nigou 2

 **basketball:** is that bad?

 **momotocherries:** SEND THEM

 **momotocherries:** SEND RTHEM RIGHT NAOW

 **granmirage12:** aha in this case I don't think Kuroko's the type to mind

 **granmirage12:** just make sure to let him know

 **momotocherries:** IT DOESNT MATTER JUST SEND THEM

 **catalhawk:** LOL Momo-chan chill

 **basketball:** ok hold on

 

_basketball sent a picture_

 

 **basketball:** dis was from a few nites ago

 **momotocherries:** i

 **momotocherries:** i have ascended

 **momotocherries:** this

 **momotocherries:** has cleared up my pores

 **momotocherries:** has watered my crops

 **momotocherries:** restored my faith in humanity

 **momotocherries:** i live again

 **momotocherries:** thank you for this Kagamin

 **momotocherries:** i am in your utmost debt

 **basketball:** ur welcome?

 **granmirage12:** how cute :)

 **granmirage12:** you must really spend a lot of time together to be having sleepovers

 **catalhawk:** ooooh what kinda sleepovers ;)))))))

 **granmirage12:** don't you dare Kazunari

 **catalhawk:** sorry sorry

 **basketball:** yea we spend a lot of time together cuz of practice

 **basketball:** he honestly is always there even wen i least expect it

 **momotocherries:** is there a GOD (ﾉಥДಥ)ﾉ︵┻━┻･

 **basketball:** u can hang out w us sometime if u want

 **momotocherries:** YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎

 **momotocherries:** also do you want me to bring the Ganguro along?

 **basketball:** oh Aomine?

 **basketball:** hell yea

 **basketball:** i need 2 return da favor after all

 **momotocherries:** ok idc! you basketball junkies can do your thing while me and Tetsu-kun can catch up .ﾟ☆(ノё∀ё)ノ☆ﾟ.

 **granmirage12:** but won't Kuroko want to play with them too?

 **momotocherries:** don't ruin this for me Himurin

 **granmirage12:** lol sorry i won't! 

 **granmirage12:** Himurin?

 **guitarcaptain:** hi guys

 **guitarcaptain:** sorry for leaving like that

 **granmirage12:** none taken :) 

 **guitarcaptain:** you guys sent tons of messages and honestly i don't feel like reading them all

 **guitarcaptain:** i have a huge headache

 **guitarcaptain:** but what did i miss?

 **catalhawk:** nothing important

 **catalhawk:** just whatever you do

 **catalhawk:** don't scroll up

 **guitarcaptain:**?

 **granmirage12:** lol you nark

 **momotocherries:** Tako-chan! ヾ(≧∪≦*)ノ〃 you'll get Ki-chan killed!

 **catalhawk:** ey i wasn't the one who sent the pics

 **guitarcaptain:** BRB

 **catalhawk:** oops

 **granmirage12:** haha Kazunari!

 **basketball:** was it something I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know where this headed. pls forgive.


	3. extra™ yikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the by... I never promised I was good at keeping everyone IC. Just... warning ya now :')))))

 

_July 28, 2016_

_7:43 PM_

 

_momotocherries sent a picture_

 

_momotocherries sent a picture_

 

 **momotocherries:** aaaaaaaaah!~ Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ today was just... the BEST day ever!!!

 **momotocherries:** aren't we the cutest family ever?!!!

 **granmirage12:** that's cute Satsuki ^-^ i'm happy for you

 **momotocherries:** thank you Himurin! (　＾∇＾) i had the best time with two of my most favorite people in the world today 

 **basketball:** but dere were 3 of us?

 **catalhawk:** ooh, Kagami, you were with Momo-chan and Kuroko?

 **momotocherries:** i was obviously talking about Tetsu-kun and Nigou-chan （；¬＿¬)

 **momotocherries:** and yes Tako-chan! Kagamin, Tetsu-kun, Aomine-kun and I hung out today

 **basketball:** ill beat him next time

 **basketball:** 4 sure

 **guitarcaptain:** is that kuroko's dog in the picture?

 **guitarcaptain:** i always see Kise playing with it on his insta

 **catalhawk:** wow i'm surprised

 **catalhawk:** you follow him?

 **catalhawk:** wait, hold up

 **catalhawk:** you have an INSTAGRAM?

 **guitarcaptain:** no

 **guitarcaptain:** well yes

 **guitarcaptain:** but i don't use it often

 **guitarcaptain:** i only use it to make sure none of the underclassmen post anything too inappropriate

 **catalhawk:** are you sure that's the only reason? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **guitarcaptain:** what other reason would i have?

 **catalhawk:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_granmirage12 sent a picture_

 

 **granmirage12:** hehe look at him

 **momotocherries:** aww!~ ( ˭̵̵̵̵͈́◡ु͂˭̵̵̵͈̀ )ˉ̞̭♡ I've never seen Mukkun look so at peace and happy 

 **basketball:** isnt he heavy sleepin on u like dat?

 **granmirage12:** lol his weight is actually pretty comforting 

 **granmirage12:** it makes me feel grounded somehow, as cheesy as that is haha

 **momotocherries:** that is so sweet ಥ_ಥ i wanna have that with Tetsu-kun

 **granmirage12:** i'm sure you'll get there one day

 **granmirage12:** he looks very happy next to u in the photo :)

 **momotocherries:** you think so?

 **granmirage12:** keep fighting! :)

 **catalhawk:** what did you end up doing with him today Momo-chan?

 **momotocherries:** ehe (๑•́ω•̀๑)

 **momotocherries:** well while Kagamin and Aomine-kun were playing basketball

 **momotocherries:** Tetsu-kun offered to sit down and watch w/ me!

 **guitarcaptain:** Kuroko did? 

 **guitarcaptain:** he seems like the type to never wanna lose

 **momotocherries:** I know o(*≧□≦)o that's what i thought too! that's why I was soooo happy when he chose to sit next to me instead!!

 **momotocherries:** he even bought us ice cream

 **momotocherries:** it wasn't the one with the secret message on it like the first one he gave me 

 **momotocherries:** but I think he got it for me because he remembers!!!!!!

 **granmirage12:** secret message?

 **catalhawk:** y'know how popsicle sticks have those questions and answers at the tips?

 **catalhawk:** that's what she's talking about

 **granmirage12:** ah I see :O

 **momotocherries:** yes! I didn't get to eat anything of the popsicle the first time, so this makes it EXTRA special (⁄ ⁄^⁄ᗨ⁄^⁄ ⁄)

 **guitarcaptain:** wait so... he just gave you a popsicle stick??

 **momotocherries:** yes!~

 **granmirage12:** what did the first popsicle say on it?

 **momotocherries:** winner! ୧༼✿ ͡◕ д ◕ ༽୨

 **momotocherries:** it was the most beautiful present anyone could ever give to me! 

 **guitarcaptain:** but

 **guitarcaptain:** why

 **guitarcaptain:** wasn't he just giving you his trash? 

 **basketball:** ah Kuroko did say he wasn't feeling 2 well 2day

 **basketball:** maybe dats y he sat out

 **momotocherries:** Σ(゜ロ゜;)

 **momotocherries:** what (｡•́︿•̀｡) why didn't he tell me?

 **basketball:** he said he didnt wanna disappoint u

 **basketball:** u were looking foward to dis 4 a while now

 **granmirage12:** oh is he ok now?

 **basketball:** ya

 **basketball:** he's spending da nite

 **basketball:** i made him soup

 **catalhawk:** lol such a waifu

 **basketball:** he was burnin up earlier so i had to carry upstairs

 **catalhawk:** waifu title redacted

 **basketball:** *him upstairs

 **catalhawk:** husbando: on

 **guitarcaptain:** did you give him some vitamins? 

 **basketball:** i tried but he said he would take dem later

 **guitarcaptain:** well make sure to give him lots of fluids

 **guitarcaptain:** it sounds like he has a fever

 **guitarcaptain:** make him sweat it out

 **catalhawk:** i know what you could do to make him sweat it out

 **granmirage12:** don't finish that thought :)

 **catalhawk:** ok

 **basketball:** make him wear my pjs?

 **catalhawk:** LOL wow 

 **basketball:** wait should i not do dat

 **catalhawk:** no no

 **catalhawk:** pls tell me more

 **basketball:** well i made him take a bath

 **catalhawk:** ok... hot

 **basketball:** den i made a bed 4 him on da couch

 **catalhawk:** pretty spicy

 **basketball:** now im tryin to blow dry his hair

 **catalhawk:** ooooh spicier!!!!!

 **granmirage12:** what Kazunari is saying is you're doing a fine job 

 **granmirage12:** he'll probably be up and kicking in no time

 **granmirage12:** right Kazunari? :)

 **catalhawk:** :3 yeeeees

 **momotocherries:** is he still feeling bad? ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ

 **basketball:** nah

 

_basketball sent a picture_

 

 **basketball:** he says thank u 2 everyone 4 caring

 **momotocherries:** ah Tetsu-kun o(╥﹏╥)o

 **momotocherries:** pls feel better soon! ♡

 **granmirage12:** feel better Kuroko :)

 **guitarcaptain:** thanks for sending it to kise Kagami

 **guitarcaptain:** now he won't stop squawking about "Kurokocchi this, Kurokocchi that"

 **guitarcaptain:** at this rate, I'LL be the one keeling over first

 **guitarcaptain:** but anyway

 **guitarcaptain:** feel better Kuroko

 **catalhawk:** Shin-chan wanted me to tell you that your lucky item was leeks

 **catalhawk:** also he said "i told you so"

 **guitarcaptain:** but leeks are for colds

 **catalhawk:** you heard the man

 **catalhawk:** leeks for weeks

 **basketball:** i dont have any

 **momotocherries:** i can bring some over tomorrow!

 **basketball:** uh thats ok

 **basketball:** Kuroko just told me he hates leeks

 **momotocherries:** then I'll bring him some honey lemon ⊂((・▽・))⊃

 **momotocherries:** dai-chan thinks it's the best dish I make

 **momotocherries:** *Aomine-kun

 **granmirage12:** dont do it kagami

 **granmirage12:** kuro-chin will die

 **basketball:**??

 **guitarcaptain:** Himuro??

 **catalhawk:** kuro-chin?

 **momotocherries:** is that you Mukkun? ପ(⑅ ॣ•͈૦•͈ ॣ)ଓ

 **granmirage12:** nn hi sacchin

 **momotocherries:** omg how have you been? ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ it's been so long

 **granmirage12:** mm i am good

 **granmirage12:** ive been eating snacks and murochin all day

 **catalhawk:** whoa haha eating Himuro all day? kinky

 **granmirage12:** i guess so

 **catalhawk:** hrgh

 **catalhawk:** jrg

 **catalhawk:** sorry

 **catalhawk:** i choked a bit

 **granmirage12:** we do that 2

 **catalhawk:** asdflkvnbm

 **catalhawk:** fisting my chest

 **granmirage12:** that 2

 **granmirage12:** just somwhere else

 **catalhawk:** yikes

 **guitarcaptain:** ok STOP

 **guitarcaptain:** where's himuro, Murasakibara? 

 **guitarcaptain:** you need to give him his phone back

 **granmirage12:** why

 **guitarcaptain:** you're breaching his privacy

 **granmirage12:** mmmmmmmm

 **momotocherries:** Mukkun! ے( Ö )ص Kasa-senpai's right

 **momotocherries:** you need to give Himurin his phone back!

 **granmirage12:** nmnmm dun wanna

 **catalhawk:** oi, is he fr?

 **granmirage12:** murochins been texting all day

 **granmirage12:** hes not paying attention to me

 **granmirage12:** i wanna play w him

 **catalhawk:** weren't you playing enough?

 **granmirage12:** no

 **granmirage12:** we only watched porn today

 **catalhawk:** LOL you guys have no chill

 **granmirage12:** *food porn

 **catalhawk:** that sounds about right

 **guitarcaptain:** Murasakibara 

 **guitarcaptain:** if you don't give Himuro his phone back 

 **guitarcaptain:** he might end up getting mad

 **granmirage12:** murochins cute when hes mad

 **guitarcaptain:** then it'll make him sad

 **granmirage12:** i make him cry all the time

 **granmirage12:** but in a good way

 **catalhawk:** NO. CHILL.

 **granmirage12:** tehe

 **catalhawk:** again i say: YIKES

 **granmirage12:** tehehehe 

 **catalhawk:** cringing

 **catalhawk:** i hope you know that

 **granmirage12:** ;)

 **guitarcaptain:** ok

 

_guitarcaptain changed the title to KEEP THIS DAMN THING PG GODDAMIT_

 

 **granmirage12:** no

 

 _catalhawk changed the title to #_ _KINKSHAMING for DAYS ft. Miracles' Keepers_

  

 **guitarcaptain:** bye

 **catalhawk:** LOL wait don't go I'll change it 

 **catalhawk:** look

 

_catalhawk changed the title to #CAPTAINkinkSHAMEKASAMATSU2k16_

 

 

 **guitarcaptain:** blocked

 **catalhawk:** LOLOL no pls

 **catalhawk:** im just kidding!!!

 **catalhawk:** i'll change it back

 

 _catalhawk changed the title to_ # _miracles' keepers_

 

 **catalhawk:** see? see?

 **catalhawk:** Kasamatsu-senpai?

 

_8:47 PM_

 

 **basketball:** Kuroko's asleep now

 **basketball:** but he told me 2 tell u guys that he's feeling better 

 **momotocherries:** (̥ ̥এ́ ̼ এ̥̀)̥̥ tetsu-kun I'll send you all my love! Feel better

 

_9:09 PM_

 

 

 **granmirage12:** oh my goodness you guys

 **granmirage12:** so sorry you had to see all that

 **granmirage12:** Atsushi's a bit uncouth sometimes

 **catalhawk:** lol why'd he even get your phone in the first place?

 **granmirage12:** i was in the shower

 **granmirage12:** Atsushi was still asleep when I left him on the couch

 **catalhawk:** lol you should probably lock your phone or something

 **granmirage12:** haha it's fine Atsushi's harmless

 **granmirage12:** he actually seemed pretty amused when i saw him texting you guys

 **catalhawk:** so you let him torture us purposefully?

 **granmirage12:** lol he could've said a lot worse

 **catalhawk:** you mean to tell me you've DONE worse?

 **granmirage12:** ;)

 **catalhawk:** ok literally stop

 **granmirage12:** don't kinkshame me Kazunari ;)

 

_guitarcaptain changed the title to #KINKshameMASTERKAZUNARI2K16_

 

 **catalhawk:** I KNEW YOU DIDNT BLOCK ME

 **guitarcaptain:** i'm deciding

 **catalhawk:** the amount of salt in those two words

 

_10:18 PM_

 

 **basketball:** asdlfkjwwweefff

 **basketball:** asdl;jfwiefjffnbb b

 **basketball:** awlkeifbmbfue

 **basketball:** qewzs

 **basketball:**..odfoe

 

_July 29, 2016_

_11:56 AM_

 

 **catalhawk:** lol wtf

 **catalhawk:** did you sleep on your keyboard last night kagami? lol

 **basketball:** i didnt

 **basketball:** nigou typed that

 **catalhawk:** ah

 

_1:23 PM_

 

 **momotocherries:** DOGS CAN'T TYPE KAGAMIN

 **catalhawk:** don't kinkshame him Momo-chan that's rude

 **guitarcaptain:** why are you like this

 **basketball:**???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry t_t this was honestly such a train wreck chapter. I'm exhausted at how many turns this thing took. Again, please forgive. I will repent now.


	4. the sixth man ©

_July 31, 2016_

_12:01 AM_

 

 **catalhawk:** you guys

 **catalhawk:** i just reliazed something

 **catalhawk:** aren't we missing someone?

 **catalhawk:** *realized

 **granmirage12:** Kazunari its midnight

 **catalhawk:** ya i know i know

 **catalhawk:** but hear me out

 **catalhawk:** besides, you were probably up making out with Murasakibara or something

 **granmirage12:** that's beside the point

 **granmirage12:** everyone else could be sleeping

 **catalhawk:** lol you didn't even deny it

 **catalhawk:** anyway

 **granmirage12:** rude

 **catalhawk:** haven't you noticed?

 **catalhawk:** there's only 5 of us in here

 **granmirage12:** so?

 **catalhawk:** SOOOO

 **catalhawk:** it's weird cuz there's supposed to be 6 of us in here

 **granmirage12:** but aren't there only five miragen to begin with?

 **granmirage12:** oh wait

 **granmirage12:** Kuroko's already included in this

 **granmirage12:** by that i mean Taiga's here ofc

 **catalhawk:** EXACTLY that's what i was confused about too

 **catalhawk:** we didn't forget kuroko this time

 **catalhawk:** no offense to him anyway

 **catalhawk:** so who exactly are we missing

 **catalhawk:** it's drving me NUTS

 **granmirage12:** hmmm :\

 **catalhawk:** I WANT TO KNOOOOOOOW

 

_4:04 AM_

 

 **catalhawk:** WHO THE HELL IS IT I AM GOIN TO LITEJRALLY FASDFFL;

 **catalhawk:** COME ONNN guys

 **catalhawk:** help me out >.<

 **catalhawk:** i need to sleeeeeeeeeep

 **catalhawk:** pls pls pls

 **catalhawk:** pls

 **catalhawk:** P

 **catalhawk:** L

 **catalhawk:** E

 **catalhawk:** A

 **catalhawk:** S

 **catalhawk:** E

 **catalhawk:** my family is starving

 **catalhawk:** pls

 **catalhawk:** pls

 **catalhawk:** pls

 **catalhawk:** pls

 **catalhawk:** pls

 

_[cut for length]_

 

_8:09 AM_

 

 **guitarcaptain:** wtf

 **guitarcaptain:** 183 messages Takao

 **guitarcaptain:** what the hell is wrong with you

 **catalhawk:** senpai

 **catalhawk:** gmorning

 **guitarcaptain:** have you been up all night literally fretting over this?

 **catalhawk:** yes

 **catalhawk:** send hlep

 **guitarcaptain:** you have issues 

 **catalhawk:** yes

 **catalhawk:** so pls help

 **guitarcaptain:** this morning is just so thrilling for me

 **guitarcaptain:** im giddy w/ happiness

 **catalhawk:** ur kind senpie

 **guitarcaptain:** i'm being sarcastic

 **guitarcaptain:** so who do we have exactly?

 **guitarcaptain:** we got Himuro

 **guitarcaptain:** Momoi-san

 **guitarcaptain:** Kagami

 **guitarcaptain:** me

 **guitarcaptain:** who else is there

 **catalhawk:** me

 **catalhawk:** don't forget me

 **catalhawk:** i'm not Kuroko

 **catalhawk:** no offense to him

 **guitarcaptain:** you're oozing sincerity

 **catalhawk:** thank you senapa

 **guitarcaptain:** sar. ca. sm.

 **guitarcaptain:** who the hell else could we be missing?

 **guitarcaptain:** Momoi-san would know, wouldn't she?

 **catalhawk:** MOMO-CHAAAAAN

 **catalhawk:** MOMO-CHAN GET ONNN I NEED YOUR HAAALP

 **guitarcaptain:** quit it she's probably still asleep

 **catalhawk:** why

 **catalhawk:** because she's a girl?

 **catalhawk:** that's racist

 **guitarcaptain:** you mean sexist

 **catalhawk:** so you know

 **guitarcaptain:** no you idiot

 **guitarcaptain:** she'd be asleep like the rest of us cause it's SUMMER VACATION

 **catalhawk:** then why are you up

 **guitarcaptain:** im going out to get new sneakers

 **catalhawk:**  so early?

 **guitarcaptain:** that damn kise

 **guitarcaptain:** he wouldnt stop pestering me about going today

 **guitarcaptain:** something about a limited time sale and that his designer was about to leave so we had to be early birds about it

 **guitarcaptain:** idk ask him

 **catalhawk:** psh

 **catalhawk:** sounds like an excuse

 **guitarcaptain:** an excuse for what

 **catalhawk:** to take you out on a date

 **guitarcaptain:** you call waking up at the ass-crack of dawn to get free sneakers a date?

 **catalhawk:** well by kise's definition, yes

 **guitarcaptain:** that ikemen wouldnt be caught dead going on a date with his senior captain

 **catalhawk:** don't word it like that, you're not senile

 **catalhawk:** you seriously cant see how head over heels that bottle blond is over you?

 **guitarcaptain:** this joke ends now

 **catalhawk:** not a joke

 **catalhawk:** but ok~

 **guitarcaptain:** i honestly dont see why you, moriyama, and the rest of the basketball team are so obsessed with this joke

 **guitarcaptain:** if anything, that guy being committed to anyone for longer than a week is the real joke

 **catalhawk:** hmm :\

 **catalhawk:** sounds like an excuse

 **guitarcaptain:** for what

 **catalhawk:** an excuse not to date him :3

 **guitarcaptain:** don't you need to waste your time worrying about the sixth member?

 **catalhawk:** SHIT YOU RIGHT

 **catalhawk:** WHO IS THE SIXTH MAN

 **catalhawk:** MOMO-CHAAAAAAAN

 **guitarcaptain:** that's what i thought

 **guitarcaptain:** anyway i'll ttyl

 **catalhawk:** have fun on your date 

 **guitarcaptain:** not a date

 **catalhawk:** and i'm not gay

 **guitarcaptain:** touche

 **guitarcaptain:** like HELL it is

 **guitarcaptain:** die

 **catalhawk:** ;)))))))))

 

_10:30 AM_

 

 

 **catalhawk:** YOU GUYS

 **catalhawk:** i haven't slept for more than 24 hrs now

 **catalhawk:** MOMO-CHAAAAAN!!!

 

_12:56 PM_

 

 **momotocherries:** Tako-chan!~ ( ꒪Д꒪)ノ

 **momotocherries:** i'm here to rescue you!~

 **catalhawk:** yes

 **catalhawk:** pls save me from myselffff

 **momotocherries:** oh however can I help you, Tako-chan?~

 **catalhawk:** PPPLEEEEASE RESCUEEE THIS DAMSEEL IN DISTRESS

 **momotocherries:** ok now it's becoming awkward └(・-・)┘

 **catalhawk:** lol sorry i'm kinda delirious right now

 **momotocherries:** lololol

 **momotocherries:** get some sleep~

 **catalhawk:** i triiiiied

 **catalhawk:** but i cant cause i can't figure out who it is

 **momotocherries:** lol well hmmm

 **momotocherries:** we have everyone, as far as I know ( °̧̧̧ㅿ°̧̧̧)

 **momotocherries:** AH （＊〇□〇）……！

 **momotocherries:** Akashi-kun!!

 **momotocherries:** THAT'S who we were missing

 **catalhawk:** REJOIICEEEE

 **momotocherries:** how could we have forgotten him ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━

 **momotocherries:** he's one of the most memorable of the GOM

 **momotocherries:** no offense to the others ofc ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

 **catalhawk:** none taken 

 **momotocherries:** (-_-   )

 **momotocherries:** but YES

 **momotocherries:** how could we have forgotten him?

 **granmirage12:** oh, so you guys figured it out ^-^

 **granmirage12:** i asked Atsushi and I was just about to tell you guys haha

 **catalhawk:** LOL

 **catalhawk:** wasn't he easy to forget, in this case, cause he doesn't really have a keeper?

 **granmirage12:** hmm :\ you're right

 **momotocherries:** mm (๑ ˊ͈ ᐞ ˋ͈ )ƅ̋ now that i think about it

 **momotocherries:** Akashi-kun would be too prideful to have a 'keeper'

 **catalhawk:** but it's not as if any of them are truly "kept"

 **catalhawk:** i mean if anything don't we just consider them our friends?

 **granmirage12:** lol well i know where i stand with mine obv ^-^

 **catalhawk:** show-off

 **catalhawk:** but yeah 

 **catalhawk:** Akashi's just unapproachable

 **momotocherries:** Akashi-kun has friends ( ´△｀)

 **catalhawk:** not the other gom Momo-chan

 **momotocherries:** no no I mean at Rakuzan! (>Д<)

 **granmirage12:** he does? :O

 **catalhawk:** like who?

 **momotocherries:** ehehe that's what I'm trying to figure out now (￣ω￣;)

 **guitarcaptain:** how about that really girly guy

 **guitarcaptain:** akashi seemed pretty tolerant of him

 **granmirage12:** ah Yukio 

 **granmirage12:** how did the date go?

 **guitarcaptain:** we got the shoes 

 **guitarcaptain:** theyre too big on me since kise's designer modeled it for him

 **catalhawk:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) what else did you do

 **guitarcaptain:** we got some parfaits

 **guitarcaptain:** too sweet for breakfast in my opinion

 **guitarcaptain:** but kise wanted to try them out at this new cafe that just opened up so i let it slide

 **guitarcaptain:** also THIS WAS NOT A DATE

 **catalhawk:** riiiight

 **catalhawk:** but nah

 **catalhawk:** i know who you're talking about, Reo Mibuchi

 **catalhawk:** to be part of this chat a "keeper" can't just be tolerated

 **guitarcaptain:** what so there are prereqs now?

 **catalhawk:** sorry i don't make the rules

 **guitarcaptain:** you just did

 **granmirage12:** doesnt Midorima tolerate you?

 **catalhawk:** below the belt HimuHimu

 **granmirage12:** :)

 **guitarcaptain:** if anything WE'RE the ones who have to tolerate shit the most

 **catalhawk:** Kasamatsu got my back

 **guitarcaptain:** go die once

 **momotocherries:** mmm it's true that Akashi-kun isn't really too close to his team, although he does attempt to be amicable towards them now that the gom's back together (•́⌄•́๑)૭✧

 **guitarcaptain:** you mean now that he's going to therapy

 **basketball:** akashi tried 2 stab me w scissors once

 **catalhawk:** YOOO Shin-chan told me about tht!

 **guitarcaptain:** what a psycho

 **catalhawk:** tell me about it

 **momotocherries:** Akashi-kun wasn't always that way 

 **momotocherries:** he was always under stress, especially when all he was taught in life was to win

 **momotocherries:** he was always gentle and kind towards the others

 **momotocherries:** respected and admired

 **momotocherries:** but then feared and revered

 **momotocherries:** now he's slowly starting to build his friendships again

 **momotocherries:** obvs he still has things to mend and atone for

 **momotocherries:** but we should give him a chance yknow? (✿´‿`)

 **basketball:** ig

 **basketball:** he did apologize 

 **catalhawk:** akashi apologized for that? whoa

 **basketball:** ye

 **basketball:** he gave me and kuroko sapporo ramen fr hokkaido

 **catalhawk:** shooot if it got me stuff like tht id let him stab me with scissors any day

 **momotocherries:** as i was saying

 **momotocherries:** Akashi-kun definitely has friends! 

 **momotocherries:** it's just the matter of... finding them (⑅‾̥̥̥̥̥̑⌣‾̥̥̥̥̥̑⑅)

 **granmirage12:** mm well wasn't he close to a guy in middle school named Nijimura?

 **momotocherries:** Σ (　⊙ Д ⊙  )ﻌﻌﻌﻌ

 **momotocherries:** how'd you know??!

 **granmirage12:** i met him in LA and I remember him mentioning akashi once :)

 **granmirage12:** akashi being his protege and all

 **momotocherries:** hmm, Akashi-kun also mentioned that Nijimura-senpai kept in touch with him every now and then

 **momotocherries:** but Nijimura-senpai's been busy in America so i don't think he'd get on too often (;﹏;)

 **momotocherries:** especially w the time difference

 **basketball:** i dont get on often

 **momotocherries:** not every second like me or Tako-chan, but definitely every day Kagamin (˚▽˚)

 **granmirage12:** hmm well is there anybody else he talks to at Rakuzan?

 **catalhawk:** tbh i can't think of anyone

 **catalhawk:** he's too... Akashi for it 

 **granmirage12:** Atsushi doesn't think he has anyone outside of GOM either :\

 **guitarcaptain:** is it even necessary to find someone for him?

 **guitarcaptain:** it's pretty crowded in here already

 **momotocherries:** but that's so sad ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ

 **momotocherries:** everyone else has one but him

 **basketball:** i dont think hed care either way

 **basketball:** i would ask kuroko but hes w his gma rite now

 **momotocherries:** i miss Tetsu-kun ( Ĭ ^ Ĭ )

 **granmirage12:** how bout you Taiga? :)

 **granmirage12:** do you miss Kuroko?

 **basketball:** well ig

 **basketball:** hes always in my house so it feels emptier w/out him here

 **momotocherries:** it's how I feel everyday Kagamin ꒰๑•̥﹏•̥๑꒱

 **basketball:** nvm he just txted me

 **basketball:** he wants 2 hang out in a few

 **basketball:** so ill ttyl

 **granmirage12:** ok cya Taiga :) 

 **catalhawk:** have fuuuuuuuuuun~

 **momotocherries:** sooo lucky (;｀O´)o 

 **momotocherries:** say hi to him for me o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

 **basketball:** will

 **basketball:** bye

 **catalhawk:** well i think im gonna head out too

 **catalhawk:** and by that i mean im gonna conk out

 **catalhawk:** my efforts have been wasted

 **granmirage12:** haha im sure they weren't all for nothing

 **guitarcaptain:** don't get his hopes up

 **guitarcaptain:** go to bed idiot u need it

 **catalhawk:** thanks

 **catalhawk:** peace out~

 **momotocherries:** but we haven't even figured who Akashi-kun's keeper is (╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

 **guitarcaptain:** lost cause i think

 **granmirage12:** sorry Satsuki ^-^;

 **momotocherries:** o(╥﹏╥)o

 

_10:38 PM_

 

_redemperor added to #miracles' keepers_

 

 **redemperor:** May I shed light on this situation? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNN~


	5. squad

_10:38 PM_

 

_redemperor added to #miracles' keepers_

 

 **redemperor:** May I shed light on this situation?

 

_August 01, 2016_

_11:34 AM_

 

 **catalhawk:** who the heck is redemperor??

 

_2:00 PM_

 

 **redemperor:** Hello, Takao.

 **redemperor:** I'm afraid we might have met each other on a game that heavily taxed us emotionally.

 **redemperor:** Despite such, I'd like for us to still be amicable towards the other.

 **catalhawk:** whoa who is this

 **granmirage12:** could it be you're Akashi Seijuuro? 

 **redemperor:** Hello, Himuro-san. A pleasure to speak with you off the court.

 **catalhawk:** WTF AKASHI?? how'd you get in here

 **catalhawk:** no wonder it sounded so anal

 **catalhawk:** no offense

 **redemperor:** None taken.

 **redemperor:** I admit I do sound very formal. 

 **redemperor:** I apologize.

 **granmirage12:** there's no need for apologies

 **granmirage12:** your formality is just different to what we're used to

 **redemperor:** I do hope it's not too unpalatable. 

 **granmirage12:** it's a good different! it suits you pretty well

 **redemperor:** I'm glad that you think so. How is Murasakibara?

 **granmirage12:** he's eating snacks as always

 **granmirage12:** i've been trying to get him to eat a little healthier, but nothing seems to be working

 **granmirage12:** do you have any tips or tricks, Akashi?

 **catalhawk:** lol so is anyone gonna answer me or

 **redemperor:** I find that Murasakibara can only be tamed with "unhealthier" alternatives, for lack of better wording.

 **granmirage12:** hmm, pls elaborate

 **redemperor:** For example, when he and I were still in Teiko, I would often coax him into eating a proper meal with the promise that I would give him some confectioneries or dessert. 

 **redemperor:** Although it doesn't rid of his unhealthy lifestyle, it is at least balanced by nutritional foods. 

 **granmirage12:** oh that's actually pretty genius, Akashi thank you

 **redemperor:** There's no need for gratitude. I'm simply glad I could assist.

 **catalhawk:** OK but is no one going to mention how the heck he got in here

 **guitarcaptain:** Akashi Seijuuro

 **guitarcaptain:** it's nice to see that you've turned over for the better

 **guitarcaptain:** your team is better for it too 

 **guitarcaptain:** congratulations on your appearance at nationals

 **redemperor:** Thank you, Kasamatsu-san. It's been a hectic school year in terms of basketball, but my team intends to win at the next Winter Cup.

 **guitarcaptain:** i wouldn't have expected anything less of Rakuzan's captain

 **guitarcaptain:** keep my idiot kohai on his toes, would ya?

 **redemperor:** I fully intend to. Kise has flourished as a player under your tutelage, and I don't plan on having such efforts wasted even after you've gone to university.

 **guitarcaptain:** i'll keep you to your word, Akashi

 **redemperor:** Certainly, Kasamatsu-san.

 **catalhawk:** am i just gonna be ignored here?

 **momotocherries:** Akashi-kun!~ (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 **momotocherries:** i'm so glad you're here! it's been a while!

 **redemperor:** It's good to hear from you again, Momoi. I'm under the impression that you are still going to be manager for Tōō?

 **momotocherries:** Yes!~ 

 **momotocherries:** who knows what Aomine-kun would do if i left him to his own devices ꉂ `o´ )

 **redemperor:** I hear he's been in close contact with Kagami and Kuroko recently. Has he been well?

 **momotocherries:** that Ganguro's been all lonely recently so he's been seeking Tetsu-kun's company (´๑・⌓・｀)

 **redemperor:** I'm sure in due time he will tell you what's been on his mind.

 **redemperor:** I find that Aomine tends to ruminate on issues by himself before confiding in others, if at all.

 **redemperor:** But, I'm sure you didn't need me telling you this.

 **momotocherries:** lolol I get it Akashi-kun!

 **momotocherries:** but it IS weird how you got in here ( ³⌓³) 

 **momotocherries:** has there been any crisis?

 **catalhawk:** FINALLY someone asks it

 **redemperor:** There is no crisis, rest assured. I simply felt the urge to clarify something.

 **granmirage12:** and that would be? :O

 **redemperor:** Well, I was of the knowledge that you all were particularly zoning in on who my keeper was.

 **guitarcaptain:** you have one, Akashi? 

 **redemperor:** I do.

 **catalhawk:** wait hold up

 **catalhawk:** How were you "of the knowledge" that we were even talking about your keeper?

 **catalhawk:** in fact, how'd you even KNOW about this chat at ALL?

 **granmirage12:** it's been on my mind ever since we all talked about it, your keeper that is

 **granmirage12:** is it someone on your team?

 **catalhawk:** like can you guys stop pretending my important questions don't exist

 **redemperor:** Yes. From what I know, the keeper must be someone who a Generation of Miracle is close to, correct? 

 **momotocherries:** Ah! Are you close to someone in Rakuzan, Akashi-kun? ⊂( ^  ̫^)⊃

 **redemperor:** I would say I'm marginally fond of him.

 **catalhawk:** lol w0w

 **redemperor:** I sense a modicum of sarcasm in your text, Takao.

 **catalhawk:** it's GOOD sarcasm though

 **guitarcaptain:** who is it?

 **redemperor:** He's a starting player on my team. You all have met him on and off the court at one point or the other, although I admit he's not one easily noticeable.

 **granmirage12:** i don't recall meeting anyone "not easily noticeable," considering your starting lineup of seniors

 **catalhawk:** don't remember either

 **guitarcaptain:** is it Reo Mibuchi after all

 **momotocherries:** Akashi-kun!~~ tell us o(≧∇≦o)

 **redemperor:** His name is Mayuzumi Chihiro. He is my keeper, if you will.

 **catalhawk:** lol we're not actually serious about the keeper thing 'cause you gom can't be "kept" 

 **catalhawk:** but Mayuzumi Chihiro? the one that looks all depressed?

 **momotocherries:** (*ﾟﾛﾟ) I think I know who you're talking about now!!!

 **momotocherries:** he's the one like Tetsu-kun!!!

 **guitarcaptain:** that really down-looking guy?

 **catalhawk:** that would be the one yup yup

 **granmirage12:** now that you mention it, I do remember feeling something eerie on the court that reminded me of Kuroko

 **redemperor:** Yes. I've recently informed him of this chat and he doesn't seem adverse to joining it.

 **redemperor:** Won't you let him introduce himself?

 **momotocherries:** Of course, Akashi-kun!~ It's always more fun with more people (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

 **catalhawk:** well shit why the hell not?

 **granmirage12:** sure! he seems pretty interesting

 **guitarcaptain:** it's pretty unanimous already 

 **redemperor:** Then I will add him to this chat. Please treat him kindly.

 **granmirage12:** no problem!

 **momotocherries:** no worries, Akashi-kun! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

 **catalhawk:** WAIT are you the admin of this chat now?

 **redemperor:** I have no doubt you all will make him feel welcome. 

 

_redemperor added mayomayu_

 

_redemperor removed from #miracles' keepers_

 

 **catalhawk:** OK he removed himself but he could literally add himself back at any time

 **catalhawk:** are you all gonna ignore this

 **mayomayu:** save your breath. Akashi's the type to do as his majesty pleases.

 **catalhawk:** ain't thaat right

 **catalhawk:** and whoa hey hi keeper

 **catalhawk:** i'm curious though how do you deal with it?

 **mayomayu:** pls

 **mayomayu:** there's no dealing to be done with that disrespectful kohai

 **mayomayu:** only heavy tolerance

 **guitarcaptain:** i have aspirin if you need it

 **mayomayu:** i'm immune to it now

 **guitarcaptain:** i think i'm getting there myself

 **mayomayu:** i'm surprised you haven't offed yourself with all that squawking your kohai does every day

 **guitarcaptain:** i've been closer to murder than suicide

 **mayomayu:** to each their own

 **momotocherries:** ehehe~ why did this become so morbid? (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)

 **catalhawk:** it's the connection between two weary senpais!

 **granmirage12:** haha I totally get it

 **granmirage12:** Atsushi drives me crazy sometimes too

 **mayomayu:** i wouldn't blame you. he's a huge toddler trapped in a titan's body

 **mayomayu:** in all honesty, I don't see how you could possibly be dating him

 **granmirage12:** ^-^ Atsushi has his endearing qualities

 **mayomayu:** i don't see your point

 **granmirage12:** well since we're being honest here, I don't see how you could possibly be dating an underclassman with a Napoleon complex :)

 **catalhawk:** oh you did it now dude HimuHimu's sadistic side is coming out

 **mayomayu:** i never claimed I was dating Akashi, although I'm sure it's more preferable to being called a cradle robber

 **granmirage12:** ^-^ 

 **granmirage12:** indeed you're quite fascinating

 **catalhawk:** HAHA cradle robber! good one Mayuyu lololol

 **granmirage12:** haha, yes

 **granmirage12:** but at least I'm not a slave who wheels a rickshaw around, right Kazunari? :)

 **catalhawk:** HEY I wasn't the one that made the joke so don't turn this on me

 **guitarcaptain:** you all are idiots dating insufferable gom

 **guitarcaptain:** let's agree on that and move on

 **granmirage12:** why do I feel like you're excluding yourself from the group :)

 **catalhawk:** AHA that's the biggest joke if I ever heard one

 **mayomayu:** i don't disagree on that

 **guitarcaptain:** IM NOT DATING KISE RYOUTA

 **catalhawk:** sounds fake but okk

 **guitarcaptain:** I swear to god Takao Kazunari I will end you

 **mayomayu:** you should take some aspirin

 **mayomayu:** your masochist is showing

 **guitarcaptain:** YUO'so n ofa

 **momotocherries:** YOU GUYS!!! Σ(っﾟДﾟ；)っ let's all chill out, k? 

 **momotocherries:** i'm sure that Mayuzumi-san was kidding about all of that

 **momotocherries:** so let's all take a moment to relax

 **basketball:** hey guys watsup

 **momotocherries:** Kagamin~ pls tell everyone to calm down!

 **basketball:** y? is every1 ok?

 **mayomayu:** why is your spelling atrocious?

 **granmirage12:** that's how Taiga types :) if you have a problem with it, you can answer to me

 **mayomayu:** i'm not interested

 **basketball:** who da heck is mayomayu

 **mayomayu:** ask your boyfriend. he should know me.

 **basketball:**????

 **mayomayu:** another oblivious one

 **mayomayu:** fantastic

 **catalhawk:** ok dude why are you literally roasting everyone

 **granmirage12:** because he's a sadist ^-^

 **mayomayu:** pot calling the kettle black, eh?

 **granmirage12:** ^-^ ^-^ ^-^

 **mayomayu:** :) :) :)

 **basketball:** im confused

 **mayomayu:** and i'm not surprised

 **basketball:** i feel like i should be angry bout dat

 **basketball:** but idk y

 **mayomayu:** again

 **mayomayu:** not surprised

 **momotocherries:** all right, everybody! we all should just cool down and take a breather (๑ ˊ͈ ᐞ ˋ͈ )ƅ̋

 **momotocherries:** Mayuzumi-san, please try and get along with us! We really want to be friends!!

 **mayomayu:** i don't see why and i'm not interested

 **granmirage12:** then why are you even in this chat?

 **mayomayu:** because O Great One wanted me to be in it to fill up an empty void in his tyrannical heart

 **mayomayu:** i figured i'd expend less energy joining than arguing with him

 **momotocherries:** I know for a fact that that's not true (⁎˃ᆺ˂)

 **momotocherries:** Akashi-kun has been very happy recently, and I never knew why, but now I do and it's because of you, Mayuzumi-san!

 **momotocherries:** you're someone important to him so he wants you to be included in his circle of friends, if only just a little

 **momotocherries:** and I'm sure you understood that and that's why you're here! 

 **granmirage12:** i'm having a hard time believing this guy actually even cares about Akashi

 **catalhawk:** there's no questioning that

 **guitarcaptain:** for once i agree

 **momotocherries:** you guys ;;

 **basketball:** kuroko told me that this guy n Akashi go on lots of dates together

 **basketball:** so momoi could be right

 **mayomayu:** lol that emperor and i don't go on dates

 **mayomayu:** sure, i indulge him a little and we go to his mansion to read books but that's hardly entertaining in the company of others

 **mayomayu:** sometimes we even take his pampered dog to the park for the heck of it

 **mayomayu:** but that's the extent of it

 **mayomayu:** if his dictatorship thinks those are dates he's still in his weaning stage as far as I'm concerned

 **catalhawk:** LOL dude those are SO dates

 **mayomayu:** i'm sure you've had plenty of experience with those

 **catalhawk:** Ooh you're not getting to me this time!!!

 **catalhawk:** i know your tell now keshesheshe

 **basketball:**???

 **momotocherries:** (・_・ヾ?

 **catalhawk:** lol you guys Mayuyu's just a tsundere!!~

 **granmirage12:** LOL so that's what it was

 **granmirage12:** you should've just told us Chihiro

 **mayomayu:** that's idiotic i'm not a tsundere

 **mayomayu:** and don't call me either of those names

 **mayomayu:** i'm not familiar with any of you yahoos

 **catalhawk:** aaaaaah you liiiike iiiiiittt

 **catalhawk:** w0w after realizing that, it's so much easier understanding you now

 **catalhawk:** welcome to the squad Mayuyu!

 **basketball:** ya

 **granmirage12:** there's no escaping now Chihiro :) you're part of the family 

 **mayomayu:** i'm leaving bye

 

_mayomayu removed from #miracles' keepers_

 

_guitarcaptain added mayomayu_

 

 **guitarcaptain:** too late

 **guitarcaptain:** we share the same fate now

 **guitarcaptain:** you're staying

 **momotocherries:** stay with us, Mayurin o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

 

_mayomayu removed from #miracles' keepers_

 

_guitarcaptain added mayomayu_

 

 **guitarcaptain:** same fate

 **mayomayu:** stop that

 **catalhawk:** lol come on! if you stay with us, we'll TRY to stop making fun of you

 **mayomayu:** that doesn't sound promising

 **catalhawk:** lol yeeup but come oooooon

 **granmirage12:** stay ;)

 **momotocherries:** it'll be so much fun!~

 **basketball:** stay stay stay stay stay

 **catalhawk:** lol Kagami why are you even chanting

 **basketball:** kuroko said he wants 2 keep seeing akashi happy or something

 **basketball:** dk what it has 2 do w dis guy

 **basketball:** but u should stay anyway cuz its nice 2 have more people 2 play bball w

 **mayomayu:** you're all irritating 

 **catalhawk:** you know you love us ;)))))

 **mayomayu:** i don't love you

 **catalhawk:** yet

 **mayomayu:** no

 **catalhawk:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

_3:41 PM_

 

 **granmirage12:** lol he's gone

 **catalhawk:** but he didn't remove himself so I sense progress

 **momotocherries:** OMG our chat is complete now ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

 **guitarcaptain:** he was a pain in the ass 

 **guitarcaptain:** but he seems to have his heart in the right place so it's fine

 **momotocherries:** let's all work hard to stay friends (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

 **granmirage12:** agreed ^-^

 

_6:54 PM_

 

 **basketball:** how did Akashi get in dis chat

 **catalhawk:** that is the question Kagami

 **basketball:** i don't get it

 **mayomayu:** ofc u don't

 **catalhawk:** eeeyyy Mayuyu's back

 **mayomayu:** off yourself

 **catalhawk:** i will if you will ;)

 **granmirage12:** lololol Kazunari

 **mayomayu:** this chat was a mistake

 **basketball:** i still don't get it

 **mayomayu:** i'm 

 **mayomayu:** you know what? i'll just quit while i'm ahead

 **catalhawk:** PROGRESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T_T twas terrible I know but will edit in the morninggggg


	6. y/n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry I made a new one late, you guys. I was doing pretty well updating weekly so far.

_August 02, 2016_

_11:25 AM_

 

 

 **guitarcaptain:** momoi-san

 **guitarcaptain:** whenever u get the chance pls text me

 

_1:22 PM_

 

 **momotocherries:** Kasa-senpai! (๑°o°๑) do you need help with anything?

 **guitarcaptain:** yeah kinda

 **guitarcaptain:** how do you do that?

 **momotocherries:** ↷( ó╻ò) do what?

 **guitarcaptain:** that

 **guitarcaptain:** the emoji stuff

 **momotocherries:** AH ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰

 **momotocherries:** you wanna learn how to do kaomojis Kasa-senpai?!! ヾ(０∀０*★)ﾟ*･.｡

 **guitarcaptain:** uh if you wouldn't mind teaching me 

 **guitarcaptain:** its

 **guitarcaptain:** for a friend

 **momotocherries:** no worries Kasa-senpai! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩ I can definitely teach you!!

 **guitarcaptain:** that'd be great thank you

 **momotocherries:** well why don't we start with what you know first?

 **guitarcaptain:** (^o^)

 **guitarcaptain:** that's as creative as i've been

 **momotocherries:** hmm very workable! ໒( ͡ᵔ ▾ ͡ᵔ )७

 **momotocherries:** how about trying to make this kaomoji? *(>~<)*

 **guitarcaptain:** *(>~<)*

 **momotocherries:** yeah! (ノ・∀・)ノ

 **guitarcaptain:** but how do u do all those other wiggly squiggly stuff?

 **momotocherries:** I utilize the Japanese keyboard (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 **momotocherries:** but I also use autocorrect!

 **momotocherries:** so if there's a certain face i wanna get, my phone's already stored it into memory and automatically just changes it to the kaomoji i want like it's a legible word ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪

 **momotocherries:** which reminds me (❁°͈▵°͈) what kind of phone do you have Kasa-senpai?

 **guitarcaptain:** android

 **momotocherries:** (￣▽+￣*) the first mistake

 **guitarcaptain:** what's wrong with android?(oOo)..!

 **momotocherries:** AAH (≧∇≦*) you're getting the hang of it!

 **momotocherries:** and lol dun worry about it

 **momotocherries:** let's up the ante a bit!!

 **momotocherries:** try something like this: ⊂((・▽・))⊃

 **guitarcaptain:** c(( o v o ))

 **guitarcaptain:** idk how to get some of the characters

 **momotocherries:** ehe close enough (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

 **momotocherries:** but don't worry Kasa-senpai! by the end of this you'll be a pro like me and Ki-chan~ ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) i guarantee it

 **guitarcaptain:** i'll be in your care Momoi-san

 **momotocherries:** yes! now let me teach you the ways of the Japanese keyboard and its many wonders °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 **guitarcaptain:** ok >(o+o)<

 **momotocherries:** that's the spirit! ♡✧( ु*⌄* )

 

_[cut for length]_

 

_3:46 PM_

 

 **catalhawk:** five bucks on Kasamatsu learning the ways of the kao for his one and only ;)

 **mayomayu:** that wouldn't be much of a bet

 **granmirage12:** lol that's pretty sweet of Yukio 

 **basketball:** Kise wont stop talking bout it

 **catalhawk:** HOOOO

 **catalhawk:** CALLED IT

 **catalhawk:** has he sent screenshots??

 **basketball:** so many

 **granmirage12:**  DON'T send them

 

 _basketball sent_ _a picture_

 

_basketball sent a picture_

 

_basketball sent a picture_

 

 **catalhawk:** HOLY Kasamatsu's going ALL out

 **mayomayu:** how pathetically besotted is he

 **granmirage12:** and just when we thought murder wouldn't be on the news today haha

 **basketball:** kises crying

 **mayomayu:** how utterly pitiful

 

_basketball sent a picture_

**granmirage12:** haha :D why is he crying?

 **catalhawk:** how can he be dripping snot and still look like a son of zeus?

 **mayomayu:** ikemen

 **granmirage12:** and pheromones probably :)

 **basketball:** kise said there date for Kasamatsu-senpai's bday went really good

 **mayomayu:** *their *well

 **basketball:** so he thinks that dis is Kasamatsu-senpais thanks 4 it

 **granmirage12:** :O it was Yukio's bday recently?

 **catalhawk:** whoa fr??

 **mayomayu:** lol pretty crappy thanks in my opinion

 **momotocherries:** whaaaat |✿´・ლ・`|

 **momotocherries:** Kasa-senpai had a bday date with Ki-chan and Ki-chan didn't even tell me? ໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७

 **catalhawk:** lol so that's what you're upset with?

 **momotocherries:** Ki-chan usually tells me these things ಠ╭╮ಠ 

 **momotocherries:** i'm going to send him an angrily-worded text! BRB

 **granmirage12:** lol Satsuki seems pretty fired up

 **mayomayu:** a waste of irreversible time

 **basketball:** kise told me all they did was stay in his apartment n watch movies

 **catalhawk:** hehehe~ i wonder if things got frisky

 **granmirage12:** yknow Kazunari, I'm starting to think you're sexually repressed

 **granmirage12:** care to share?

 **catalhawk:** lol I admit

 **catalhawk:** i am quite repressed

 **catalhawk:** although I'm sure the details of which would surely send Kagami into catatonic states of confusion

 **mayomayu:** it would send ME into catatonic states of disgust

 **mayomayu:** keep it in your pants if you can help it

 **catalhawk:** ya'll are savage to me today

 **granmirage12:** it's because we care

 **catalhawk:** don't confuse me for a masochist like Kasamatsu

 **guitarcaptain:** i'm not a masochist you piece of shit

 **catalhawk:** EYYY it's the man of the hour! how's it feel to get your cherry popped?

 **guitarcaptain:** the only thing i'm popping is your jaw if you don't quit yapping

 **catalhawk:** point taken

 **catalhawk:** BUT HOW WAS THAT BDAY DATE HUUH

 **granmirage12:** happy belated bday Yukio :)

 **mayomayu:** congratulations. you're one year closer to death :)

 **guitarcaptain:** thanks

 **guitarcaptain:** and it's basically what Kagami said

 **guitarcaptain:** we just went to his apartment to watch movies after eating dinner somewhere

 **guitarcaptain:** it was nice I guess

 **granmirage12:** did anything else happen? :D

 **guitarcaptain:** i slept over and he made breakfast

 **guitarcaptain:** it was terrible but it's the thought that counts right?

 **momotocherries:** OMG Kasa-senpai!!! (;*△*;)

 **momotocherries:** did you like Ki-chan's present? (*＾ワ＾*)

 

_guitarcaptain sent a picture_

 

 **catalhawk:** damn that looks like an expensive guitar

 **guitarcaptain:** it was but the idiot refuses to take it back

 **granmirage12:** haha why not indulge him this one time Yukio ^-^

 **granmirage12:** he is a model after all

 **granmirage12:** i'm sure the price was nothing for him, especially since it was for you

 **mayomayu:** take advantage of it

 **mayomayu:** rich kids will spend money on whatever they want anyway 

 **catalhawk:** oh you'd know all about that with your sugar daddy wouldn't you? ;)

 **mayomayu:** don't associate with me slave

 **granmirage12:** lol if anything wouldn't I have a LITERAL sugar daddy ;)

 **catalhawk:** don't steal my thunder

 **granmirage12:** no promises

 **basketball:** kuroko said dat kise had been saving up 4 da guitar 4 a few months now

 **basketball:** u should keep it since he worked so hard 4 it

 **momotocherries:** yeah Kasa-senpai (•‾⌣‾•)و ̑̑♡ Ki-chan just wants to see you happy!~ but if you really don't like it, i'm sure he'd get you something else

 **guitarcaptain:** i'm not that bratty

 **guitarcaptain:** i really do appreciate him

 **catalhawk:** awww look at the happy couple ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **guitarcaptain:** it* I meant to say i appreciated the gesture

 **granmirage12:** lol 

 **granmirage12:** you haven't denied that the whole thing was a date this entire time

 **granmirage12:** i think it's time to say yes ;)

 **catalhawk:** get it Kasamatsu

 **guitarcaptain:** watch your language first-year

 **guitarcaptain:** and I keep telling you guys it's not like that

 **mayomayu:** this is literally killing my brain cells

 **mayomayu:** let me be absolutely blunt as a bullet for you

 **mayomayu:** from what i can tell you're not homophobic although your sexuality is still pretty up in the air

 **mayomayu:** whatever

 **mayomayu:** but the fact that everyone's steering you towards this annoying brat, doesn't that ring a few bells for you?

 **mayomayu:** it's cause that kohai of yours thinks the sun shines out of your basketball shorts

 **mayomayu:** and the world just so happens to see that you think the same of him, for some unfathomable reason

 **catalhawk:** those are fighting words

 **mayomayu:** don't interrupt me tsundere simulator

 **catalhawk:** i'm offended

 **mayomayu:** dont care

 **mayomayu:** i'm saying that you need to stop pretending like this is all because you wanna be a "good senpai" and you don't wanna soil his innocence

 **mayomayu:** if it sounded half as convincing as you thought, we'd probably have been on board with it a long time ago

 **granmirage12:** wow that was the longest we've heard you talk Chihiro :O

 **granmirage12:** well said

 **momotocherries:** I think that some of Mayurin's words were a little harsh, but there is some truth in it Kasa-senpai (•̪ o •̪) 

 **momotocherries:** maybe try seeing it in a different light instead? 

 **guitarcaptain:** it doesn't matter

 **guitarcaptain:** even if i realize it now, i'm going to uni

 **guitarcaptain:** i wouldn't wanna tie him down like that

 **basketball:** y would u tie him down

 **granmirage12:** not literally Taiga

 **basketball:** oh i know

 **basketball:** i was just thinking kise is kaijo's ace

 **basketball:** u put ur trust in him in any n all situations bcuz u know hed call the right shots wen it came down to it

 **basketball:** kise is his own free person

 **basketball:** so shouldnt u trust him to make his own decisions?

 **catalhawk:** wow

 **catalhawk:** that totally made sense

 **granmirage12:** it is true. he's only two years younger than you after all :)

 **mayomayu:** even i have to admit that his arguments pretty valid

 **catalhawk:** your move Kasamatsu

 **guitarcaptain:** idk

 **guitarcaptain:** i just don't know

 

_3:56 PM_

**momotocherries:** aww sorry Kasa-senpai ;; i hope we didn't overwhelm you

 **guitarcaptain:** its fine

 **guitarcaptain:** i just have a lot of thinking to do

 **guitarcaptain:** i'll talk to you guys later

 

_4:08 PM_

 

 **catalhawk:** think he's upset? :(

 **granmirage12:** i think he just needs time

 **mayomayu:** he'll get over it 

 **momotocherries:** i truly hope so (;•͈́༚•͈̀) 

 **momotocherries:** if he does come to a decision i hope its with ki-chan's feelings in mind

 **momotocherries:** Ki-chan cherishes Kasa-senpai soooo much ｡ﾟ･（>﹏<）･ﾟ｡

 **granmirage12:** i'm sure everything will sort itself out

 

_August 03, 2016_

_8:34 AM_

 

_basketball sent a picture_

 

 **basketball:** wth ???

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SCCHNAP what could the picture beeeee? Also, my birthday passed a day ago so I figured I'd write a bday chapter to commemorate... myself. Yes, I'm self-centered shhhh!


	7. luv to liv

_August 03, 2016_

_8:34 AM_

_basketball sent a picture_

 

 **basketball** : wth ???

 **granmirage12:** Kise's not single anymore? :O

 **catalhawk:** WTFFFFFFFFFF

 **momotocherries:** HOW IS HE NOT SINGLE ANYMORE 

 **momotocherries:** I SWEAR IF HE'S DATING ANOTHER ONE OF HIS FANGIRLS I AM GOING TO WREKC ALL THAT HE LOVES

 **mayomayu:** haha

 **mayomayu:** there goes Kasamatsu's chance

 **granmirage12:** how could this happen? there's no way we could've been wrong :(

 **catalhawk:** maybe he got tired of waiting?? 

 **momotocherries:** KASA-SENPAI WAS JUST THINKING IT OVER

 **momotocherries:** AND KI-CHAN WON'T EVEN ANSWER SHIS TESXTDS

 **granmirage12:** has anyone tried Yukio's phone yet? 

 **momotocherries:** Oh nooooooo (๑′°︿°๑) this will break his heart

 **catalhawk:** i've messaged him but he hasn't said anything either

 **basketball:** wat do we do

 **mayomayu:** nothing

 **mayomayu:** it's not our issue anymore if Prince Charming is off spreading fairy dust with someone else

 **mayomayu:** basic highschool trope

 **basketball:** kuroko doesnt no either

 **basketball:** he thinks dis may jus be kise acting spoiled again

 **momotocherries:** but things seemed to be going so well for the both of them lately ಥ_ಥ

 **granmirage12:** oh no

 **granmirage12:** you don't think Yukio rejected Kise, do you?

 **catalhawk:** there's no way! 

 **catalhawk:** right?

 **mayomayu:** he seems like the type to reject others properly

 **mayomayu:** he's unnervingly straightlaced like that

 **momotocherries:** Kasa-senpai may not have been so vocal about it as Ki-chan, but they LIKED each other (´;︵;`)

 **momotocherries:** you can't tell me none of that was real

 **mayomayu:** could've been onesided to begin with who knows?

 **mayomayu:** Prince Charming seems like the type to bounce off anyway

 **momotocherries:** Ki-chan may be fickle, but he's earnest in his efforts! ヾ( ･`⌓´･)ﾉﾞ

 **momotocherries:** who buys such an expensive guitar for someone that's simply temporary?

 **granmirage12:** hmm even to me that sounds pretty farfetched

 **catalhawk:** yeah! there's no need to be such debby downers about it y'know?

 **catalhawk:** what if this was all just a major misunderstanding concocted by the very creator that constructs this universe for the sake of anticlimactic reveal?

 **mayomayu:** then the creator's an obvious troll, and not a good one at that

 **mayomayu:** this cliche's overused and timeworn, and light novels beat it down to death

 **mayomayu:** they obviously need a better hobby

 **momotocherries:** that's not even the point right now! who is this mystery girl and why is Ki-chan doing this? ヽ༼ ಠ益ಠ ༽ﾉ

 **granmirage12:** maybe we should all just wait for Yukio to reply

 **granmirage12:** that way we won't be left guessing 

 **granmirage12:** the post was pretty vague, all things considered 

 **catalhawk:** tru tru

 **catalhawk:** LOL wouldn't it be the biggest joke of the history if who he was dating now was actually Kasamatsu??

 **catalhawk:** HAHA that'd be the stuff of dreams

 **catalhawk:** just like Mayuyu's light novel characters all becoming limited time edition figurines

 **mayomayu:** and just like Takao's unrequited love coming to fruition in the form of a head pat by the Green Giant 

 **catalhawk:** you cut me deep Mayuyu

 **mayomayu:** don't come for me unless i send for you

 **granmirage12:** haha ouch

 **catalhawk:** it mkes me cri ever time

 

_12:35 PM_

 

 **guitarcaptain:** hey guys

 **catalhawk:** GASP

 **catalhawk:** KASAMATSU

 **momotocherries:** KASA-SENPAI (づTToTT)づ

 **granmirage12:** Yukio :O what's going on?

 **mayomayu:** did you break your boy toy's heart after all?

 **guitarcaptain:** no one's heart was broken???

 **basketball:** but kise is dating some1?

 **guitarcaptain:** uh yeah about that

 **guitarcaptain:** i was gonna tell you guys a lil earlier but i got distracted

 **guitarcaptain:** so yeah kise and i are dating

 **momotocherries:** CONGRATS KASA-SENPAI!!!~ ♥♥♥♥

 **catalhawk:** THEY GROW UP SO FAST

 **granmirage12:** i'm happy for you Yukio!!

 **basketball:** congratz

 **mayomayu:** i'm surprised Prince charming hasn't blasted the internet with this

 **guitarcaptain:** thanks you guys

 **guitarcaptain:** and I told him to keep it under wraps

 **guitarcaptain:** and to only tell his closest friends

 **momotocherries:** THEN WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME ANYTHING

 **guitarcaptain:** i told him to specifically not tell you guys

 **guitarcaptain:** i wanted to do that myself

 **momotocherries:** OMG! Kasa-senpai, you're so sweet (●´□`)♡

 **granmirage12:** but why keep it private, Yukio? :O i mean there's nothing wrong w that, but Kise's probably ready to implode keeping this to himself

 **mayomayu:** must be because of the insufferable fan base he has

 **mayomayu:** he's a model right?

 **guitarcaptain:** that 

 **guitarcaptain:** and i also feel uncomfortable w people getting in my business in general

 **guitarcaptain:** he already has enough of a spot light on him

 **guitarcaptain:** there's no need to ruin his reputation for it

 **catalhawk:** tru he does have some pretty vicious fans

 **granmirage12:** it sounds like the most logical thing to do

 **basketball:** u could go on dates n people wouldnt know at all

 **granmirage12:** fair point

 **catalhawk:** i didn't know you wanted to be alone with him so bad, Kasamatsu ;))))

 **guitarcaptain:** use honorifics, brat!

 **guitarcaptain:** and so what if I do? he's my boyfriend, isn't he?

 **momotocherries:** KYaaaahHH!! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ Ki-chan must be over the moon with happiness! I'm so glad you've figured it all out, Kasa-senpai!

 **guitarcaptain:** well not all of it... but it's definitely a start

 **mayomayu:** about time tbh

 **mayomayu:** i've only been in this godforsaken group chat for a few days, and the UST bw you two made me wanna illegally trespass CA

 **catalhawk:** couldn't you get in scotfree with Akashi's connections?

 **mayomayu:** not the point

 **mayomayu:** also i would rather impale myself with a knife than ask that richie rich for a favor

 **basketball:** senpai pls make kise stop

 **guitarcaptain:**???

 **basketball:** he keeps sending me garble

 **catalhawk:** you sure it's not just nigou typing?

 **granmirage12:** lol Kazunari 

 **catalhawk:** it's an honest question!

 **basketball:** no kurokos holding him 

 **guitarcaptain:** lemme talk to him

 **guitarcaptain:** brb

 

_2:15 PM_

 

 **catalhawk:** so what exactly was Kise sending you Kagami

 **granmirage12:** must you always inquire about this, Kazunari?

 **catalhawk:** it's for knowledgeeeee

 **mayomayu:** he's just a nosy git

 **catalhawk:** so mean

 **catalhawk:** i'm just genuinely curious

 

_basketball sent a picture_

 

 **catalhawk:** wtf

 **mayomayu:** that doesn't even look decipherable

 **granmirage12:** try and translate it Kazunari

 **catalhawk:** why me?!

 **granmirage12:** you're the one who asked for it

 **mayomayu:** wow you're just as disgustingly invested

 **granmirage12:** don't act like you're so removed yourself :)

 **catalhawk:** idk dude all i'm getting is "senpai's quads are godsend"

 **catalhawk:** "i want to lay in them all night"

 **catalhawk:** "my heart is full like a glass half full"

 **catalhawk:** although the last part is just basic conjecture alone cuz i can't for the love of god read that 

 **granmirage12:** A+ for effort

 **mayomayu:** i honestly wouldn't doubt that

 **momotocherries:** LOLOLOL Ki-chan is so in love~

 **momotocherries:** he's actually sent me a lot of... risque pics too

 **catalhawk:** SEEEND

 **momotocherries:** lol I've already said too much

 **momotocherries:** I'd rather Ki-chan enjoy the honeymoon phase since Kasa-senpai's pretty gentle atm

 **catalhawk:** awww Momo-chan! You can't tease a starving man like that

 **mayomayu:** more like a thirsting man but i rest my case

 **granmirage12:** haha not getting enough from Midorima I assume? 

 **catalhawk:** i resent that

 **mayomayu:** probably not getting any at all

 **catalhawk:** shut your mouth Mayuyu

 **catalhawk:** while all of you are out there ruining the last vestiges of your youthful innocence, i am protecting my virtue

 **mayomayu:** not by choice i'm sure

 **momotocherries:** hey! me and Kagamin are still pure 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

 **catalhawk:** i wasn't talking about you two! 

 **catalhawk:** i was obv talking about the lechers in this group

 **granmirage12:** don't hate Kazunari :)

 **granmirage12:** i'm sure Midorima will come around

 **catalhawk:** don't patronize me HimuHimu it only hurts me more

 **mayomayu:** don't loop me in with your wild perversions

 **mayomayu:** i wouldn't touch that devil spawn with a ten foot pole even with a limited edition Love Live poster

 **catalhawk:** not even for a Honoka-chan figurine?

 **mayomayu:** pls she's overhyped

 **mayomayu:** Umi is obv the more wholesome choice

 **catalhawk:** now you're just trying to hurt me

 **mayomayu:** i wouldn't be if you had better life choices

 **granmirage12:** i'm personally a kotori fan ^-^

 **basketball:** i like riko best

 **catalhawk:** LOL you play love live Kagami?

 **basketball:** alex made me watch da show

 **basketball:** she thought da girls were cute

 **granmirage12:** haha that sounds like her

 **granmirage12:** but why riko?

 **catalhawk:** LOL it's because she's scared of dogs like you isn't it?

 **basketball:** shut up

 **momotocherries:** （；¬＿¬)

 **momotocherries:** i am sorely disappointed in all of you

 

_7:57 PM_

 

 **guitarcaptain:** KISE; AN I WERENT FUCKIJNG 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suuuure you weren't Yukio ;) also, I know next to nothing about Love Live, so forgive me. I figured the boys were just all nerds who played it.


	8. idk man

_August 25, 2016_

_4:35 PM_

 

 **catalhawk:** hahaha 

 **catalhawk:** shin-chan hates me you guys

 **mayomayu:** i love it when you give me my daily dosage of universal truths

 **catalhawk:** first of all: rude

 **catalhawk:** second of all: you're an asshole

 **catalhawk:** and thirdly, i'm serioussss

 **momotocherries:** what happened Tako-chan? （●´･△･｀）

 **catalhawk:** i... sent him stuff

 **granmirage12:** oh no Kazunari

 **granmirage12:** you didn't send him what I think you sent him did you?

 **catalhawk:** whoops?

 **guitarcaptain:** i swear to god Takao if you sent him something we'd all be ashamed of

 **basketball:** nudes

 **catalhawk:** why don't i just let you guys see it?

 **guitarcaptain:** Wtf NO

 **guitarcaptain:** you'd scar Momoi-san you imbecile

 **mayomayu:** lol you're forgetting that he'd scar the rest of us too

 **catalhawk:** sendinggggggg

 

_catalhawk sent a picture_

_catalhawk sent a picture_

 

_catalhawk sent a picture_

 

 **granmirage12:** lol i told you it was a bad idea to send these to him

 **momotocherries:** （；¬＿¬)

 **momotocherries:** really Tako-chan?

 **mayomayu:** pepe memes wow

 **guitarcaptain:** you absolute imbecile

 **catalhawk:** tehe?

 **basketball:** doesnt midorima have dat glass frog he carries around n stuff?

 **catalhawk:** YES his lucky item

 **catalhawk:** that's why i thought it'd be hilarious!!!

 **granmirage12:** he found offense to it didn't he?

 **mayomayu:** lol what a nerd

 **catalhawk:** UR a nerd Mayuyu

 **mayomayu:** i'm not the one sending terrible memes

 **catalhawk:** pepe is a classic

 **mayomayu:** your man obviously didn't think so

 **mayomayu:** then again

 **mayomayu:** was he even your man in the first place?

 **catalhawk:** </3

 **catalhawk:** why you gotta cut me like that :')

 **basketball:** y do u like him anyway?

 **mayomayu:** moot question

 **mayomayu:** it'd be the same thing to ask you why you like Kuroko

 **basketball:** wat

 **granmirage12:** that's a taboo subject around here Chihiro :)

 **mayomayu:** lol why? it's so blaringly obvious

 **momotocherries:** haha Kagamin doesn't like Tetsu-kun (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ they're just friends!~

 **mayomayu:** aha that's why

 **momotocherries:** (*。0 – 0。*)？

 **momotocherries:** what do you mean Mayurin?

 **mayomayu:** ask Himuro

 **granmirage12:** haha what Chihiro means is that he thinks there's something going on bw Taiga and Kuroko-kun

 **momotocherries:** like what

 **granmirage12:** yknow romantic stuff

 **momotocherries:** but tetsu-kun doesn't like boys

 **granmirage12:** haha

 **mayomayu:** hahaha

 **catalhawk:** Momo-chan

 **catalhawk:** that boi may not be gay, but he ain't straight either

 **momotocherries:** this can't be ૮( ᵒ̌皿ᵒ̌ )ა are you telling me that i've been pining after a man who's been into guys all this time?

 **momotocherries:** i don't believe any of you!

 **granmirage12:** at best he could be bi, Satsuki

 **catalhawk:** lol yeah you still have half a chance 

 **mayomayu:** sure

 **momotocherries:** i'll just ask Tetsu-kun! it won't do me any good just trying to come up with conclusions when I could be asking him myself!! 눈_눈

 **granmirage12:** i hope you find the answer you're looking for Satsuki

 **momotocherries:** i will! (((￣へ￣井)

 

_5:06 PM_

 

 **catalhawk:** lol she seemed upset

 **granmirage12:** that's why i thought it'd be a good idea not to bring it up

 **mayomayu:** she was gonna find out sooner or later

 **mayomayu:** it isn't hard to tell and with her being an analyst it should've come to her sooner tbh

 **guitarcaptain:** maybe she didn't because she didn't want to admit she'd lost

 **catalhawk:** way to put it Kasamatsu

 **guitarcaptain:** use honorifics

 **guitarcaptain:** and that's what i did with kise's feelings the whole time

 **mayomayu:** we know. you're an expert at being emotionally constipated

 **granmirage12:** Taiga what do you think of all this?

 **basketball:** abt wat?

 **granmirage12:** you and Kuroko-kun? 

 **granmirage12:** you've been silent this whole time

 **basketball:** idk??

 **basketball:** tbh its never crossed my mind

 **catalhawk:** whoa fr?

 **catalhawk:** not even once?

 **basketball:** well maybe once

 **basketball:** but dat was only wen kuroko joked abt it

 **granmirage12:** what do you mean?

 **basketball:** well he was talkin bout goin on dates n stuff

 **basketball:** n den he called me an idiot 

 **basketball:** so i thought he made a joke n i just didnt get it

 **catalhawk:** LOL Bakagami

 **catalhawk:** you didn't think that maybe, idk, he was trying to ask you out?

 **basketball:** y would he do dat

 **catalhawk:** 'cause he likes you duh

 **basketball:** wat

 **basketball:** kuroko doesnt like me like dat

 **mayomayu:** here we go again

 **granmirage12:** but Taiga do YOU like Kuroko-kun?

 **guitarcaptain:** should we really be talking about this here?

 **guitarcaptain:** momoi-san could see this at any moment

 **mayomayu:** she'll find out no matter what

 **mayomayu:** hiding it would be crueler in my opinion

 **guitarcaptain:** yeah i guess that would be like going behind her back

 **basketball:** i

 **basketball:** i don't dislike kuroko

 **basketball:** he gets on my nerves sometimes wen he tries 2 take on guys bigger dan him

 **basketball:** n sometimes he sneaks up on me w nigou

 **basketball:** but itd be pretty boring if he werent dere 4 bball

 **basketball:** when hes in a good mood i guess i am 2

 **granmirage12:** but could u imagine cuddling with him? maybe even kissing?

 

_5:35 PM_

 

 **catalhawk:** i think that mightve shortcircuited him

 **guitarcaptain:** its a lot to digest

 **granmirage12:** yeah

 **granmirage12:** maybe i shouldn't have sprung that up on him so soon

 **mayomayu:** pls. you act like his mother. he's not a child

 **granmirage12:** he's my younger brother

 **granmirage12:** ofc i'd worry about it

 **mayomayu:** even then

 **mayomayu:** kasamatsu had this shit sprung up on him and he got over himself eventually

 **mayomayu:** shock is good sometimes

 **mayomayu:** especially for morons

 **catalhawk:** lol wow

 **guitarcaptain:** go die once Mayuzumi

 **mayomayu:** i've contemplated

 **mayomayu:** also 

 **mayomayu:** why don't you try that on the green giant Takao

 **mayomayu:** shock him

 **catalhawk:** let's be real here

 **catalhawk:** shin-chan is shook by my very existence

 **catalhawk:** but he's a lot more delicate than he lets on

 **catalhawk:** i gotta ease him into it

 **mayomayu:** whatever

 **mayomayu:** if you say so

 **momotocherries:** hey guys

 **granmirage12:** Satsuki :O how'd it go?

 **catalhawk:** give us the deets

 **momotocherries:** i want to cry

 

_momotocherries sent a picture_

 

 **momotocherries:** i think this explains it all

 **granmirage12:** aww Satsuki I'm so sorry

 **momotocherries:** its ok

 **momotocherries:** i knew it was coming 

 **momotocherries:** i mean he never really acknowledged my feelings whenever i brought it up

 **momotocherries:** i just always thought if i gave it my all i could win his heart

 **granmirage12:** i'm sure you could've Satsuki

 **granmirage12:** if anything else it's obvious he cares for you

 **momotocherries:** i know Himurin

 **momotocherries:** but it still hurts

 **guitarcaptain:** he's gonna miss out on dating a wonderful girl

 **momotocherries:** you think i'm wonderful Kasa-senpai?

 **guitarcaptain:** of course

 **guitarcaptain:** tbh i'm not all that great with girls

 **guitarcaptain:** i'm usually really awkward around them

 **guitarcaptain:** but you're the first girl i've ever befriended

 **guitarcaptain:** and you always put others before yourself

 **guitarcaptain:** handling that ace of yours must be a great undertaking. i know mine is.

 **guitarcaptain:** it's admirable and i commend you for it

 **momotocherries:** ꒰๑•̥﹏•̥๑꒱ thank you Kasa-senpai

 **guitarcaptain:** don't worry about it

 **catalhawk:** lol yeah who cares about Kuroko?

 **catalhawk:** you got high specs Momo-chan!

 **catalhawk:** if i were into girls, you'd totally be my type!

 **momotocherries:**  (；¬д¬) thanks

 **catalhawk:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **momotocherries:** pls stop

 **mayomayu:** he's annoying anyhow

 **mayomayu:** his social justice crap gives me migraines

 **momotocherries:** but that's what I loved about him

 **momotocherries:** he really changed the miracles' lives for the better

 **momotocherries:** where else can i find a man like that?

 **granmirage12:** hmm i'm sure there's a lot more out there than you think :)

 **granmirage12:** you're a beautiful and intelligent woman Satsuki

 **granmirage12:** any man or woman inclined towards women would throw themselves at your feet 

 **momotocherries:** you really think so? 

 **granmirage12:** i'm positive

 **granmirage12:** i'm sure if you asked all of your friends they would believe the same

 **granmirage12:** even kuroko-kun said so in that screenshot of your convo

 **momotocherries:** idk it's hard to think that right now

 **momotocherries:** i'm still grieving but there's nothing else i can do but support the man i love! ╭( Ò ‸ Ó)و

 **granmirage12:** that's the spirit ^-^

 **catalhawk:** go get 'em Momo-chan

 **mayomayu:** you do that

 **guitarcaptain:** good luck

 **momotocherries:** thanks you guys! I'll go have a talk with Kagamin!

 

_7:09 PM_

 

 **catalhawk:** lol its funny

 **catalhawk:** kuroko never said who it was he actually liked in that convo

 **mayomayu:** it's obv enough who he's into

 **mayomayu:** it wouldn't take a genius to figure out

 **catalhawk:** tru

 **catalhawk:** it's just funny how its all automatic in our heads

 **catalhawk:** when will my time come?

 **mayomayu:** idc

 **catalhawk:** you care about everyone else's love life but mine?

 **mayomayu:** idc about any of this

 **mayomayu:** its annoying to see the same things play out over and over

 **catalhawk:** ok mr tsun-tsun

 **mayomayu:** you do realize that you'll be the only guy in this group who's single once Momoi's had her talk with that red-haired idiot

 **catalhawk:** hmm

 **catalhawk:** that just made my self-esteem plummet a few degrees

 **catalhawk:** AND OMG 

 **catalhawk:** YOU JUST CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET

 **catalhawk:** YOU'RE TOTALLY DATING AKASHI

 **mayomayu:** hmph

 **mayomayu:** i didnt include myself in that statement obv

 **granmirage12:** haha i think you totally did ;)

 **mayomayu:** i'm not talking about this

 **granmirage12:** aww embarrassed? ^-^

 **granmirage12:** it's ok Chihiro

 **granmirage12:** we'll still accept you even if you're dating a deranged psychopath

 **mayomayu:** he's not deranged

 **mayomayu:** i'd say he's more a calculated psychopath than anything

 **mayomayu:** also i don't want to hear it from a guy who rocks the cradle every night and another one who he wishes he could ride that rickshaw

 **catalhawk:** ok those literally singed me

 **catalhawk:** but i'm also very impressed

 **granmirage12:** my "baby" could bench press you Chihiro :)

 **mayomayu:** oh i dont doubt that

 **mayomayu:** but he'd have to stop sucking on his lollipops first for him to do that

 **catalhawk:** ok that wasn't even directed at me and it hurt

 **granmirage12:** haha you just don't want to admit that you're dating someone you'd normally be repulsed by :)

 **mayomayu:** yes i'm very repulsed by him

 **mayomayu:** hence my discombobulation at your accusations

 **catalhawk:** that's a big a word

 **granmirage12:** it's ok Chihiro :)

 **granmirage12:** one day you'll admit it like the rest of us

 **granmirage12:** it's fate

 **mayomayu:** fate can go fuck itself

 **catalhawk:** harsh

 **guitarcaptain:** i said that once

 **guitarcaptain:** you can see how well it worked out in my favor

 **catalhawk:** how discombobulating

 

_10:32 PM_

 

 **basketball:** het guys

 **basketball:** *hey

 **catalhawk:** haha i got worried for a second

 **granmirage12:** what's up Taiga

 **basketball:** momoi n i had a talk

 **guitarcaptain:** what did you talk about?

 **basketball:** kuroko

 **basketball:** she said dat i should date him

 **granmirage12:** that's only if you want to

 **basketball:** yeah

 **basketball:** i thought abt it

 **basketball:** n i think i want 2

 **granmirage12:** wow Taiga what made you decide that?

 **basketball:** i was just thinking

 **basketball:** kuroko n i already hang out all da time

 **basketball:** n   i dont actaally mind kissin n stuf

 **catalhawk:** whoa whoa whoa 

 **catalhawk:** did you kiss him already?

 **basketball:** no

 **basketball:** i imagined it

 **guitarcaptain:** and that made you realize you liked him more than as a partner?

 **basketball:** ye

 **basketball:** it made me think dat i want 2 be dere 4 him

 **basketball:** no matter wat

 **granmirage12:** that's good Taiga :) it's a nice feeling ne?

 **basketball:** ye

 **basketball:** kuroko was really happy wen i told him

 **catalhawk:** so are you guys dating?

 **basketball:** no 

 **catalhawk:** what why?

 **basketball:** kuroko said 2 give it time

 **mayomayu:** for what?

 **basketball:** he sed its too soon cuz i jus realized my feelings

 **granmirage12:** do you agree with him? :O

 **basketball:** no not really

 **basketball:** i no i like kuroko now

 **basketball:** so i want to be w him soon

 **basketball:** but i figure hes waited longer than i have

 **basketball:** so i can wait 2

 **granmirage12:** that's really mature Taiga :)

 **granmirage12:** you'll make each other happy

 **granmirage12:** i'm sure of it

 **catalhawk:** how's momo-chan? she hasn't been on

 **basketball:** ye

 **basketball:** she came over 2 talk 2 kuroko first

 **basketball:** now she n kuroko are talking in da balcony

 **basketball:** she was crying a bit earlier

 **basketball:** but i think shes good now

 **guitarcaptain:** that's good

 **guitarcaptain:** i didnt want to have to beat some sense into any of you personally

 **granmirage12:** i'm glad everything's sorted out though

 **granmirage12:** make sure she gets home safely :)

 **basketball:** will do

 **basketball:** gnight guys

 

_11:15 PM_

 

 **momotocherries:** hey guys

 **momotocherries:** i got home safely ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

 **momotocherries:** tetsu-kun rode the subway all the way to my house so I wasn't alone

 **granmirage12:** that's good!

 **granmirage12:** how are you feeling?

 **momotocherries:** tbh

 **momotocherries:** i feel like i just lost my man to the mistress ( ب_ب )

 **momotocherries:** but i'm an independent woman who can let such things go!~

 **momotocherries:** it did break my heart ngl

 **momotocherries:** but now that i wasn't denying it i could see how happy tetsu-kun was and was glad that he could find something so wonderful with Kagamin

 **momotocherries:** i only wish i could find something like that too (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

 **granmirage12:** don't worry i'm sure you will in no time :)

 **momotocherries:** thanks Himurin!

 **granmirage12:** any time

 

_August 26, 2016_

_12:09 PM_

 

 **catalhawk:** ah i see the light

 **catalhawk:** my fate is sealed

 **catalhawk:** i am now the only single man in this group chat

 **catalhawk:** i can only console myself with the fact that Momo-chan is, too, a single individual

 **momotocherries:** oh pls Tako-chan 

 **momotocherries:** Midorin is sure to be falling for you ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

 **momotocherries:** meanwhile i don't even have someone to pin my hopes on

 **catalhawk:** Shin-chan gives me nothing but misery when it comes to the romantic department

 **momotocherries:** but you still HAVE someone! this totally blows!!

 **mayomayu:** more like a blow to the head

 **mayomayu:** why is this the first thing i read in the morning?

 **momotocherries:** morning Mayurin! (/^▽^)/

 **catalhawk:** lololol 'cause you like us

 **catalhawk:** but i just have one question for you Mayuyu

 **catalhawk:** which head?

 

_guitarcaptain removed catalhawk from the group_

 

 **guitarcaptain:** hey guys

 **guitarcaptain:** i figured i'd do my part and throw the trash away for the morning

 **momotocherries:** lololol Kasa-senpai! o(≧∇≦)o

 **mayomayu:** lol who made you admin?

 **guitarcaptain:** momoi-san

 **guitarcaptain:** she agreed that i'd have authority enough to kick anyone out who's too inappropriate

 **mayomayu:** ah

 **mayomayu:** he's gonna want in again

 **mayomayu:** you know that right

 **guitarcaptain:** i'm aware

 **guitarcaptain:** let him suffer

 

_7:05 PM_

 

_guitarcaptain added catalhawk to the group_

 

 **catalhawk:** you guys are cruel cruel people


	9. ♥ on the brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took this long for an update, guys! I actually had this written up weeks ago but AO3 suddenly decided to act up and whatever I saved before got lost so I got pissed and I couldn't bring up the motivation to rewrite what I already wrote :(((
> 
> The original version was less sucky than this, but I tried to recreate the atmosphere I had before lol

_September 12, 2016_

_10:08 AM_

 

 **catalhawk:** i hate school

 **catalhawk:** when's the next break coming already

 **momotocherries:** lol Tako-chan school's just begun

 **momotocherries:** aren't you excited!! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

 **granmirage12:** haha look at it this way

 **granmirage12:** you get to see Midorima more often

 **catalhawk:** pls

 **catalhawk:** Shin-chan and i don't need school as an excuse to hang out

 **mayomayu:** so basically you have no other reason to be around each other, other than because you're gay

 **mayomayu:** whoops *friends

 **catalhawk:** the first description was adequate thanks

 **guitarcaptain:** dont text at school

 **guitarcaptain:** get back to your studies

 **mayomayu:** lol you prob paid attention at school like a good lil boy, huh?

 **guitarcaptain:** ofc

 **guitarcaptain:** i wasn't gonna make it into a uni on a sports scholarship alone, as sad as that is to admit

 **granmirage12:** oh that reminds me. you got into that high-end uni with Imayoshi Shouichi of Touou, right?

 **momotocherries:** that's right!!! Imayoshi-san said so before he left! congratulations, Kasa-senpai ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡

 **mayomayu:** you were smart enough to get accepted? w0w

 **catalhawk:** lol that uni was Shin-chan's 2nd choice

 **guitarcaptain:** thanks guys

 **guitarcaptain:** and no, my grades weren't enough but being captain of a powerhouse school certainly helped

 **mayomayu:** lol ofc that green giant would have a prestigious uni like this one as his backup

 **catalhawk:** lololol he said they didn't have the medical program he wanted

 **granmirage12:** which is? :O

 **catalhawk:** pediatrics

 **mayomayu:** you mean to tell me he likes kids?

 **momotocherries:** omg! Midorin has a little sister and he's totally in love with her! This job would fit him so well《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

 **catalhawk:** pretty cute when you see it in person

 **catalhawk:** but seeing shin-chan so affectionate still weirds me out lol

 **mayomayu:** jealous?

 **catalhawk:** on the contrary Mayuyu

 **catalhawk:** i’m actually very turned on by it

 **catalhawk:** like if we ever get kids at least I know that’s covered

 **catalhawk:** I mean I don’t want kids or anything

 **catalhawk:** but maybe shin-chan will in the future

 **catalhawk:** gotta be prepared and all

 **mayomayu:** ok first of all, don’t ever tell me any of your turn-ons

 **mayomayu:** I’m not interested in the slightest

 **mayomayu:** second of all, slow your roll Romeo

 **mayomayu:** the man doesn’t even know he’s your bf, let alone your in-the-closet crush

 **catalhawk:** HE WILL ONE OF THESE DAYS

 **mayomayu:** good luck

 **catalhawk:** is there gonna be a follow up of “oh you’re gonna need it” or some snarky remark like that?

 **mayomayu:** that time I was genuinely being motivational, but thanks for the snark

 **catalhawk:** screw yourself Mayuyu~ :)

 **mayomayu:** no need

 **granmirage12:** lol why, ‘cause Akashi’s your right hand now?

 **mayomayu:** go fuck yourself Himuro

 **granmirage12:** no need

 **granmirage12:** Atsushi’s doing it just fine

 **granmirage12:** take notes

 **granmirage12:** this is what it looks like staying true to yourself ^-^

 **mayomayu:** will you admit that you’re dating a five year old?

 **granmirage12:** you see, this is why you and I don’t see eye-to-eye, Chihiro

 **mayomayu:** i rest my case

 

_September 21, 2016_

_11:34 AM_

 

 **momotocherries:** OMGGGG!! You guys I have an EMERGENCY!! (๑´•д • `๑)

 **granmirage12:** what’s going on Satsuki :O

 **catalhawk:** lolol it’s not Aomine having another temper tantrum is it?

 **guitarcaptain:** is Aomine acting like a brat again?

 **basketball:** aomine?

 **mayomayu:** ^^^

 **momotocherries:** are you guys insinuating that all my problems revolve around Dai-chan? （；¬＿¬)

 **catalhawk:** if it’s not about Kuroko, then sorta

 **catalhawk:** but we already dealt with him a month ago

 **basketball:** are you saying it’s NOT about aomine?

 **catalhawk:** whoa WTH Kagami

 **catalhawk:** your writing’s all of a sudden… good?

 **basketball:** autocorrect on phone

 **mayomayu:** we’ve been blessed

 **catalhawk:** ah so what have you been using all this time? a laptop?

 **basketball:** no it was an old desktop

 **mayomayu:** lol never got a laptop?

 **basketball:** i never really used computers much anyway so my dad didn’t think to buy one

 **catalhawk:** lol papa Kagami needs to get with the times!

 **catalhawk:** desktops are so 10 years ago

 **guitarcaptain:** don’t worry about it Kagami

 **guitarcaptain:** my family’s only ever used one computer and it’s a desktop too

 **catalhawk:** why’d you never update to a laptop?

 **guitarcaptain:** I have 3 lil bros that use it

 **guitarcaptain:** but for some reason it keeps getting viruses on it so we didn’t wanna risk buying an expensive laptop only for it to get messed up too

 **catalhawk:** LOL have you checked the history lately

 **guitarcaptain:** on the comp? no why?

 **catalhawk:** hehe just a suggestion

 **momotocherries:** You GUYS you are MISSING the POINT (‡▼益▼)

 **momotocherries:** Dai-chan’s been acting weird!!

 **granmirage12:** what do you mean by weird, Satsuki?

 **momotocherries:** well he’s kinda been avoiding everyone

 **momotocherries:** typically when he’s upset he calls me names like ugly or pig or something to let off some steam

 **momotocherries:** but lately he doesn’t even do THAT

 **mayomayu:** you let him get away with that shit?

 **momotocherries:** it’s so WEIRD

 **momotocherries:** all he does is just mope around and be all miserable

 **momotocherries:** with all the sighing he does you’d think his soul would start seeping out (＠￣Д￣＠；)

 **basketball:** aomine has a soul?

 **guitarcaptain:** maybe he’s depressed

 **guitarcaptain:** and I checked it and the history was clear

 **catalhawk:** LOL looks like you need to have a stern talking-to with your brothers

 **guitarcaptain:** what for?

 **granmirage12:** lol Yukio

 **mayomayu:** for the PORN you bball junkie the PORN

 **momotocherries:** I mean he’s sighing all over the place so maybe?

 **granmirage12:** when does he usually sigh?

 **momotocherries:** either when we’re walking home together or when he’s helping out at the cultural festival

 **catalhawk:** lol isn’t it pretty early for a cultural festival?

 **momotocherries:** tehe~ our school tends to do things ahead of everybody

 **mayomayu:** figures

 **mayomayu:** Rakuzan’s festival started at around the same time too

 **catalhawk:** what are you guys doing for it?

 **momotocherries:** a reverse café!!~ .ﾟ☆(ノё∀ё)ノ☆ﾟ.

 **basketball:** like the guys dressing up as maids and girls dressing up as butlers?

 **basketball:** kuroko told me his class had to do something like that in middle school

 **momotocherries:** oh I remember that! Mukkun’s class had to do theater and Mukkun was the princess~

 **granmirage12:** I have the pics haha

 **momotocherries:** wasn’t he cute?~ but surprisingly Tetsu-kun doesn't have any pics of himself as a maid （（●´∧｀●））

 **basketball:** he said they forgot about him. he said he never felt gladder for his little presence

 **mayomayu:** my class for senior year had to do something like this too, though it wasn't reverse 

 **mayomayu:** unfortunately even with my small presence, I was forced into a servant’s outfit because boy to girl ratio in my class was minimal

 **mayomayu:** it was a tragic time

 **catalhawk:** lolol PICS or it didn’t happen!

 **mayomayu:** I would prefer it never happened so no

 **catalhawk:** spoil sport

 **momotocherries:** ahem. But back to what I was saying. I don’t think dai-chan's actually depressed. Maybe lonely?

 **granmirage12:** why do you think so?

 **momotocherries:** well remember I kept telling you that he’s been hanging out with Kagamin and Tetsu-kun? But now that they’re dating, maybe he feels like a third wheel (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **basketball:** literally all he does when he comes over is play bball eat my food then sleep

 **basketball:** if anything Kuroko and I are the third wheels

 **momotocherries:** hmm true

 **granmirage12:** well besides the sighing, have you noticed anything else different?

 **momotocherries:** he’s been going to practice more

 **momotocherries:** maybe he’s trying to find camaraderie there? ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)

 **granmirage12:** could be

 **granmirage12:** I mean if you think about it, all his friends are kinda shacking up with other people so he might be feeling left out?

 **guitarcaptain:** I just texted all three of them and they said they didn’t even know what porn was

 **catalhawk:** and you BELIEVED them???

 **guitarcaptain:** I didn’t know about porn till I was a sophomore so it’s not that hard to believe

 **mayomayu:** which year is the second eldest?

 **guitarcaptain:** …sophomore

 **granmirage12:** so what’s Aomine doing now? Shouldn’t it be about lunch time?

 **momotocherries:** usually he just disappears to the roof

 **granmirage12:** maybe go check on him?

 **momotocherries:** lol for what? ¯\\_▒ – ﹏ – ▒_/¯ believe me, Himurin. That ganguro’s too prideful for a cliché suicide over the school roof

 **mayomayu:** it’s cliche but it gets the job done

 **catalhawk:** should we be worried?

 **mayomayu:** don’t be

 **mayomayu:** I’m still waiting on Peach and Starrin’s next volume

 **catalhawk:** ah well then no need to worry at all

 

_1:20 PM_

**momotocherries:** ok so I went up to the roof and I checked on him and he was his usual self and Sakurai-kun was with him

 **granmirage12:** does he usually hang out with Sakurai?

 **momotocherries:** well Sakurai-kun’s the only one who can tolerate him most of the time, so he’s kinda stuck with him 乁[ᓀ˵▾˵ᓂ]ㄏ

 **granmirage12:** ah what were they doing? Just sitting there?

 **momotocherries:** yeah. Sakurai-kun was feeding him octopus wieners

 **catalhawk:** lol is aomine some kinda king? Next thing you know, he’ll be having that poor boy feeding him ambrosia

 **momotocherries:** it seriously annoys me how lazy he is (҂⌣̀_⌣́) he kinda treats Sakurai-kun like his lil bento wife

 **catalhawk:** lololol well you DID say that Aomine is lonely

 **catalhawk:** maybe you should hook them up pupupu~

 **momotocherries:** I would never subject anyone, let alone sweet Sakurai-kun, to that ganguro’s fiendish hands! (;｀O´)o

_5:03 PM_

**momotocherries:** omg guys but what if I totally did??

 **mayomayu:** did what

 **momotocherries:** hook Sakurai-kun and Dai-chan together!!! ✧╰( ･ ᗜ ･ )╯✧

 **mayomayu:** “I would never subject anyone, let alone sweet Sakurai-kun, to that ganguro’s fiendish hands! (;｀O´)o”

 **momotocherries:** I know I said that but listen to me!!

 **momotocherries:** so I did some people watching at practice today and I couldn’t believe I never saw it before but

 **momotocherries:** Sakurai-kun was all blushy and stuff while watching Dai-chan play

 **momotocherries:** I always thought it was because he was just sweaty and all tired out before

 **momotocherries:** but now that I’m making all these connections it all makes SEEEENSSSEEEヾ(*Ő∀Ő*)ﾉ

 **granmirage12:** so what are you planning to do?

 **momotocherries:** well first of all I wanna make sure that my hunch is correct

 **momotocherries:** which, y’know, it typically is

 **mayomayu:** kuroko

 **momotocherries:** not the time, Mayurinヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ

 **momotocherries:**  I don’t wanna be wrong about this one but I have a good feeling!~

 **catalhawk:** hahaha so what’re you gonna do? Just walk up to the smol boy and then ask him if he wants to bone Aomine and then push him to confess if so?

 **momotocherries:** EXACTLY ☆ヾ(*´・∀・)ﾉ

 **granmirage12:** uh Satsuki wait

 **momotocherries:** in fact I’ll corner him right before he gets out of the locker room! Wish me luck guys ┝＼( ‘∇^*)^☆／┥

 **granmirage12:** I have a bad feeling about this

 **catalhawk:** haha me too

 

_7:45 PM_

**momotocherries:** haha so like I was totally right ٩(ര̀ᴗര́)

 **catalhawk:** did you manage to set them up after all, further reminding me of my single status and further insulting me in that Aomine of all people managed to get with somebody before I did?

 **momotocherries:** lolol it’s not quite there yet but I did get an admission out of Sakurai-kun

 **momotocherries:** so I asked him if he liked Dai-chan and then he started to apologize

 **momotocherries:** he thought it was because I liked dai-chan too and I would’ve thrown up on the spot if not for him looking so terrified

 **granmirage12:** poor thing haha ^-^

 **momotocherries:** I knooow lol so I asked him what he even liked about dai-chan, ‘cause let’s face it, Aomine’s boorish, egotistic, lazy, and perverted

 **momotocherries:** who’d want a boyfriend like him? ｢(ﾟ<ﾟ)ﾞ??

 **catalhawk:** lolol are you sure you two are friends?

 **momotocherries:** but anyway he told me that it was because “Aomine-san’s kind, and he never backs down from a fight, even if he’s outnumbered”

 **momotocherries:** apparently dai-chan saved him from a group of homophobic bullies

 **mayomayu:** wow straight from a bl novel

 **catalhawk:** lol you read those?

 **mayomayu:** used to

 **catalhawk:** lol why not now?

 **mayomayu:** it gives Akashi… ideas

 **guitarcaptain:** well are his feelings romantic towards Aomine?

 **momotocherries:** he told me yes but he said he didn’t wanna do anything with them ●︿●

 **momotocherries:** he said he’d rather stay friends if it means never losing him (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ

 **guitarcaptain:** so Aomine doesn’t like him back?

 **momotocherries:** well that’s the thing! I’ve never seen Dai-chan in love before. The closest he’s ever been is loving himself (;¬_¬)

 **basketball:** Kuroko said that sakurai’s already winning aomine over with his bentous

 **basketball:** and he’s even into bball

 **basketball:** so he’s got the first hurdle down

 **guitarcaptain:** what’s another thing Aomine likes besides food and bball?

 **momotocherries:** … gravure models

 **guitarcaptain:** you’re right. Sakurai should just drop this brat

 **mayomayu:** does Aomine have a thing for maids?

 **momotocherries:** uh idk?? And frankly I don’t want to know???

 **mayomayu:** well find out if you want this to work

 **catalhawk:** ooooooh good plan mayuyu~

 **basketball:**???

 **granmirage12:** oh that’s right

 **granmirage12:** Satsuki, didn’t you say you guys were doing a reverse café? That means Sakurai would have to be put into a maid outfit right?

 **granmirage12:** that is, if you guys are in the same class?

 **momotocherries:** *GASP* YEEES! this is gonna be so great! ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁) we just gotta believe that dai-chan’s disgusting enough for a maid kink

 **mayomayu:** if he’s a man, he does

 **basketball:** why? It’s just a short dress that’s black and white??

 **catalhawk:** lol but imagine Kuroko in one

 **basketball:** oh

 **catalhawk:** changed your tone have you?

 **granmirage12:** wait I just realized something

 **granmirage12:** aomine’s in your class right?

 **granmirage12:** doesn’t this mean that Aomine has to wear a maid dress too?

 **catalhawk:** you’ve soiled the dream HimuHimu

 **granmirage12:** haha ^-^

 **mayomayu:** he would do no justice for the dress

 **catalhawk:** pls tell us it ain’t so Momo-chan

 **momotocherries:** tehe  ⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ ) was that something I forgot to mention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time for Aomine in a dress ;)))


	10. paint me like one of your french girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the others. But that's because it has something slightly different about it...

_October 1, 2016_

_12:22 PM_

 

 **momotocherries:** alright boys (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و today's the day that we make history!!~

 **momotocherries:** I've made sure that everything today will go smoothly

 **momotocherries:** Sakurai-kun's going to be in the cutest maid outfit and Dai-chan's gonna have the most pervy fetish for it! ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ

 **momotocherries:** nothing could go wrong!

 **mayomayu:** except everything totally could

 **mayomayu:** you keep forgetting that Aomine's going to be in a maid dress too

 **mayomayu:** who's to say Sakurai won't be turned off by the sight of that

 **catalhawk:** HAHAHA

 **catalhawk:** i'm so conflicted because on the one hand I want to see Aomine in it to laugh

 **catalhawk:** but on the other i would also puke in the process

 **catalhawk:** first world problems man

 **momotocherries:** Sakurai-kun will love Dai-chan in all his forms! ( ≧Д≦)

 **momotocherries:** he told me so!!

 **granmirage12:** have they seen each other in their getups at all?

 **momotocherries:** Dai-chan's seen Sakurai-kun in the maid outfit for only a day

 **momotocherries:** but I'm confident that the festival will immerse Dai-chan in that youthful feeling and he'll fall for Sakurai-kun! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) 

 **momotocherries:** besides, I'll be doing Sakurai-kun's makeup for it so he'll look adorable! σ(≧ε≦ｏ) no man will be able to turn him away!!

 **granmirage12:** well have you been keeping in touch with Sakurai about this plan? 

 **momotocherries:** no ヽ(〃･ω･)ﾉ it'll be a surprise!

 **catalhawk:** lol fr?

 **catalhawk:** I think you should give him a fair warning

 **catalhawk:** just in case

 **momotocherries:** why? 「(°ヘ°) this is what Sakurai-kun's been dreaming about since last year!

 **granmirage12:** well think about it this way Satsuki

 **granmirage12:**  what if Sakurai isn't ready to be in a relationship with Aomine? you should really ask him first before you try anything

 **momotocherries:** why would he NOT want to be in a relationship with the guy he's been in love with? Σ(‘◉⌓◉’) that'd be such a waste, especially if I knew the guy liked me back!

 **granmirage12:** well some people like to just admire from afar :)

 **granmirage12:** I'm sure he wouldn't mind but Sakurai would probably appreciate your efforts more if he was privy to the facts first

 **momotocherries:** (´△｀Ⅲ) yeah i guess you're right

 **momotocherries:** i'll go talk to him right now!!

 

_1:04 PM_

**guitarcaptain:** hey Momoi-san

 **guitarcaptain:** so i checked my schedule and i got the day off today

 **guitarcaptain:** i can make it 

 **catalhawk:**  you're going to the festival, Kasamatsu?

 **guitarcaptain:**  yeah

 **guitarcaptain:**  Kise really wanted to go and Momoi insisted I come too so I thought why not

 **catalhawk:**  man Shin-chan didn't wanna go so I can't make it 

 **mayomayu:**  so you decided you weren't gonna go just cuz your boyfriend wasn't?

 **catalhawk:**  well Shin-chan wanted to go get his lucky item today downtown and I'm his ride

 **catalhawk:**  apparently the stars today are aligned to get it and if he doesn't do it now then he can't do it ever

 **granmirage12:** lol what in the world is he getting?

 **catalhawk:**... an autograph from an AV star

 **mayomayu:** which one?

 **granmirage12:** the stars have aligned indeed

 **catalhawk:** siiiiiiiiiiiigh the things i do for love

 **mayomayu** : no the things you do for desperation

 **catalhawk:** her name's Chihiro surprisingly

 **catalhawk:** but i'm sure she's much nicer than the Chihiro I know

 **catalhawk:** and it's not desperation 

 **catalhawk:** it's dedicated pining

 **mayomayu:** euphemism 

 **mayomayu:** also

 **mayomayu:** don't compare me to a porn star 

 **mayomayu:** ever

 **catalhawk:** even though you probably watch them all the time

 **momotocherries:** YAY! I'm so glad you can make it Kasa-senpai ⤴︎ ε=ε=(ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶ ⤴︎

 **m** **omotocherries:** you're gonna have so much fun!!

 **guitarcaptain:** when does the cafe open?

 **momotocherries:** in an hour!~

 **momotocherries:** also I got the A-OK from Sakurai-kun! .ﾟ☆(ノё∀ё)ノ☆ﾟ.

 **granmirage12:** that's great Satsuki

 **granmirage12:** what did he say to the entire plan?

 **momotocherries:** LOL actually he was already thinking of seducing Dai-chan from the get-go

 **catalhawk:** LOL damn Sakurai

 **catalhawk:** i didn't know he had it in him

 **momotocherries:** I know! Me neither Σ(*ﾉ´>ω<｡`)ﾉ

 **momotocherries:** he said he didn't really feel confident about it before but now that I'm helping him, he feels a lot more secure in the idea

 **momotocherries:** i can't wait for Dai-chan to see him!

 **momotocherries:** also has anyone heard from Kagamin yet? ฅ(๑’Δ’๑)

 **momotocherries:** he and Tetsu-kun were supposed to come too

 **granmirage12:** hmm the last I heard from him he said he was making breakfast

 **basketball:** I'm here

 **momotocherries:** Kagamin~ are you and Tetsu-kun gonna make it?

 **basketball:** yea

 **basketball:** i was just making lunch for Kuroko and I

 **momotocherries:** aww but I thought you were gonna eat at the cafe (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)

 **basketball:** we are 

 **basketball:** but the food's for later

 **basketball:** kuroko and i were planning to go play basketball after the festival so we just packed sandwiches to get our energy up

 **basketball:** wanna come with?

 **momotocherries:** OMG yes! 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

 **momotocherries:** but you guys gotta help me set Sakurai-kun and Dai-chan together first!!

 **basketball:** ok

 **granmirage12:** haha today sounds like it's going to be really eventful

 **granmirage12:** i only wish I could come and spend it with you guys

 **momotocherries:** aww me too Himurin (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **basketball:** maybe next time Tatsuya

 **basketball:** you and Murasakibara could just spend the night so you won't feel rushed going home

 **granmirage12:** i'll take you up on that offer then :)

 **momotocherries:** for now though

 **momotocherries:** here's Sakurai-kun's finished look ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ

 

_momotocherries sent a picture_

 

 **catalhawk:** aww he's like a cute kitten

 **guitarcaptain:** all his masculinity is gone. I'm impressed.

 **granmirage12:** great job on his makeup Satsuki :)

 **mayomayu:** not bad

 **mayomayu:** he looks like lera-chan from dungeons and fairies

 **catalhawk:** lol is that a porno? 

 **mayomayu:**  definitely

 **mayomayu:**  it even has a green-haired character that'll give you more affection than the one you've got in real life

 **mayomayu:**  you should give it a look

 **catalhawk:** lol wow

 **catalhawk:** i completely forgot that you wouldn't need porn when akashi's naughty bits are there for you to exploit

 **mayomayu:** you're the reason i'm slightly more suicidal by the day

 **catalhawk:** it's a talent of mine

 **mayomayu:** don't feel too accomplished

 **mayomayu:** most things make me feel on the brink 

 **momotocherries:** aww let's not fight you guys!~ If you want Mayurin you could come and visit the cafe (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

 **mayomayu:** thanks but seeing Aomine in a maid dress would trigger me

 **mayomayu:** and by that i mean the pistol hidden at the bottom of my dresser

 **catalhawk:** yikes ok stay at home 

 **momotocherries:** lol dai-chan doesn't look that bad! (ノ*゜▽゜*) you guys are overreacting

 **mayomayu:** i believe you're under-reacting

 **catalhawk:** LOL send pics 

 

_momotocherries sent a picture_

_momotocherries sent a picture_

 

 **momotocherries:** see? ~ヾ(＾∇＾) i think the dress becomes him

 **catalhawk:** HAHAHAHAHA

 **catalhawk:** he looks so miserable

 **granmirage12:** :X

 **basketball:** bonnet

 **guitarcaptain:** unlike Sakurai, his masculinity is still fully intact

 **guitarcaptain:** i feel for him

 **mayomayu:** wow 

 **mayomayu:** everything intended for reproduction has shriveled back up into my body cavity

 **momotocherries:** LOL Sakurai-kun thinks Dai-chan's hung the stars in the sky though ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨

 **momotocherries** : but now he's too shy to show himself (>_>) 

 **momotocherries** : must I do everything around here?

 **catalhawk** : lol what's going on?

 **momotocherries** : sakurai-kun thinks dai-chan won't like how he looks

 **momotocherries** : but I just pushed him out of the closet and dai-chan looks absolutely taken by him o(*≧□≦)o 

 **catalhawk** : lol the poor sap was literally pushed "out of the closet" 

 **granmirage12** : did aomine say anything to sakurai yet?

 **momotocherries** : Idk lol he's kinda just staring and sakurai-kun's looking more and more red by the minute 

 **catalhawk** : help aomine snap out of it

 **momotocherries** : already on it!!

 **momotocherries:** i elbowed him in the gut

 **momotocherries:** still looks stupid ＼⍩⃝／

 **catalhawk:** lol get Sakurai to do something then 

 **momotocherries:** AAAAH!!~ ✧(๑✪д✪)۶ㅂ٩(✪д✪๑)✧

 

_momotocherries sent a picture_

 

 **momotocherries:** look who's here!

 **granmirage12:** ah Yukio

 **granmirage12:** you and Kise made it ^-^

 **granmirage12:** also you look cute Satsuki

 **catalhawk:** wow you make a very cute guy Momo-chan!

 **catalhawk:** i could kiss you ;)))

 **momotocherries:** lol pls don't

 **momotocherries:** but thank you (ᗒᏬᗕ) ˡ̵˖✮⃛ i modeled myself after Ki-chan actually

 

"Ki-chan! Kasa-senpai!" Satsuki exclaims, waving over a blond crown of hair and a pair of stern, grey eyes. She's bounding towards the entrance and giving the two of them a grandiose flourish about the dainty classroom before they can step any further. "Welcome to the Hara-Harem Cafe, where serving you is always a pleasure!" she recites, immediately swiping a dangling hair away from her face and behind her ear to possibly join the rest within the enclosure of her ponytail. "I'm so glad you guys could make it!"

"Wow, Momocchi! You could really pass off as a guy!" Kise appraises her outfit, where the suit bunches up around her shoulders to fill her feminine gaps for a more masculine form, and where it cinches around her waist to accentuate her noticeable curves, balancing her gait so that her appearance isn't gaudy, but rather more natural. "Add a few more inches and lose a little more chest and I wouldn't have been able to tell at all!" 

Kasamatsu elbows him lightly for his rambunctiousness and Kise easily recoils, although Satsuki can tell it's more of a learned response built out of a sense of familiarity and comfort rather than a cautionary one. "Kise! You're being rude," he reprimands. He sighs and his tone shifts to a gentleness that Satsuki can only now catalogue. "Sorry, Momoi-san. If it's worth anything, you make for a very cute-looking guy."

Satsuki giggles, waving it off. "It's all right! I mean, if I didn't look slightly like a guy then all of this would've been for nothing." 

"Well, that's good." He smiles, and Satsuki suddenly realizes why Kise might have been so enamored with him in the first place. His eyes begin to dart around, and he clears his throat, as if having fully assessed something and trying to maintain a semblance of nonchalance. He sidles closer and Satsuki steers her ear closer to his beckoning hand. "So, how's the plan with Sakurai going? Is Aomine taking the bait?"

Satsuki veers her eyes over to where she last left the two lovebirds. Going by Aomine's gritted muttering and most uncharacteristic guffaw from Kise, the plan has been halted in favor of Kise's boisterous finger-pointing and cajoling. Sakurai is gripping his maid outfit for dear life, clearly at a loss of what to do to gain Aomine's attention back, and it looks like a few freshman are even ready to give him their orders-- orders of which that probably don't even pertain to the menu. Satsuki knows that Aomine is too enraptured in his own idiocy to defend Sakurai from oncoming attempts of flirtation from cringy freshman, so it's time to step in. 

"Well, the plan could be going if Dai-chan wasn't such a lug," she sighs. "I gotta go give Sakurai-kun another pep talk."

Kasamatsu chuckles a bit. "All right. I'll get Kise away so that Aomine can focus on other things."

 

 **guitarcaptain:** Sakurai got hit on by freshmen

 **catalhawk:** lol it hasn't even been an hour

 **granmirage12:** did Aomine do anything?

 **guitarcaptain:** no

 **guitarcaptain:** idiot Kise had to go and make fun of him so he was too busy defending his pride to notice

 **mayomayu:** how romantic

 **catalhawk:** lol that's pretty terrible

 **catalhawk:** i mean even Shin-chan would've defended me

 **catalhawk:** probably

 **mayomayu:** not if he was in a maid costume he wouldn't

 **catalhawk:** fair point

 **momotocherries:** (๑･`▱´･๑) Sakurai-kun is too gutless! i told him to go woo his man but he said he didn't know how!!

 **granmirage12:** well it's true 

 **granmirage12:** there's not much he can really do other than flaunt his skirt off

 **granmirage12:** try and guide him towards initiating conversation with Aomine :O

 **momotocherries:** i did but he's too scared to approach him  ●︿● it has to be Dai-chan who initiates first

 

Satsuki massages at her temples. The day has barely gone on and she's already feeling like she's clutching at straws when it comes to these two. She reminds herself that they simply just need to _talk_ because clearly she can see that Aomine is interested in Sakurai, way more than the average human being who's also into basketball, but not as well-gifted in the sport as him. Because that's what Aomine needs, right? He needs someone patient enough to deal with his egocentricity, but he also needs someone to be there to challenge his athletic prowess. Although Sakurai may not be able to best him like Kagami could, he could certainly still put up a fight and be undeterred by the losses because, truth be told, Sakurai's just as stubborn as the Ganguro is. 

Granted, someone of Sakurai's gentle nature would probably be wasted on someone like Aomine, but if it's what they want, who is she if not their own personal Cupid? 

She gives Sakurai another once-over, and pats herself on the back with how he presents himself. He's so _cute_  that it's almost making her envious. The dress is embracing his body like a billowing jellyfish, the bonnet is accentuating his rather meager hair length, and the makeup makes him look positively radiant. It doesn't help that his eyes are already so doe-like, _and he has such natural lashes..._

 _Dai-chan's such an idiot_ , she seethes.

Yukio eyes her for a moment as he entertains Kise with the confectioneries they've chosen. He's passively shoving Kise's dangling fork away (his horrible attempt at feeding Yukio) when both he and Momoi peer up at the exact moment that Kagami glides in, a clueless glint in his eye as he takes the environment in around him with its pastel garlands and cutesy caricatures of raccoon-dogs. 

His eyes resolutely land on the ruffled Aomine, miserably pouring coffee in a giggling girl's mug.

Kagami, in all his sweet obliviousness, snorts conspicuously and all hell breaks loose.

 

_momotocherries sent a picture_

 

 **momotocherries:** Kagamin's here!~

 **catalhawk:** LOL why does he have a black eye? 

 **granmirage12:** is Taiga ok? :O

 **momotocherries:** (˵¯͒⌢͗¯͒˵) funny story that

 

Except, hell doesn't quite wreak havoc on everything yet. Kuroko was able to intervene, effortlessly inserting himself in Aomine's line of vision and quickly diverting Kagami's chortles behind his phantom presence. Consequently, this also puts him in Momoi's line of vision, and she promptly smothers him in her embrace. "Tetsu-kun! I'm so glad you're here!" she squeals, jostling him from side to side. Aomine's ire is momentarily abated, and Kagami is swiftly taken aside by ever-efficient Yukio, who quickly clamps a hand around his mouth. 

Kise whines, clearly not liking the physical attention Yukio is giving to someone else other than him. "Aww, senpai, you know I'm easily jealous!" 

"Shut up right now!" Yukio hisses, turning his attention back to more important matters. "Kagami, get a hold of yourself." Instead, Kagami's peals of laughter grow even more uninhibited, and Yukio is, for once, at a loss of what to do. It doesn't help that he can't even think with Kise begging for his attention like an abandoned puppy, tugging at his shirt sleeve and being an all-around pest. Luckily enough, it seems Aomine has been intercepted by Sakurai, who's leading him to the makeshift kitchen hidden behind some shoji doors uprooted by tethered hooks in the ceiling. He doesn't know how Sakurai managed it, but he gives the boy props.

He glances over to Momoi, who's conspiratorially whispering with Kuroko in a corner. They seem to notice his staring after a time and they make their way over to find a slightly calmer Kagami Taiga, who's nearly asphyxiated from Yukio's tight grip on his unrelenting guffaws. Kise's still pouting, a whine at the edge of his lips, and Yukio is ready to go home. 

"Kasa-senpai! Tetsu-kun just came up with a brilliant idea!" Momoi whispers heatedly. Kise perks up at this, and Kagami is still unresponsive. He begins to think that they should probably get him checked, but ignores it in favor of listening to this "brilliant idea." He gestures for them to continue. 

"Good afternoon, Kasamatsu-senpai, Kise-kun," Kuroko politely greets. Yukio knew he had a reason for liking this kid. "From what I understand, we're trying to get Sakurai-kun and Aomine-kun together, correct?"

"Whaaat?" Kise exclaims dramatically. "You're trying to get mushroom-cchi and Aominecchi together? That's so cra-"

Yukio clamps a hand around Kise's mouth. He wonders how many people he has to deprive air of today. 

"Keep it down, idiot. It's a covert operation." Kise begins to look like he understands the gravity of the situation, but Yukio doesn't take his hand away. He doesn't trust Kise's mouth from spewing out whatever else quite yet. "So, what do you guys have in mind?" 

"Well," Kuroko begins, peering down at the incapacitated Kagami. "Momoi-san and I were thinking that Aomine-kun likes competition, but it has to be from somebody he acknowledges. Freshmen like earlier don't give him that sense of desperation or intrigue, but if say, it were Kagami-kun, it'd be a different story." Yukio has never heard the kid speak more than a few words. He thinks he'll collapse soon if he doesn't stop explaining soon so he cuts him off, understanding the gist. 

"So, basically, you want to make Aomine jealous. And you're gonna use Kagami to do it."

"Precisely. That is, when he wakes up." 

Kise, Yukio sees, is oddly silent, but then he realizes it's because he's perfectly content having Yukio silence him and he has to let his pretty mouth go. The room is getting too hot. 

Momoi nervously titters. "The only problem is, Kagamin's a pretty terrible actor."

 

 **catalhawk:** so then what happened? LOL

 **momotocherries:** Kagamin woke up and he seemed to get the plan at first

 **mayomayu:** at first?

 **momotocherries:** (；￣Д￣）well Kagamin commented on how pretty Sakurai-kun looked

 **momotocherries:** Sakurai-kun didn't expect it though so he started blushing 

 **momotocherries:** then Dai-chan got pissed so he started flirting with Tetsu-kun instead

 **granmirage12:** i'm guessing Taiga didn't react well to that

 **momotocherries:** nope not at all ( ͒˃⌂˂ ͒)

 **momotocherries:** so they got into a fight and they broke a lot of the tables that *I* decorated (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)

 **granmirage12:** is everyone ok?

 **guitarcaptain:** everyone's fine

 **guitarcaptain:** we were able to stop the two idiots from destroying anymore

 **guitarcaptain:** although emotionally

 **guitarcaptain:** Sakurai probably got hit with it the most

 **catalhawk:** what do you mean? 

 **guitarcaptain:** well he got to assuming that Aomine liked Kuroko and all

 **guitarcaptain:** so he ended up crying

 **granmirage12:** is anyone comforting him? :O

 **basketball:** aomine is

 **granmirage12:** Taiga

 **granmirage12:** are you ok?

 **catalhawk:** looks like a nasty hit man

 **basketball:** yeah aomine got one too

 **mayomayu:** hotheaded imbeciles

 **mayomayu:** so is Sakurai gonna ditch him for good?

 **momotocherries:** actually

 **momotocherries:** i think they'll be just fine ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

 

_momotocherries sent a picture_

 

 **catalhawk:** lololol figures Sakurai would be babying Aomine's bruise 

 **catalhawk:** he's a cinnamon roll too pure for this world

 **granmirage12:** so all's well that end's well?

 **momotocherries:** lol we'll see by the end of the night ⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

 

_7:48 PM_

 

 **catalhawk:** so

 **catalhawk:** should i cry myself to sleep tonight knowing that i'm still forever alone cuz aomine, OF ALL PEOPLE, got with someone?

 **catalhawk:** WHILE rocking a maid dress?

 **mayomayu:** don't you already cry yourself to sleep?

 **catalhawk:** not now Mayuyu

 **catalhawk:** i'm grieving

 **momotocherries:** hehe yeah

 **momotocherries:** they're together （●´∀｀）ノ♡

 **granmirage12:** did they tell you?

 **momotocherries:** actually I saw for myself

 **momotocherries:** when we finally got on break Dai-chan got his head out of his ass and asked Sakurai-kun to go around the festival w/ him

 **momotocherries:** at first Kasa-senpai, Tetsu-kun, and I followed them around to make sure that everything would go smoothly

 **momotocherries:** but eventually we saw that they'd be ok and left them alone

 **guitarcaptain:** the kid actually had the guts to kiss Aomine first

 **guitarcaptain:** it was an oddly cute sight

 **basketball:** aomine looked like an idiot

 **momotocherries:** well apparently you sprouted a nosebleed on your first kiss with Tetsu-kun so i wouldn't be talking big Kagamin ⊂((・▽・))⊃

 **basketball:** he said he would Nevia tell Antarctica about that!!!

 **basketball:** *never *anyone

 **mayomayu:** that is sad sad sad

 **basketball:** STFU

 **catalhawk:** i've been cursed

 **catalhawk:** but good on Sakurai for getting his man

 **catalhawk:** oh by the way doesn't he qualify?

 **granmirage12:** for what? :O

 **catalhawk:** he's a keeper now, technically

 **momotocherries:** *GASP* you're RIIIGHT!~ (｡◝‿◜｡)

 **momotocherries:** let's welcome him into the group you guys!!

 

_momotocherries added mangakuma09_

 

 **momotocherries:** here Sakurai-kun!~ (๑>ᴗ<๑) these were the people that were rooting for you tonight!

 **catalhawk:** hi mushroom boy!! 

 **granmirage12:** Hi Sakurai

 **granmirage12:** is it all right if I call you Ryou? :) it's a little more comfortable for me to remember first names than last names haha

 **guitarcaptain:** hey again Sakurai

 **guitarcaptain:** congratz on your relationship with Aomine

 **guitarcaptain:** though if he does something stupid again don't hesitate to tell me

 **basketball:** sorry about almost breaking aomine's nose today

 **basketball:** even though he deserved it

 **mangakuma09:** Hehelo

 **mayomayu:** you like manga?

 **mangakuma09:** *hello

 **mangakuma09:** and yes! i like everything ranging from dragon ball z to sports manga like Slam Dunk

 **mayomayu:** how about peach and starrin? dungeons and fairies? tales of rin-tan?

 **mangakuma09:** i've never heard of those! i'm sorry!

 **mangakuma09:** and thtank you so much for supporting mer today

 **mayomayu:** oh you'll hear about them

 **mayomayu:** do you have a zesty account?

 **mangakuma09:** that manga site? yes!

 **mayomayu:** good

 **mayomayu:** look up peach and starrin right now

 **mangakuma09:** i ok!

 **catalhawk:** haha oh boy Mayuyu's already started on him

 **granmirage12:** so it seems

 **momotocherries:** hehe it's all one big happy family (•‾⌣‾•)و ̑̑♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just posted this without proofreading it 'cause I was afraid of how terrible the narration ended up. I haven't written anything serious in a long time, so I'm sorry if it's not up to par. Frankly, I'm kinda scared to look, so be gentle?? But, expect some more narration in the future! And finally! Our last member has made it onto the scene. Now we can really get into the nitty-gritty (ahem, like Takao's love life hahahaha poor boi)


	11. luckyyyyy ✰

 

_October 7, 2016_

_12:03 PM_

 

**catalhawk** : so

**catalhawk** : has our mayuyu caused the new sakurai-kun to quit us?

**momotocherries** : lololol Sakurai-kun's still around ~ヾ(＾∇＾)

**catalhawk** : really? I haven't seen him online lately

**momotocherries** : haha that's cuz Dai-chan's an idiot who likes to hog people he likes (￣▽￣*)

**momotocherries** : the boy doesn't even breathe a breath without that ganguro knowing about it 

**mayomayu** : sakurai actually likes my suggestions, thanks

**catalhawk** : oh is that so?

**catalhawk** : have you guys been geeking out together and trading tumbled blogs? lol

**mayomayu** : tumbled's for sad idiots like you

**mayomayu** : but yes we traded blog accounts 

**catalhawk** : hahahaha NERDS

**mayomayu** : but I'm not in love with one so what does that say about you?

**mangakuma09** : i'm here!

**mangakuma09** : Aoimines-san wanted me to feed him food

**mangakuma09** : i'm so sorrry

**catalhawk** : LOL don't you get tired of being around a toddler?

**catalhawk** : also mayuyu I'm a survivor

**mayomayu** : a survivor of what?

**mayomayu** : his tsundere-ness?

**mayomayu** : for all that, the only thing surviving is your virginity

**catalhawk** : ARE YOU ONE TO TALK THEN?

**mayomayu** : about my virginity?

**mayomayu** : lol that's been long gone

**granmirage12** : taken by Akashi? ;)

**mayomayu** : the only thing that devil spawn has taken is my will to live

**granmirage12** : lol but really now Chihiro did you have that even before he introduced himself?

**mayomayu** : a smidgen

**mayomayu** : but that's not the point

**mayomayu** : if anything I'm the one who does the taking

**catalhawk** : of AKASHI'S VIRGINITY?!!!

**guitarcaptain** : OK you brats 

**guitarcaptain** : I'm putting a stop to this nonsense 

**guitarcaptain** : there are multiple people in this chat who don't wanna hear about the action any of your genetalia have been experiencing

**guitarcaptain** : and if Mayuzumi wants his bedroom activities with Akashi to be private, then they're gonna stay private, got it?

**mayomayu** : lol w0w

**granmirage12** : well said Yukio ^o^

**catalhawk** : lolololololol but that's no fun

**mangakuma09** : i'm sorry Mayuzumi-san

**mangakuma09** : i never knew you were dating the red emperor!

**mangakuma09** : congratulations!

**mayomayu** : why do I even bother with any of you?

**catalhawk:** 'cause we speak the truth ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**granmirage12:** and only the truth ^-^

**mangakuma09:** oh I'm sorry!

**mangakuma09:** are you not dating him after all? i'msalfkd sor ry for assugnimn

**catalhawk:** whoa calm down mushroom-kun

**catalhawk:** mayuyu's always been in a perpetual state of denial

**granmirage12:** yeah haha don't worry about it

**granmirage12:** Chihiro's just shy~

**mayomayu:** right 

**catalhawk:** wait 

**catalhawk:** no rebuttal?

**granmirage12:**  or salty remark? :O

**mayomayu:** nah

**momotocherries:** Σ(゜ロ゜;)

**momotocherries:** are you feeling sick Mayurin?!

**mangakuma09:** are you mad about the feedback on the new Ringo-tan dakimakura review you made? 

 

_1:33 PM_

 

**catalhawk:** mayuyuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**catalhawk:** hey cmon

**catalhawk:** are you upset??

**granmirage12:** it's ok if you are

**granmirage12:** we understand it's a lot to come to terms with :)

**momotocherries:** Mayurin! (,,꒪꒫꒪,,) don't listen to Himurin! if we upset you we're really really really sorry!!!

**mangakuma09:** so verry sorrry

**mangakuma09:** I'm sorry!

**mangakuma09:** that came out sounding so sarcastic

**mangakuma09:** i'm sorry so sorry

 

_3:13 PM_

 

**mangakuma09:** i'm sorry on behalf of everyone

**mangakuma09:** no wait i'm sorry that came out wrong

**mangakuma09:** i'm sorry i'm saying sorry for everyone

**mangakuma09:** they didn't say something so embarrassing about you

**mangakuma09:** not that Ringo-tan is embarrassing 

**mangakuma09:** Ringo-tan is very cute and you have every right to be upset that everyone else thinks her new design is gaudy

**mangakuma09:** wait no 

**mangakuma09:** i didn't mean to sa

**mangakuma09:** *say that she's gaudy i dontnd dthink shes' gaudy

**mangakuma09:** and i said something embarasssinga bout yuo again

**mangakuma09:** i'm sorry

**mangakuma09:** IM SOORYR 

 

_[cut for length]_

 

**catalhawk:** holy wall of text

**catalhawk:** mushroom-kun are you still breathing?

**granmirage12:** Ryou are you ok? 

**guitarcaptain:** what the hell

**guitarcaptain:** over 200 messages 

**guitarcaptain:** of sorries

**momotocherries:** sorry guys! Sakurai-kun gets this way sometimes (￣◇￣;) even though the fault doesn't even lie with him

**guitarcaptain:** i get that

**guitarcaptain:** i've even seen him apologize for making shots into the hoop

**guitarcaptain:** but why is he apologizing so much this time around? 

**catalhawk:** Mayuyu's acting distant all of a sudden :\

**guitarcaptain:** doesn't he always?

**granmirage12:** well 

**granmirage12:** he's acting even more particularly so 

**catalhawk:** he didn't give us his trademark sassy retorts when we were joking on him

**guitarcaptain:** wth did he hit his head or something?

**mangakuma09:** I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SORRY I'M SO SORRY

**catalhawk:** hey mushroom-kun! you're back

**mangakuma09:** yes! I'm sorry I'm back but I just really want Mayuzumi-san to forgive me for my transgressions 

**granmirage12:** ahaha Ryou you didn't do anything wrong

**mangakuma09:** but he hasn't responded 

**momotocherries:** ehehe f(^_^; Sakurai-kun it's ok

**momotocherries:** mayurin does this sometimes

**mangakuma09:** even so! I'm still so sorry that he had to leave because I revealed his secret

**catalhawk:** ohoho mush-kun that was no secret

**granmirage12:** everyone knows about his kinky obsessions :)

**mangakuma09:** I'M SORRY!

**catalhawk:** lol

**catalhawk:** are you apologizing FOR him? oh my god

**catalhawk:** you're a saint mush-kun

**mangakuma09:** I'M SORRY I'LL TONE IT DONE 

**mangakuma09:** *DOWN

**guitarcaptain:** hey calm it brat

**guitarcaptain:** your sorries are giving me a headache

**mangakuma09:** I'M SO SORRY I'M A BRAT 

**mangakuma09:** SORRY SIR I SAID IT AGAIN

**mangakuma09:** SORRY

**mangakuma09:** I SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE

**guitarcaptain:** hey hey 

**guitarcaptain:** who the hell taught you to be so self-deprecating? 

**guitarcaptain:** if i find out who it is I'm gonna beat some common sense into them

**mangakuma09:** oh don't do that please!

**mangakuma09:** it's a bad habit I haven't been able to get rid of!

**mangakuma09:** Aoine-san is trying to work on it with me!

**mangakuma09:** *Aomine-san

**basketball:** he must not be doing a good job

**momotocherries:** Kagamin! （；○□○） that's so mean

**catalhawk:** lol kinda harsh there bro

**basketball:**??

**guitarcaptain:** Kagami's right though

**guitarcaptain:** if Aomine was really working on this with him then he wouldn't be saying things like he's sorry he's alive

**guitarcaptain:** i would slap Kise upside the head if he ever uttered such nonsense to me

**momotocherries:** you guys ໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७ habits are hard to kick

**momotocherries:** give him a little slack

**mangakuma09:** i'm sorry to be saying this again but I am truly sorry 

**mangakuma09:** please don't blame Aomine-san for this

**mangakuma09:** the problem lies with me 

**basketball:** hey 

**basketball:** i didn't mean it like that

**basketball:** what i meant to say was that Aomine probably isn't doing his job because when he's around all you do is have fun

**mangakuma09:**!!!!!!!!

**catalhawk:** whoa slicky rick ;) 

**momotocherries:** Kagamin! ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ 

**granmirage12:** ahaha that's probably not what Taiga meant

**basketball:**??

**mangakuma09:** um yes

**mangakuma09:** i kind of get what you're saying Kagami-san

**mangakuma09:** whenever i'm around asomine-san i get really flustered and don't say anything

**mangakuma09:** *aomine-san

**mangakuma09:** so i don't say sorry a lot around him

**mangakuma09:** he really thinks i've come a long way

**mangakuma09:** but it's really only that i can't find the words to tell him anything 

**momotocherries:** awww Sakurai-kun! ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰ I know how you feel! 

**momotocherries:** whenever Tetsu-kun was around sometimes I just couldn't form any sentences to convey my thoughts and feelings (⁄ ⁄^⁄ᗨ⁄^⁄ ⁄)

**basketball:** that happens to you too?

**momotocherries:** kyaah! Σ(*ﾉ´>ω<｡`)ﾉ Kagamin!! You should know how it feels! You know the way he just angles his blue blue eyes your way and then you're just kinda stuck wondering how such a shade of blue exists!!! 

**basketball:** sorta

**basketball:** i always just wonder how that shade of blue completely matches Nigou

**catalhawk:** lol you're quite the romancer aren't ya Kagami?

**basketball:** wth

**basketball:** kuroko said the exact same thing

**granmirage12:** he was probably being sarcastic about it Taiga

**catalhawk:** lol wht did you say?

**basketball:** I just told him I'm glad he's my partner in many ways

**catalhawk:** ah man that just gave me a shot of the dokis

**basketball:** shut up 

**basketball:** but anyway Sakurai that's what i meant

**basketball:** glad you understood

**mangakuma09:** ah yes! 

**mangakuma09:** but it's true! I still need to work on it 

**guitarcaptain:** well if Aomine isn't much help, then we'll step in and help you out

**guitarcaptain:** Momoi-san is even closer too so she could probably lend a hand

**momotocherries:** yeah (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ I'll definitely help you Sakurai-kun!~

**momotocherries:** hmm~ maybe we should have a punishment every time you say sorry (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و that way you'll be conditioned to never say it again! maybe kiss Daichan every time you even THINK it

**granmirage12:** ahaha Satsuki I think that'd be a little too invasive

**granmirage12:** besides the fact, I think Ryou would actually like to kiss Aomine

**momotocherries:** oh that's right 

**momotocherries:** i keep forgetting you're actually sexually attracted to that ganguro ¯\\_▒ – ﹏ – ▒_/¯

**mangakuma09:** yes! I'm sorry!

**catalhawk:** well then

**catalhawk:** go ahead and kiss the boi

**mangakuma09:** we started already?!! i'm sorry! i'll do it now!

**catalhawk:** ahaha now you're gonna have to do it twice

**mangakuma09:** yes! I will! I'm sorry I messed up! so sorry!

**catalhawk:** ok now I just feel like you really wanna snog Aomine mush-kun

 

_5:03 PM_

 

**catalhawk:** lol did you guys make out too hard? 

**mangakuma09:** ah no we didn't!

**mangakuma09:** but i kissed him a few times

**mangakuma09:**!!!!!

**granmirage12:** oh did he think it was weird that you'd just kiss him out of the blue?

**mangakuma09:** um well every time I would do it he'd get very startled and then I would end up saying sorry each time 

**mangakuma09:** then i'd end up having to kiss him again and again

**mangakuma09:** I think Aomine-san got mad at me though

**granmirage12:** why is that? :O

**mangakuma09:** well he's locked himself in my bathroom for a while now

**mangakuma09:** he hasn't come out 

**catalhawk:** LOL how long has he been in there?

**mangakuma09:** it's going to be about 30 minutes soon

**granmirage12:** ahaha oh no Ryou 

**granmirage12:** aomine is definitely not upset with you

**mangakuma09:**??

**catalhawk:** i can tell you that it's happiness that has brought him to your wonderful toilet

**mangakuma09:** his stomach is upset with butterflies?

**catalhawk:** ahahahaha 

**catalhawk:** yes my young shounen

**catalhawk:** yes

**mangakuma09:** well 

**mangakuma09:** i'm really sorry that his stomach is feeling upset now 

**mangakuma09:** but i'm not sorry that I was able to kiss Aomine-san a lot!

**catalhawk:** that's the spirit mush-kun!

**catalhawk:** snog the hell out of him

**mangakuma09:** i will! i'm sorry!

**granmirage12:** ahaha y'know, if you wanna kiss him, you don't have to keep saying sorry

**granmirage12:** just do it ;)

**mangakuma09:**!!!!!

 

_7:53 PM_

 

**catalhawk:** siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh

 

_8:07 PM_

 

**catalhawk:** siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh

 

_8:32 PM_

 

**catalhawk:** sigh

**catalhawk:** sigh

**catalhawk:** sigh

**catalhawk:** sigh

**catalhawk:** sighsighsighsighsighsighsighsighsighsighsighsighsighsighsighsighsigh

**catalhawk:** sigh

**catalhawk:** sigh

**guitarcaptain:** what Takao

**catalhawk:** oh just wondering what everyone was up to

**guitarcaptain:** preparing to go to bed

**guitarcaptain:** like you should be

**catalhawk:** meh

**guitarcaptain:** fine 

**guitarcaptain:** gn then

**catalhawk:** WAIT

**catalhawk:** I want some advice senpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~

**guitarcaptain:** ok on what?

**catalhawk:** well if I ask it you have to promise not to kick me out of the chat

**guitarcaptain:** nice try

**catalhawk:** no really! it's important!!!

**guitarcaptain:** doesn't seem like it

**catalhawk:** it will be! I promise Kasamatsu-senpai

**guitarcaptain:** just because you're finally using honorifics doesn't mean I still won't block you

**catalhawk:** :((((((((

**guitarcaptain:** hurry up and ask it 

**guitarcaptain:** my patience is running dry

**catalhawk:** fiiineee

**catalhawk:** so like with Kise

**catalhawk:** when you guys told each other your feelings how did you go and say it?

**guitarcaptain:** what the hell kinda question is that?

**catalhawk:** it's a legitimate one! i really want to know!

**catalhawk:** like honestly

**catalhawk:** all of you guys (besides Momo-chan), you're all dating a gom

**catalhawk:** how fucking bizarre is that?

**catalhawk:** but we all know how childish and idiotic they all are and yet still they're able to string us up by the balls like this

**catalhawk:** i mean hell

**catalhawk:** the guy i like is into fortunes and lucky items for chrissake

**catalhawk:** but I still like the weirdo despite it

**catalhawk:** so i guess what i'm trying to say is 

**catalhawk:** I wanna date the guy already

**guitarcaptain:** ok first of all

**guitarcaptain:** my balls are very intact and not strung up by anything

**guitarcaptain:** especially not by Kise

**catalhawk:** noted

**guitarcaptain:** second of all

**guitarcaptain:** yeah they're all weirdos but they're also just brats trying to find their way around high school and a sport they love

**guitarcaptain:** some will sync up well with others, and some, like Midorima, will stick to his charts 'cause Idk it means something to him and if it makes it easier to navigate life with it then so be it

**guitarcaptain:** lastly yeah you're probably at your wit's end

**catalhawk:** medically insane at this point yes

**guitarcaptain:** idk why you'd think i'd be the best person to ask this but well here's what i got for you

**guitarcaptain:** from what i've seen the guy is a pain in the ass to deal with and he knows that so he doesn't like being around other people but for some reason he can tolerate you

**guitarcaptain:** you're probably one of his first friends outside of the toxic circle that was Teikou

**guitarcaptain:** he'll value your friendship above anything 

**guitarcaptain:** you probably do too and that's what's holding you back

**guitarcaptain:** you know him better than me so you have to decide whether his character will hold strong in the face of doubt

**catalhawk:** wow senpai

**guitarcaptain:** what

**catalhawk:** you just cleared up a few things for me

**catalhawk:** thanks Kasamatsu

**guitarcaptain:** don't worry about it

**catalhawk:** haha I didn't use an honorific there yknow

**guitarcaptain:** I know you damn brat

**guitarcaptain:** go to bed already

 

_October 8, 2016_

_9:12 AM_

 

**momotocherries:** (•̪ o •̪) Tako-chan! you're going to confess?!!

**catalhawk:** as a matter of fact I am 

**momotocherries:** ლ(^o^ლ) omg yay!~ i'm so glad you've decided to do it

**momotocherries:** but why the sudden change of heart?

**catalhawk:** nah it wasn't a change of heart or anything

**catalhawk:** i just figured it was about time

**mayomayu:** it's WAY past time

**momotocherries:** Mayurin!!! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o you're back!

**granmirage12:** where were you all this time? :O

**granmirage12:** Ryou was about to have a conniption saying all those sorries to you

**mayomayu:** I ran out of fucks to give

**catalhawk:** that seems more likely than the theory I had going in my head

**granmirage12:** lol what of

**catalhawk:** I thought he had a self-reflection and realized that he was a facade of a human

**catalhawk:** he was, as everyone predicted, a salt bag trapped in the machinations of a human body

**mayomayu:** i realized that a long time ago

**catalhawk:** and that's why I said the theory was unlikely

**mayomayu:** speaking of theories maybe you should check your oha-asa 

**mayomayu:** you'll need the extra luck with the venture you're planning to do today

**catalhawk:** ah

**catalhawk:** there's my salty bag of saltiness

**mayomayu:** i'm not your anything

**granmirage12:** ahaha i'm sure everything will sort itself out Kazunari 

**granmirage12:** go in there brimming with confidence

**momotocherries:** o(*≧□≦)o yeah! show Midorin that you're man enough for him and you won't take no for an answer!!!

**mangakuma09:** do your best Takao-san! i'll cheer for you like you did for me

**guitarcaptain:** and don't whine if it doesn't go the way you expect

**basketball:** thumbs up

**catalhawk:** ahh you guys are awesome thanks

**momotocherries:** (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ I'll send luck your way Tako-chan! Fight-o!!

**catalhawk:** hell yeah thanks ;)

**mayomayu:** but seriously buy that lucky item

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! (channels Sakurai) I just graduated from high school and college stuff was weighing me down and STILL is actually T_T Hopefully there are still some of you keeping up with this story haha I do apologize if a lot of it is OOC, but I wrote this all at 1 AM and I'm sleepy af I figured since the inspiration was hitting me, I better not waste it. More updates to come, you guys! We WILL get Takao's love life to blossom. I guarantee it ;)


	12. confession time-nodayo

_October 8, 2016_

_12:04 PM_

 

 **catalhawk:** haha

 **catalhawk:** oh shit

 **catalhawk:** i'm gonna go jump off a roof now guys bye

 **granmirage12:** Kazunari what happened? :O

 **catalhawk:** ugh

 **guitarcaptain:** oi

 **guitarcaptain:** what the hell are you on now? I thought you said you were going to confess

 **mangakuma09:** did he say no?

 **mangakuma09:** oh God! I'm sorry! that must feel like I'm rubbing salt in the wound!!

 **mangakuma09:** I'm so sorry! I didn't it mean that way! Plasae tel lme yuor'e all right!!!

 **momotocherries:** Tako-chan! Σ(,,oΔo,,*) what happened?

 **momotocherries:** do I need to come and beat Midorin up (╬ಠ益ಠ )

 **catalhawk:** oh no it's not that

 **catalhawk** : haha...

 **catalhawk:** I'm just scared shitless

 **catalhawk:** he's over there sitting all nice and pretty

 **catalhawk:** and idk i'm just rooted to my spot

 **catalhawk:** hahahahahaha

 **mayomayu:** just go and talk to him already idiot

 **granmirage12:** well instead of admiring him from afar why don't you admire him from up close :)

 **catalhawk:** No no I think I'm good Himurin

 **catalhawk:** I don't wanna ruin the nice imagery

 **mayomayu:** are you a moron?

 **mayomayu:** wait

 **mayomayu:** don't answer that rhetorical question

 **momotocherries:** (；￣Д￣）Tako-chan! you had us almost scared to death!

 **momotocherries:** you're freaking out and you haven't even said hi yet!!

 **catalhawk:** I can't do it Momo-chan! I'm shaking too much hahahahaha

 **guitarcaptain:** pull yourself together imbecile

 **catalhawk** : WHO ARE YOU TO TALK KASAMATSU? KISE PROBABLY HAD YOU SHOOK WHEN HE CONFESSED TO YOU

 **guitarcaptain** : HEY

 **guitarcaptain:** this isn't about me and him right now

 **guitarcaptain:** this is about you and Midorima

 **mayomayu:** yeah no shit captain obvious

 **guitarcaptain** : LANGUAGE

 **mayomayu** : listen Takao

 **mayomayu** : have some spine

 **mayomayu** : and you know you have more rationality than this

 **mayomayu** : or else Shuutoku wouldn't have even stood a chance against Rakuzan so get a damn grip

 **mayomayu:** literally what is the worst that could happen? you'll lose the green giant's friendship?

 **mayomayu** : he already treats you like his pack mule and fetch secretary so you're literally not even salvaging anything worthwhile

 **granmirage12** : yes but friendship is always important Chihiro

 **granmirage12** : especially in team play

 **granmirage12** : and this is somebody Kazunari will have to spend three more years with in the club

 **granmirage12** : this would be hard to swallow for anyone

 **momotocherries:** yeah (｡•́︿•̀｡) if things hadn't gone so well for Sakurai-kun then he would have had to deal with unrequited feelings

for someone in his own team

 **momotocherries** : Σ(゜ロ゜;)

 **momotocherries:** that's not to say that YOUR confession won't go well Tako-chan!

 **momotocherries** : take it from me!

 **momotocherries** : it's much better to get closure than to keep wondering forever, y'know??

 **basketball** : yea

 **basketball** : you have to talk it out

 **basketball:** idk how well of a talker Midorima is

 **basketball:** actually he can't talk to people

 **basketball:** like at all

 **basketball:** the stick up his ass couldn't go any deeper

 **catalhawk:** wow talk dirty to me Kagami

 **basketball:** but i do know the guy has a big sense of honor

 **basketball:** or something like that

 **basketball** : idk where i was trying to go with it

 **granmirage12** : it's ok Taiga :)

 **granmirage12** : basically

 **granmirage12:** Midorima won't trivialize your feelings

 **granmirage12:** he'll treat it with respect because you're his teammate and friend

 **guitarcaptain** : ^^^ what they said

 **mayomayu:** yeah

 **mayomayu:** and all the fairy dust and Sailor Moon bs that goes along with it

 **catalhawk:** you sure know how to make a confession feel magical Mayuyu

 **mayomayu:** meh

 **mayomayu:** i've seen plenty confessions in my time

 **mayomayu:** none of them surprise me anymore

 **granmirage12:** Hmm all from light novels I assume :)

 **mayomayu** : have you ever contemplated shutting up

 **granmirage12:** ^-^

 **granmirage12:** not when it depicts the truth

 **granmirage12:** by the way

 **granmirage12:** did you use those light novels for reference when you confessed to Akashi?

 **mayomayu:** hahaha

 **mayomayu:** no

 **mayomayu:** he did

 **catalhawk:** woooooooooow

 **catalhawk:** all kinds of confessions today

 **mayomayu:** so far I've only seen one

 **mayomayu:** get with the damn program

 **catalhawk:** alright

 **catalhawk:** I'll fix it now

 **catalhawk:** siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh

 **catalhawk:** wish me luck!~

 **momotocherries** : o(*≧□≦)o YES! You GO Tako-chan! Fighttoooooooooooooooo~

 

_4:56 PM_

 

 **guitarcaptain** : seems too quiet in here

 **guitarcaptain** : i wonder what that idiot's doing keeping us in suspense like this

 **mayomayu:** haha anxious Kasamatsu?

 **guitarcaptain** : like hell

 **guitarcaptain** : it's just too eerie in here without that idiot blowing up the group chat

 **granmirage12** : haha it does seem a little less lively

 **granmirage12** : but maybe that's because we're all waiting with bated breath

 **momotocherries** : yeah (｡-人-｡)

 **momotocherries** : stuff like this in real life is actually really nerve-wracking!

 **mangakuma09:** Yes! it's very scary

 **mangakuma09** : I thought that I was going to faint when I confessed to Aomine-san

 **guitarcaptain** : god that sounds too intense

 **granmirage12** : hmm but it all ended up pretty rewarding for us in the end

 **momotocherries** : (๑´╹‸╹`๑) hmm how did you confess Himurin?

 **granmirage12** : ahaha

 **granmirage12** : well actually Atsushi was the one who confessed

 **granmirage12** : in his own roundabout way ofc

 **granmirage12:** he told me he was tired of seeing me being confessed to by all the girls in the school

 **granmirage12** : so he told me to just stick to one person

 **granmirage12** : I asked him who he thought it should be

 **granmirage12** : and he was so cute when he blushed and told me I was an idiot for having to even ask it ^-^

 **momotocherries** : ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) awww!~ that IS what Mukkun would say

 **granmirage12:** ahaha he's a lot more vocal about what he wants now though

 **granmirage12** : and quite specific nowadays

 **momotocherries** : He's really grown hasn't he? (￣▽￣)ノ

 **granmirage12:** haha well what about you Satsuki?

 **granmirage12:** how did you first confess to Kuroko-kun?

 **momotocherries** : haaaaaaaaaaah~ well

 **momotocherries** : I thought for sure that I would always just keep my feelings for Tetsu-kun inside （。＞ω＜）。

 **mangakuma09** : but then what happened?

 **momotocherries** : well, one day I forgot to bring my umbrella to school because I had been too busy trying to get Dai-chan out of bed

 **momotocherries** : It was pouring pretty badly and I had drafts in my bookbag so I didn't want the papers to get wet

 **momotocherries** : and Tetsu-kun, who forgot his textbooks and stayed behind to get them, offered to share his umbrella with me!

 **momotocherries** : it was so sweet and he told me if I didn't mind being under the same umbrella then he would gladly walk me home

 **momotocherries** : even though he lived in the opposite direction of me and had a train to catch!!

 **momotocherries** : （ﾉ｡≧◇≦）ﾉ（ﾉ｡≧◇≦）ﾉ（ﾉ｡≧◇≦）ﾉ

 **momotocherries:** my heart couldnt take it and I just HAD to confess!

 **momotocherries** : and Tetsu-kun, ever the gentleman, told me that he appreciated my feelings

 **momotocherries:** but told me that it just wasn't the right time for us to be together

 **momotocherries:** (︶︹︺)

 **granmirage12** : aww I'm sorry Satsuki

 **momotocherries** : Oh no! I was fine ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/

 **momotocherries** : I knew he was trying to let me down gently

 **momotocherries** : but that just made me fall for him even more!!

 **momotocherries** : sigh

 **momotocherries** : (੭ ˃̣̣̥ ㅂ˂̣̣̥)੭ु I'll never find anybody as mysterious and gentle as Tetsu-kun

 **momotocherries:** but well you know!~ it is what it is

 **momotocherries** : besides

 **momotocherries** : Tetsu-kun looks so happy with Kagamin

 **granmirage12:** yes they do make a cute couple

 **granmirage12** : but I'm sure you'll find somebody soon Satsuki

 **granmirage12** : there's no way you won't

 **momotocherries** : aww thanks Himurin ⤴︎ (ง ˃̶͈̀ᗨ˂̶͈́)۶

 **momotocherries** : but how about you Sakurai-kun?

 **momotocherries** : you never did tell us how it went down between you and Dai-chan (/^▽^)/

 **granmirage12:** oh yeah Ryou ^-^ the only thing we heard was that you had kissed Aomine first

 **mangakuma09** : !!!!!!!!!

 **mangakuma09:** wwel

 **mangakuma09:** it was uncharacteristic of me but  i got really jealous of Kuroko-san that day

 **mangakuma09:** i really thought Aomine-san would go back to him

 **momotocherries** : ｢(ﾟ<ﾟ)ﾞ?? but Dai-chan and Tetsu-kun never dated

 **mangakuma09** : ////

 **mangakuma09** : i just really thought they did

 **mangakuma09** : he always talks about him

 **mangakuma09** : i just didn't want to lose to Kuroko-san no matter what

 **momotocherries** : (;＾◇＾)ゝ haha Sakurai-kun this isn't actually the sport

 **mangakuma09:** yes! I'm sorry but I told Aomine-san that I wouldn't take no for an answer unless he truly was against dating boys

 **granmirage12:** wow! that's amazing guts Ryou

 **mangakuma09:** yes!! thank you! but then I got scared that i might've come on too strong

 **mangakuma09:** but Aomine-san ended up blushing so much that I couldn't help but kiss him!!!

 **mangakuma09:** i didn't mean for it to happen but it did and I apologized so much!!!

 **guitarcaptain:** that sounded like Kise

 **guitarcaptain:** he was way too annoying about it

 **guitarcaptain:** i ended up just being swept up in his rhythm

 **guitarcaptain:** again

 **mayomayu** : even though you probably sputtered like an illiterate child

 **guitarcaptain:** i didn't expect it, all right?

 **mayomayu:** even after all the major hints?

 **mayomayu:** that's too depressing even for you

 **guitarcaptain:** shut your trap

 **guitarcaptain:** he came to my house looking like the world was crashing around him

 **guitarcaptain:** I was more spooked than anything

 **guitarcaptain:** I thought his injury had gotten worse but it was actually just a confession

 **mayomayu:** haha "just"

 **granmirage12:** well everyone's gone around talking about their confessions

 **mayomayu:** and?

 **granmirage12:** :)

 **granmirage12:** you haven't told us yours

 **mayomayu:** i don't have one to tell

 **momotocherries:** （；¬＿¬) come on Mayurin

 **momotocherries:** you've kept this up for too long already

 **momotocherries:** everyone knows you and Akashi-kun are together!!! (;｀O´)o

 **momotocherries:** it's no secret!!!

 **granmirage12:** it's ok if you don't want to though Chihiro

 **granmirage12:** being scared is perfectly reasonable

 **mayomayu:** alright you nosy skeptics

 **mayomayu:** buckle up

 **catalhawk:** I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE

 **momotocherries:** o(*≧□≦)o TAKO-CHAN!!!

 **mangakuma09:** Takao-san!

 **granmirage12:** Kazunari

 **guitarcaptain:** imbecile

 **guitarcaptain:** you're finally back

 **catalhawk:** HUNHUNHUN

 **catalhawk:** Yes

 **catalhawk:** and boy do I have a story to tell you

 **granmirage12:** are you guys officially dating? :D

 **catalhawk:** oh MORE than that

 **catalhawk:** we're getting MARRIED

 **momotocherries:** ˭̡̞(◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)◞*✰ whhhhhhaaaaaat

 **momotocherries:** already???!!!

 **guitarcaptain:** Midorima proposed? wth?

 **guitarcaptain:** you guys are too young for something that committed

 **basketball:** congratz

 **granmirage12:** are you sure about this Kazunari? this seems a little too sudden

 **mangakuma09:** I send you best wishes!!!

 **mayomayu:** marriages are a sham

 **catalhawk:** ahahaha oh god you guys actually took me seriously

 **catalhawk:** no we're not actually getting married

 **catalhawk:** but we might as well be 'cause Shin-chan's mine now and I have no intention of letting him go :3

 **momotocherries:** ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪ kyaaaah~ I'm so happy for you guys

 **granmirage12:** that's great Kazunari!

 **granmirage12:** how did it play out?

 **catalhawk:** well if you must know

 **catalhawk:** I took Shin-chan on a very sophisticated date

 **mayomayu:** you went to maji burger didn't you?

 **catalhawk:** let me finish Mayuyu

 **basketball:** its true though

 **basketball:** Kuroko and I saw them

 **basketball:** Midorima was a mess

 **basketball:** cause Takao was crying

 **mayomayu:** wow how lame

 **guitarcaptain:** why were you crying?

 **mangakuma09** : are you ok Takao-san?

 **catalhawk:** LEMME FINISH MY STORY

 **catalhawk:** as I was saying

 **catalhawk:** i took him out on a sophisticated date

 **catalhawk:** and after we ate, I took him to the planetarium

 **catalhawk:** and get this

 **catalhawk:** so I came to confess right?

 **catalhawk:** but SHIN-CHAN BEAT ME TO IT

 **catalhawk:** while I was busy making fun of the Pisces constellation

 **catalhawk** : shoutout to you Mayuyu ;)

 **mayomayu:** thanks

 **catalhawk:** Shin-chan took my hand

 **catalhawk:** all blushy and embarrassed

 **catalhawk:** and told me about his undying love for me!

 **mayomayu:** he probably just told you about his star compatibility with you didn't he?

 **catalhawk:** I TAKE WHAT I CAN GET

 **catalhawk:** but i made sure to give him a kiss on the cheek before he left for the subway so there were no misunderstandings

 **catalhawk:** i kept it virginal though

 **catalhawk:** Shin-chan would combust into a pile of flames if I went beyond that

 **catalhawk:** so YEAH

 **catalhawk:** that's my confession story!

 **momotocherries:** awww .ﾟ☆(ノё∀ё)ノ☆ﾟ. that's amazing Tako-chan!

 **momotocherries:** now you can go and claim that you're not the only single one in this chat anymore...

 **momotocherries:** 'cause I'm the only one now ಥ_ಥ

 **catalhawk:** awww Momo-chan it's ok

 **catalhawk:** I'll hook you up with somebody!

 **catalhawk:** what's your type? I can scope them out!

 **catalhawk:** I don't have this hawk eye for nothing y'know

 **momotocherries:** （；¬＿¬) that's not how it works Tako-chan

 **catalhawk:** but FR

 **catalhawk:** just say the word Momo-chan

 **guitarcaptain:** get off her back idiot

 **guitarcaptain** : If Momoi-san wants to find someone at her own pace then that's what she'll do and we're all gonna respect that

 **catalhawk:** awwww ok :(

 **catalhawk:** but Momo-chan fr

 **guitarcaptain:** why do I even try reasoning with morons?

 **granmirage12:** hmm but why were you crying at Maji Burger Kazunari?

 **granmirage12:** you skipped over it

 **catalhawk:** oh that?

 **catalhawk:** AHAHAHA

 **catalhawk:** I wasn't actually crying

 **catalhawk:** I was laughing at Shin-chan's lucky item

 **guitarcaptain:** what was it?

 **catalhawk:** it was an instructional manual on dating

 **catalhawk:** i just thought it was a fantastic coincidence

 **mangakuma09:** it was fate Takao-san!

 **catalhawk:** ahaha

 **catalhawk:** oh but it wasn't Mush-kun

 **mangakuma09:**???

 **catalhawk:** i checked oha-asa today

 **catalhawk:** his lucky item was actually a girl scout badge

 **catalhawk:** Shin-chan loves me that much

 **mayomayu:** gross

 

_9:09 PM_

 

 **catalhawk:** oh SNAP

 **catalhawk** : MAYUYU

 **catalhawk** : don't think you're getting out of this one

 **catalhawk** : you never told us how the confession between you and Akashi went down

 **mayomayu** : can't you just let it die

 **granmirage12** : no can do Chihiro :)

 **granmirage12** : or is it that you're really scared after all?

 **mayomayu** : fine

 **mayomayu** : be ready to be showed up

 **mayomayu** : but don't say I didn't warn you

 **mayomayu** : so, to answer your question, the confession never went down

 **mayomayu:** it went up

 **granmirage12** : ??

 **catalhawk** : what he said

 **mayomayu** : Akashi read all those novels I recommended

 **mayomayu** : i thought it was weird that he'd all of a sudden seek them out than the usual two he forces out of me each week

 **mayomayu** : but it was less hassle to just give it so it was whatever

 **mayomayu** : so

 **mayomayu** : without even asking me

 **mayomayu** : he dragged me onto his father's helicopter and flew us to Kanagawa

 **mayomayu:** he got us tickets for the amusement park

 **mayomayu** : then he forced me to go on every ride with him

 **mayomayu:** and then we started playing some games

 **mayomayu** : at one point he was winning so many of them that the vendors were beginning to form a collusion to ban us from the park

 **mayomayu** : but then he decided the games were too boring

 **mayomayu** : the damn devil even had a check list on him

 **mayomayu** : it was creepy as hell but i just let him do his thing

 **mayomayu** : he bribed me with new computer parts anyway

 **catalhawk** : wow

 **mayomayu** : a guy needs his tech

 **mayomayu** : so he took me on the ferris wheel

 **mayomayu** : and basically blackmailed me into being his social experiment

 **granmirage12** : so what did he blackmail you with?

 **mayomayu** : he told me he'd leave me alone for five weeks once I graduate from uni

 **catalhawk** : wait

 **catalhawk** : that's it?

 **catalhawk** : that's all it took for you to hop on his crazy wagon and be his boyfriend?

 **mayomayu** : honestly he didn't even have to do all the grandiose gestures

 **mayomayu** : if he'd simply started his sentence with telling me "Chihiro-san, I will leave you alone if you..." then I would've been onboard, no questions asked

 **mayomayu** : it's only five weeks

 **mayomayu** : but those are gonna be the sweetest five weeks of my godforsaken life

 **granmirage12** : i really pity you sometimes Chihiro

 **catalhawk** : haha same

 **catalhawk** : but you are right

 **catalhawk** : i feel very showed up

 **catalhawk** : i wish Shin-chan could've taken me on a Christian Grey helicopter ride

 **mayomayu** : don't ever speak to me again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have finally gotten Takao into Shin-chan's very accessible pants now!!! And don't worry. Our little Momoi will find somebody too :) Let's all root for her guys. See you next time!~


	13. BONUS!! The GoM Chat

_October 13, 2016_

_1:00 PM_

 

_redemperor added shintarou-m_

 

 **shintarou-m:** What is this, Akashi?

 

_redemperor added blueshadow_

 

 **blueshadow:** Is there a crisis, Akashi-kun?

 

_redemperor added nerunerune_

 

 **nerunerune:**??

 

_redemperor added crayfishking_

 

 _redemperor added_ _shalalaladays_

 

 **shalalaladays:** eeeeeeh~? ଽ (৺ੋ ௦ ৺ੋ )৴ what's this, Akashicchi?

 **shalalaladays:** AH! （＊〇□〇）……！

 **shalalaladays:** Did you miss us, Akashicchi? and that's why you brought us together to chat?? ✩꒳✩

 **redemperor:** Not in the slightest. 

 **shalalaladays:** ꒰๑˃͈꒳˂͈๑꒱ﾉ*ﾞ̥ so mean!!

 **blueshadow:** So there is no emergency then, Akashi-kun?

 **shintarou-m:** If there isn't, I will remove myself. I have important things to tend to.

 **nerunerune:** eeeh??? like whaaaat midochin

 **shintarou-m:** Your grammar is still an eyesore, I see, Murasakibara. 

 **shintarou-m:** I grow weary having to remind you of spell check. 

 **nerunerune:** its too loooong

 **shintarou-m:** Autocorrect will do it for you automatically. Turn it on.

 **nerunerune:** liiike i saiiiid

 **nerunerune:** tooooo

 **nerunerune:** loooooong

 **shintarou-m:** Akashi.

 **shintarou-m:** Please tell us why you've convened us here before I lose my patience. 

 **redemperor:** Relax, Midorima. 

 **redemperor:** This is simply a platform where we can all discuss team play and interrelationships. 

 **redemperor:** Considering how all of us have now consolidated our relationships with our shadows and lights, I believe exchanging experiences would benefit us all. 

 **redemperor:** Of course, if you prefer to leave, I won't stop you. 

 **redemperor:** It would, however, content me if you decide to stay.

 **blueshadow:** I believe this is a thoughtful idea, Akashi-kun. 

 **blueshadow:** It would be a very nice way for all of us to bond and catch up with one another. 

 **redemperor:** I'm glad you think so.

 **shintarou-m:** Kuroko.

 **shintarou-m:** There you go agreeing to anything that so much as mentions friendship and bonding again.

 **shintarou-m:** It's foolish and idealistic.

 **shalalaladays:** Awww (;｀O´)o come on, Midorimacchi!~ 

 **shalalaladays:** I think it's a fun idea σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

 **shalalaladays:** we've finally gotten over all our drama and gotten ourselves lovers to boot ⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

 **shalalaladays:** let's be friendly and just chat about it, yknow?~~~ ♡(ŐωŐ人)

 **shintarou-m:** Fool. You just want to brag about your captain, Kasamatsu Yukio. 

 **shalalaladays:** my captain AND my lover ლ(́^ω^ლ)

 **shalalaladays:** don't forget that part Midorimacchi ε=(｡♡ˇд ˇ♡｡）ε=(｡♡ˇд ˇ♡｡）ε=(｡♡ˇд ˇ♡｡）

 **shalalaladays:** OH (๑ Ỡ ◡͐ Ỡ๑)ﾉ♡ but how about YOU? 

 **shalalaladays:** I heard you recently shacked up with Hawk-chan ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ How's that going for ya, Midorimacchi?

 **shintarou-m:** tHasatis none of yyuor concrenn . 

 **shintarou-m:** *That

 **shintarou-m: *** is

 **shintarou-m:** *your

 **shintarou-m:** *concern.

 **shalalaladays:** boo ๛∙᷅῞ॄ∙᷄῞ so stingy!~

 **shalalaladays:** Then ne, ne!! How about you Kurokocchi, Akashicchi? (๑꒪▿꒪)*

 **nerunerune:** eeeh how come youre only asking them, kisechiin

 **shalalaladays:** （；¬＿¬) everyone knows how long you and Mirage-kun have already been together, Murasakibaracchi. 

 **nerunerune:** whaaaa they do?

 **shalalaladays:** YES ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡ I was so jealous when I found out!!!

 **nerunerune:** how though

 **shalalaladays:** Momocchi told me!! (｡+･`ω･´)

 **nerunerune:** eeeeeeeeeh she diiiiiid???

 **shalalaladays:** YES! (⁎˃ᆺ˂) but never mind that! Kurokocchi, Akashicchi, you still haven't answered（｀Δ´）！

 **redemperor:** What is it you'd like to know, Kise?

 **shalalaladays:** How are your love lives going? ꒰⁎˃ ॢꇴ ॢ˂⁎꒱➴ෆ

 **blueshadow:** Please be more specific, Kise-kun. 

 **shalalaladays:** Like do you guys go on dates?!~ ♡✧。 (⋈◍＞◡＜◍)。✧♡ hold hands? Cuddle? Kiss?

 **shalalaladays:** Senpai and I go on dates all the time ٩(*ゝڡ◕๑)۶♥ 

 **shalalaladays:** we go the movies, the arcade, the cafe!~ anywhere you can think of, we've gone ٩(๑ơలơ)۶♡ 

 **shalalaladays:** but he won't hold hands until we're in an empty walkway (˃̥̥ω˂̥̥̥)

 **shalalaladays:** he kisses me when we get to the door though so it's A-OK ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

 **shalalaladays:** but yeah stuff like that~ ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)

 **blueshadow:** Well, typically Kagami-kun and I like to just stay indoors. 

 **blueshadow:** Kagami-kun likes to cook for the both of us and he believes it saves us money, but truthfully, he splurges on expensive ingredients whenever I come over. 

 **blueshadow:** It concerns me, but the food tastes best when Kagami-kun makes it so I can't complain.

 **shalalaladays:** Ooooooh a peaceful, quiet time alone. Nice, Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩

 **shalalaladays:** and you, Akashicchi?~

 **redemperor:** Typically, Chihiro-san and I go to very secluded dine-ins. 

 **redemperor:** I will usually reserve us seats a week ahead of time, and I inform him of the location thereon. Chihiro-san, from what I've learned, doesn't like surprises.

 **redemperor:** He does, however, enjoy it when we spend time in my home's theater room to watch Princess Puririn or Peach and Starrin reruns. 

 **shalalaladays:** Uwah (￣□￣lll) and you like to watch it with him too Akashicchi?

 **redemperor:** It's not the matter of like. It's simply equivalent exchange. 

 **shalalaladays:** (￣(エ)￣)ゞ I don't get you two, Akashicchi. 

 **redemperor:** For that matter, neither does he. 

 **shalalaladays:** ehehe (^～^;)ゞ well how about you Murasakibaracchi? 

 **nerunerune:** ooooh you wanna knooow kisechin?

 **shalalaladays:** well I'm already asking everyone so why not? o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

 **nerunerune:** mmmm well most of the time

 **nerunerune:** murochin and i like to sleep together

 **nerunerune:** then he wants to leave the bed but i dun wan him to leave so i yank on his arm

 **nerunerune:** then he makes us breakfast with pancakes and strawbeeries and syrup

 **nerunerune:** murochins pancakes are reeeeeally gooooood

 **shalalaladays:** ahaha yes! but I was asking you about your dates and stuff Murasakibaracchi (ﾉ･ｪ･)ﾉ

 **shalalaladays:** not your daytime affairs!!~

 **nerunerune:** ooooh

 **nerunerune:** murochin likes to take me to new pastry shops he finds around town

 **nerunerune:** and then he feeds me yummy stuff he picks out

 **nerunerune:** but it costs looots of money so we usually stay at hooome

 **nerunerune:** and then we just have loooots and looooots of sex all day

 **shalalaladays:** ⁽⁽◝(๑꒪່౪̮꒪່๑)◜⁾⁾≡₍₍◞(๑꒪່౪̮꒪່๑)◟₎₎

 **shintarou-m:** How uncouth. 

 **blueshadow:** Murasakibara-kun...

 **redemperor:** How do you accomplish this?

 **shalalaladays:** Murasakibaracchi!! (๑ŐдŐ)b You can't just go and say things like that! 

 **nerunerune:** mmm? why not?

 **shintarou-m:** It's an invasion upon your partner's privacy. 

 **shintarou-m:** Do you lack even this common consideration?

 **shintarou-m:** Besides which, I did not even care to know of this information. 

 **nerunerune:** eeeeh but don't you and that hawk guy have sex midochin?

 **shintarou-m:** THAT IS NEITHER HERE NOR THERE. 

 **crayfishking:** hooooooh

 **crayfishking:** this looks interesting

 **crayfishking:** so you haven't done anything midorima?

 **crayfishking:** not surprising

 **shalalaladays:** Aominecchi! w(°ｏ°)w where have you been all this time?

 **crayfishking:** mmm sleeping

 **shalalaladays:** all the way into the afternoon?!?（＞0＜；；；）

 **crayfishking:** yea whatever

 **crayfishking:** but anyway

 **crayfishking:** midorima's still a virgin

 **crayfishking:** hahahahahaaha

 **shintarou-m:** Shut your vile mouth, Aomine. That is none of your business.

 **crayfishking:** oooh so you HAVE done it??

 **blueshadow:** Aomine-kun, being a virgin or not a virgin is nothing to be ashamed of. 

 **blueshadow:** For someone who blushes scarlet-red, much like a virgin, with his first kiss, I would not be talking. 

 **crayfishking:** OI TETSU

 **crayfishking:** who the hell told you that!!

 **blueshadow:** I saw it for myself. So please refrain from looking down on others in terms to this.

 **crayfishking:** hehe well at least I didnt bleed from my nose like that bakagami

 **crayfishking:** he's the most virginal one next to midorima hahahaha

 **shalalaladays:** （；¬＿¬) oh so can we take it to mean that YOU'VE done it Aominecchi?

 **crayfishking:** who do you think I am Kise?

 **shalalaladays:** uh-huh 'cause I talked with shroom-kun recently and he's told me things that lead me to believe he's far more experienced than you 눈_눈

 **crayfishking:** Oi who the hell told you you could talk to Ryou you bottle blonde!!!

 **shalalaladays:** so mean!!!! (*´罒`*) Momocchi thought the three of us could go shopping together so she lent me his number Ahomine!! ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ彡☆

 **blueshadow:** I've heard a few things from Sakurai-kun, as well, and that's why I was trying to warn you, Aomine-kun.

 **crayfishking:** why are all of you all the sudden buddy-buddy with Ryou? OI

 **blueshadow:** Well, unlike Kise-kun, Sakurai-kun reached out to me himself. He's told me very personal things.

 **crayfishking:** ALRIGHT FINE I'M A VIRGIN DAMMIT

 **crayfishking:** LAUGH AT ME ALL YOU WANT BUT I'M BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU AT BASKETBALL SO WHATEVER

 **shintarou-m:** That is childish.

 **shalalaladays:** Those things don't even relate to each other, Aominecchi ヾ( ･`⌓´･)ﾉﾞ

 **crayfishking:** shut up!

 **crayfishking:** you probably haven't even touched that grouchy senpai of yours, have you Kise?

 **crayfishking:** he probably won't let you till you graduate in two years HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **crayfishking:** loseeeeeer

 **shalalaladays:** SHROOM-KUN TOLD ME YOU CRIED WHEN HE SUCKED YOUR DICK

 **crayfishking:** ILL KILL HIM

 **crayfishking:** HE PROMISED HE'D NEVER TELL

 **shalalaladays:** HAHAHA I LIED

 **shalalaladays:** he didn't say anything like that!!!

 **shalalaladays:** Now I know that you ARE a virgin <(￣︶￣)>

 **blueshadow:** Both of you. Please calm down.

 **blueshadow:** I would really like to not know anymore of your personal lives, if you could help it.

 **blueshadow:** Kise-kun. You are not a virgin, but Kasamatsu-san won't let you touch him because of that. Please sit down.

 **shalalaladays:** That just hurt my SOUL Kurokocchi ＼（＠；◇；＠）／

 **blueshadow:** Aomine-kun. You are a virgin, and Sakurai-kun has tons more experience than you when it comes to sex. Please sit down, also. 

 **crayfishking:** hmph whatever

_3:02 PM_

 

 **redemperor:** It seems the two quarreling idiots have quieted down. 

 **redemperor:** Now Murasakibara.

 **redemperor:** Would you mind elaborating on how you and Himuro-san partake in sexual acts at all hours of the day?

 **shintarou-m:** I knew it.

 **redemperor:** Knew what, Midorima?

 **shintarou-m:** You brought this chat together so you could salvage any information of the sexual variety.

 **shintarou-m:** To assist you in your... conquests.

 **redemperor:** *Conquest.

 **redemperor:** I only have one. It would satisfy me to know how to keep Chihiro-san invested and very active.

 **shintarou-m:** I will pretend you never said that.

 

_4:05 PM_

 

 **nerunerune:** hmmmmm

 **nerunerune:** i just lick his ear akachin

 **nerunerune:** that gets him wild everytime

 **redemperor:** Thank you, Murasakibara. I have taken note.

 **nerunerune:** mmm tell us how it gooees

 

_October 14, 2016_

_9:09 AM_

 

 **redemperor:** He was shocked.

 **redemperor:** Again, as I've mentioned, Chihiro-san doesn't like surprises, so this method did not yield any results.

 **redemperor:** I did, however, discover that he likes to have his neck nuzzled with my nose. 

 **redemperor:** His thrusts were much more assured and engaged.

 

_shintarou-m removed from GoM chat_


	14. butt secks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! It's been months since I last updated, but a happy new year to everyone :D Be sure to check out my other fics to see what else has been updated! Aaaaand on to the story we go.

_November 23, 2016_

_1:25 PM_

 

 **catalhawk:** I'm dying and in pain

 **catalhawk:** but it's such a sweet kind of pain

 **catalhawk:** finally

 **mayomayu:** disgusting masochist

 **mayomayu:** final exam over?

 **catalhawk:** yup

 **catalhawk:** barely made it out but I had a lucky ace up my sleeve ;)

 **catalhawk:** also haven't we all discussed how traumatizing it is to kinkshame people 

 **momotocherries:** Oh did you do well Tako-chan? ヾ(＾∇＾)

 **catalhawk:** lolol probably not

 **catalhawk:** algebra is beyond my realm of understanding

 **granmirage12:** what was your lucky ace then Kazunari??

 **momotocherries:** （¬＿¬)

 **momotocherries:** you used Midorin's lucky pencil didn't you? 

 **catalhawk:** ah ah ah

 **catalhawk:** you're asking for my trade secrets

 **guitarcaptain:** what's the lucky pencil?

 **guitarcaptain:** I could swear I heard Kise begging for it over the phone

 **basketball:** ooooh

 **basketball:** midorima lent me dat pencil 4 exam season last yr

 **mayomayu:** my eyes are burning

 **mayomayu:** pls take your word vomit from this chat and shove it in your pocket

 **granmirage12:** haha you're home early aren't you Taiga?

 **basketball:** howd u no

 **granmirage12:** lucky guess

 **momotocherries:** Kasa-senpai ( Ò ‸ Ó) the lucky pencil is basically a cop-out that Midorin uses if he feels like luck is against his side 

 **momotocherries:** you roll it and then it gives you a letter to put down for an answer

 **momotocherries:** (；￣Д￣） but I just think it's a bunch of hooplah and hot air

 **guitarcaptain:** huh

 **guitarcaptain:** so can I take that to mean that idiots ask him for that pencil because they haven't studied enough?

 **momotocherries:** basically <(｀^´)>

 **guitarcaptain:** I'm gonna kick Kise's ass

 **guitarcaptain:** brb

 **catalhawk:** I resent that Momo-chan

 **catalhawk:** Scorpio was simply the lowest today and i needed extra luck on my side

 **mayomayu:** never knew you to be so superstitious 

 **mayomayu:** guess having a crazy bf can rub crazy off on you too

 **granmirage12:** hmm makes me wonder why the crazy hasn't rubbed off on you then Chihiro

 **mayomayu:** being crazy would mean expending effort to counteract what people expect you to do

 **mayomayu:** i like to have no expectations put on my person at all costs 

 **momotocherries:** uwah (ಠ⌣ಠ) that's pretty bleak mayurin

 **basketball:** but da pencil was rlly magical n spooky

 **basketball:** i got an 80 somthn on my test bcuz of it

 **catalhawk:** exactly

 **catalhawk:** there's a method to my Shin-chan's madness

 **mangakuma09:** oh that sounds really cool!

 **mangakuma09:** I hope Virgo ranks high today

 **momotocherries:** Sakurai-kun o((*^▽^*))o how do you think you did on the exam?

 **mangakuma09:** i passed!

 **mangakuma09:** i think

 **momotocherries:** oh you definitely did 《《o(≧◇≦)o》》you studied really hard for it!!

 **momotocherries:** └(○｀ε´○)┘ wish I could say the same about that good-for-nothing ganguro

 **mangakuma09:** ah! um we got some studying done

 **mangakuma09:** kinda

 **momotocherries:** you don't have to lie Sakurai-kun ¯\\_(⌣̯̀⌣́)_/¯ I've been trying to get Dai-chan to study for years 

 **momotocherries:** he probably just sat there on his phone or took a nap right?

 **mangakuma09:** uh yes 

 **mangakuma09:** but i gave him um

 **mangakuma09:** incentive to study

 **catalhawk:** oho

 **catalhawk:** whats this incentive mush-kun? ;)

 **guitarcaptain:** does everything have to be sexual with you 

 **catalhawk:** don't pretend like you're so innocent Mr. I'm-dating-a-model

 **mangakuma09:** um

 **mangakuma09:** actually it was 

 **mangakuma09:** ssasexual

 **mangakuma09:** /////

 **catalhawk:** see? I have a strong sense for this Kasamatsu

 **guitarcaptain:** i'm sure

 **guitarcaptain:** and what does me dating Kise have to do with sexual stuff?

 **catalhawk:**???????????????????????????

 **catalhawk:** uh

 **catalhawk:** everything?

 **granmirage12:** you two haven't done anything, Yukio? 

 **guitarcaptain:** done what

 **granmirage12:** haha ^-^ it's nothing

 **guitarcaptain:** what

 **catalhawk:** oh my god

 **catalhawk:** senpai

 **catalhawk:** SENpai

 **catalhawk:** SENPAI

 **catalhawk:** are you telling me you haven't even THOUGHT about it?

 **catalhawk:** your tsundereness couldn't go any higher

 **catalhawk:** NO

 **catalhawk:** your PURITY

 **catalhawk:** you're a cinnamon roll too pure for this world 

 **guitarcaptain:** what the hell are you on about idiot

 **catalhawk:** God even our cute Sakurai-kun's getting some

 **mangakuma09:** //////

 **mangakuma09:** pls say no more Takao-san

 **catalhawk:** lolol cute 

 **catalhawk:** but anyway

 **catalhawk:** SENPAI

 **guitarcaptain:** are you talking about doing sexual stuff with Kise?

 **catalhawk:** YES

 **catalhawk:** how could you not

 **catalhawk:** i

 **catalhawk:** it does not compute

 **catalhawk:** that boy is delicious

 **catalhawk:** i mean not really my type

 **catalhawk:** i like to dabble with more rugged men

 **mayomayu:** please

 **mayomayu:** not in front of my salad

 **catalhawk:** but like I would totally hit that

 **guitarcaptain:** OK

 **guitarcaptain:** i think I've had enough internet for today

 **catalhawk:** no senpai this is something that needs discussion

 **guitarcaptain:** no

 **guitarcaptain:** no no no

 **guitarcaptain:** i'm done talking about this

 **catalhawk:** SENPAI no 

 **catalhawk:** tell us how to emulate such restraint!! such saintliness! much virgin power!!

 **guitarcaptain:** one more word on this and you're out brat

 **catalhawk:** hhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg

 **granmirage12:** haha you tried Kazunari

 **mangakuma09:** it'll be okay, Takao-san

 **basketball:** u lost me @ sexual

 **catalhawk:** et tu Bakagami?

 **basketball:** OI

 **catalhawk:** so many innocents 

 **catalhawk:** my heart

 **catalhawk:** can't take it

 **momotocherries:** (눈_눈) hmm from what I recall, weren't you the one boasting about your innocence a few weeks prior Tako-chan

 **catalhawk:** momo-chan

 **catalhawk:** I'm a changed man

 **catalhawk:** Shin-chan has shown me a whole new world

 **catalhawk:** there's no turning back

 **momotocherries:** ( ⚆ д ⚆ ) no bad imagery please

 **mayomayu:** w0w

 **mayomayu:** it's only been a few weeks since your green giant got that stick out of his ass to start dating you

 **mayomayu:** guess other things are going up there now

 **momotocherries:** (｡´>д<)っ彡 stooooooooooooooooooooooop

 **catalhawk:** for your information Mayuyu

 **catalhawk:** Shin-chan's a very prideful man 

 **catalhawk:** he researched the methods first and then even gave me a handout as his proposal

 **catalhawk:** it was so disgustingly sweet that I gave in without a second thought

 **catalhawk:** my rugged man Shin-chan

 **mayomayu:** so basically you handed your ass to him on a silver platter

 **catalhawk:** without hesitation yeah

 **catalhawk:** rip my virginity

 **mayomayu:** rip your ass too ig

 **granmirage12:** lol 

 **granmirage12:** well good for you Kazunari

 **granmirage12:** you don't have to go into detail but i hope it was at least enjoyable for your first time :O

 **catalhawk:** ahahaha!

 **catalhawk:** it was pretty alright all things considered

 **catalhawk:** ofc we fumbled a bit but I didn't expect things to go perfectly yknow?

 **catalhawk:** yoikes

 **catalhawk:** i just realized

 **granmirage12:** hmm?

 **catalhawk:** your boy is the purple one

 **mayomayu:** ouch

 **granmirage12:** hahaha you guys are too cute

 **granmirage12:** I wasn't a virgin when I met Atsushi you know

 **mangakuma09:** ///// that

 **mangakuma09:** s

 **mangakuma09:** really cool Himuro-san

 **granmirage12:** haha oh it's not all that Ryou

 **granmirage12:** things just kinda ended up that way

 **catalhawk:** oh come on mush-kun

 **catalhawk:** you weren't a virgin before you met aomine either 

 **mangakuma09:** /////////// 

 **mangakuma09:** yes but

 **mangakuma09:** it was with other people who had just as little experience as me

 **catalhawk:** hoooooooooh

 **catalhawk:** and now you're the one who has more experience

 **catalhawk:** how ya feel

 **catalhawk:** but also did it actually hurt HimuHimu

 **catalhawk:** just out of curiosity

 **granmirage12:** mmm well Atsushi

 **granmirage12:** I'm ngl

 **granmirage12:** I'll just say everything's proportional to his height

 **mayomayu:** woooow that was oh so subtle

 **mayomayu:** we get it 

 **mayomayu:** the purple kid has a big dick

 **momotocherries:** ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡ kyaaaaaaaah! i dont wanna hear anymore about my friends being naked

 **catalhawk:** momo-chan don't lie

 **catalhawk:** i know you've imagined at least one of us naked before

 **momotocherries:** Σ(-`Д´-ﾉ；)ﾉ lalalalalalalalalaa!!! i won't hear it anymore

 **mayomayu:** it was the red idiot with invisible boy wasn't it

 **momotocherries:** it was by accident OK (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

 **catalhawk:** how could that be an accident lol

 **momotocherries:** (*´罒`*) nnhhuuuu I dont wanna say it

 **catalhawk:** lololol come oooon momo-chan 

 **momotocherries:** Kagamin will see it!!! (ಥ⌣ಥ)

 **mayomayu:** if you explained it like a scholar he wouldn't understand a thing

 **mangakuma09:** i feel sorry for Kagami-san

 **granmirage12:** hmm well I'm his older brother and I can't even refute that

 **basketball:** OI

 **basketball:** wat kind of idiot do u take me 4

 **catalhawk:** the kind that's too lazy to come up with a better username than basketball

 **mayomayu:** the kind that doesn't use spellcheck and uses middle-school chat lingo on the keyboard

 **catalhawk:**  the kind that thought a dog could type proper sentences

 **mayomayo:** the kind that didn’t realize his own best friend had the hots for him for over a year

 **catalhawk:** the kind that gets a nosebleed from a kiss

 **basketball:** OK I GET IT

 **baskeball:** also dat last 1 has nothin 2 do w bein an idiot

 **catalhawk:** mmmmmmmm debatable

 **basketball:** watever

 **basketball:** but wats dis about imaging me naked momoi

 **momotocherries:** o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮(｡>口<｡)╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡ ᵑ৹! I'm leaving and never coming back!!!!

 

_momotocherries removed from #miracles' keepers_

 

 **catalhawk:** Momo-chan nooooo 

 

_catalhawk added momotocherries_

 

 **catalhawk:** no abandoning family in this household young lady

 **catalhawk:** now tell us about your bl fantasies

 **momotocherries:** i don't want this kinda family (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू) give me back my innocent sons

 **mayomayu:** we're men

 **mayomayu:** only disgusting things run through our minds

 **mayomayu:** unless you're an idiot like Kagami

 **mayomayu:** then yeah ig you could be innocent

 **mangakuma09:** it's ok Momoi-san

 **mangakuma09:** sometimes slip-ups can happen

 **granmirage12:** exactly

 **granmirage12:** we're all still teenagers 

 **granmirage12:** imagining a few friends naked is very natural

 **momotocherries:** ʕ ಡ ﹏ ಡ ʔ really? i'm not disgusting?

 **granmirage12:** haha not in the slightest

 **granmirage12:** you'd be a saint like Yukio if that were the case

 **catalhawk:** praise be God Yukio

 **granmirage12:** if you're uncomfortable telling us then don't

 **granmirage12:** we're all friends here ne?

 **mangakuma09:** yes! i agree

 **mangakuma09:** i know that 

 **mangakuma09:** you guys think that aomine-san isn't the best fit for me

 **mangakuma09:** but i'm thankful that you all understand how much i like him and accept me for what it is 

 **catalhawk:** awww mush-kun

 **mayomayu:** yeah he's a pretty terrible fit

 **mayomayu:** not my place to butt in on how you wanna suffer through high school though

 **catalhawk:** yeah haha

 **catalhawk:** you didn't get psycho daddy issues like mayuyu

 **catalhawk:** i'd say you're winning right there

 **granmirage12:** but we accept Chihiro the way he is

 **granmirage12:** masochism and all :)

 **mayomayu:** let me not comment on that

 **granmirage12:** probably for the best

 **catalhawk:** but yeah 

 **catalhawk:** didnt mean to come off pushy 

 **catalhawk:** you do you Momo-chan!

 **catalhawk:** by the way though, i'm perfectly ok with you fantasizing about me ;)))))))))))))

 **momotocherries:** (¯͒⌢͗¯͒) oh how grateful am i to receive such a blessing

 **catalhawk:** ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **basketball:** was it wen u saw kuroko n i changing in the locker rooms

 **momotocherries:** (๑′°︿°๑) how

 **momotocherries:** how'd you know Kagamin (๑꒪⍘꒪๑)

 **basketball:** kuroko told me 2 keep quiet about it wen he saw u peeking

 **momotocherries:** ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ NOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **momotocherries:** that's the worst thing you could've possibly said BAKAGAMIN

 **momotocherries:** now Tetsu-kun probably thinks I'm a pervert!!!

 **momotocherries:** BAKA BAKA BAKA

 

 _momotocherries_ _removed from #miracles' keepers_

 

 **catalhawk:** oh boy

 **granmirage12:** hmm I think we should let her get over her embarrassment before we add her back first haha

 **catalhawk:** agreed

 **mangakuma09:** I'll go check on her and walk her home!

 **granmirage12:** aha thank you Ryou that would probably help

 **catalhawk:** i'm curious though

 **catalhawk:** were you guys having a practice game or something Kagami?

 **basketball:** ye

 **basketball:** the coach organized it with her 

 **catalhawk:** ah that flat-chested girl with short hair right?

 **basketball:** pretty much

 **basketball:** also should i say sorry

 **granmirage12:** it probably wouldn't hurt 

 **basketball:** got it

 

_5:15 PM_

 

 **guitarcaptain:** i leave you guys alone for a couple hours

 **guitarcaptain:** and the chat ends up stinking of sin 

 **catalhawk:** cleanse us all God Yukio 

 **guitarcaptain:** idiot

 **guitarcaptain:** you're on thin ice atm

 **guitarcaptain:** and Kagami is too

 **guitarcaptain:** oi sakurai

 **guitarcaptain:** how is Momoi-san?

 **mangakuma09:** ah!

 **mangakuma09:** she's fine now

 **mangakuma09:** aomine-san and I took her out for some ice cream

 

_mangakuma09 added momotocherries_

 

 **momotocherries:** (๑•́₋•̩̥̀๑) hey guys

 **momotocherries:** sorry for being so melodramatic

 **momotocherries:** that was just too embarrassing (╥ᆺ╥；)

 **granmirage12:** ahaha it's ok

 **granmirage12:** just know that our opinions of you won't change no matter what Satsuki

 **momotocherries:** (o;TωT)o thanks Himurin!

 **guitarcaptain:** ok so are you all good?

 **momotocherries:** ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ I am now! thank you Kasa-senpai

 **guitarcaptain:** alright

 **guitarcaptain:** just lemme know if these idiots begin to bug you again

 **catalhawk:** yeah Momo-chan! we got you

 **guitarcaptain:** you're one of the instigators

 **guitarcaptain:** prepare yourself

 **catalhawk:** ehehehe pls don't pull out pineapples senpai

 **momotocherries:** ahaha it's really alright Kasa-senpai （⌒▽⌒ゞ

 **momotocherries:** i really just overreacted

 **mayomayu:** don’t blame me. Kagami was the one who made her leave in the end.

 **basketball:** hey

 **basketball:** sorry

 **basketball:** Kuroko doesn't think you're a pervert

 **catalhawk:** lol nice

 **momotocherries:** (๑꒪▿꒪)* he doesn't?

 **basketball:** no

 **basketball:** he says he knows you're nothing like Aomine

 **momotocherries:** ( ͒˃̩̩⌂˂̩̩ ͒) that's so good to hear!!!

 **momotocherries:** now I'm at peace ˚✧₊⁎( ˘ω˘ )⁎⁺˳✧༚

 **mangakuma09:** ahaha

 **mangakuma09:** i don't think anybody's quite like Aomine-san when it comes to perversion

 **mangakuma09:** you're nothing like that Momoi-san!

 **guitarcaptain:** I'd puke up a colon if you ever turned out to be like him

 **guitarcaptain** : stay true to yourself 

 **catalhawk:** awww look at Daddy Kasamatsu looking out for his children

 **guitarcaptain:** you really wanna be kicked out today don't you?

 **catalhawk:** pls have mercy for I have sinned

 **guitarcaptain:** thin. ice.

 **catalhawk:** i will reflect over my actions Papa

 **guitarcaptain:** get out

 **catalhawk:** no abandoning family 

 **catalhawk:** also since I helped create this chat I'm technically the MILF 

 **guitarcaptain:** i'm filing a divorce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment because it gives me validation and all the fluffy feelings!~


	15. ✧all the stars✧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO WRITE THIS THING TWICE YA'LL. First, it was because ao3 deleted it by accident and then the second time around my computer shut down on me!!! It's like God didn't want this update to happen T_T

_December 14, 2016_

_2:34 PM_

**guitarcaptain:** so what exactly are the zodiac signs?

 **guitarcaptain:** and what do they have to do with compatibility and whatever else?

 **granmirage12:** hmm I’m pretty sure the zodiac sign is based on the month you’re born in

 **granmirage12:** why the sudden interest though Yukio :O

 **guitarcaptain:** sigh

 **guitarcaptain:** Kise keeps talking about it

 **guitarcaptain:** he could be talking in a different language for all I know though

 **momotocherries:** o(^◇^)o ah!~ you’re interested in star signs and compatibility Kasa-senpai?

 **momotocherries:** Himurin basically got the gist of it!

 **momotocherries:** but your star sign also depends on the day you’re born and thenit tells you about your personality and how you operate on a day-to-day basis ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

 **momotocherries:** (￣▽ ￣*) but most people use it to see who they’re compatible with

 **momotocherries:** you could ask Midorin about it!

 **guitarcaptain:** I don’t think Midorima’s the type to chatter away to a stranger like me

 **momotocherries:** you’re not THAT much of a stranger 乁[ᓀ▾ ᓂ]ㄏ

 **mayomayu:** no I agree

 **mayomayu:** if anything he’d just lord that information over your head

 **mayomayu:** or make you look like an idiot for not knowing it

 **momotocherries:** (oꆤ︵ꆤo) mm true

 **momotocherries:** Midorin can be so prissy sometimes

 **momotocherries:** how about try asking Tako-chan? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) I’m sure some of Midorin’s knowledge has rubbed off on him!

 **granmirage12:** good idea

 **mangakuma09:** but he hasn’t been on lately

 **mangakuma09:** is he ok??

 **basketball:** Kuroko told me that they’re out with Midorima’s family for the holidays

 **guitarcaptain:** they’re already that far ahead in their relationship?

 **mayomayu:** considering how straight-laced the Green Giant is, I’d say we shouldn’t have expected anything less

 **guitarcaptain:** you got a point there

 **guitarcaptain:** hope things turned out alright

 **basketball:** you probably shouldn’t believe in that stuff anyway senpai

 **guitarcaptain:** the star stuff?

 **basketball:** yea

 **basketball:** it sounds ridiculous

 **basketball:** how could my birthday tell me anything about my personality?

 **basketball:** it’s scientifically unfounded

 **mangakuma09:**!!!!!!!!!!!

 **momotocherries:** KAGAMIN???

 **granmirage12:** TAiga is that you?

 **mayomayu:** did you copy and paste that or something?

 **basketball:** SCREW YOU GUYS

 **basketball:** I CAN SPEAK GOOD TOO

 **momotocherries:** oh

 **momotocherries:** ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ for a second there I thought you were hacked

 **mangakuma09:** I feel relived too

 **granmirage12:** I like your true self best Taiga

 **mayomayu:** you heard it from your SJW boyfriend didn’t you?

 **mayomayu:** also it’s *I can speak well

 **basketball:** whatever

 **basketball:** anyway

 **basketball:** I’m just saying it all sounds like science-fiction

 **basketball:** unbelievable

 **mayomayu:** what’s more unbelievable is your vocabulary

 **basketball:** shut up

 **momotocherries:** STILLLL o(≧□≦)o

 **momotocherries:** Kasa-senpai should find out what it’s all about first before completely knocking it!

 **momotocherries:** If nothing else, star signs and horoscopes are always just fun things to talk about (/^▽^)/

 **granmirage12:** hmm that’s true

 **granmirage12:** Kazunari will be back soon I’m sure

 **momotocherries:** he should make it quick ( ｰ̀εｰ́ )

 **momotocherries:** Dad’s in need of answers!!!

 **granmirage12:** Dad?

 **granmirage12:** Are you talking about Yukio?

 **momotocherries:** yeah (ิ･¬･ิ)? I thought it was unanimous that Kasa-senpai was the Otou-san of this group chat?

 **mayomayu:** I thought he was the nagging mother

 **momotocherries:** Dads can be nagging too Mayurin (；￣Д￣）

 **mayomayu:** so the nuclear family in my head is a little outdated

 **mayomayu:** crucifix me

 **guitarcaptain:** why do I feel like this topic is always brought up whenever I speak lately?

 **basketball:** cause you’re the dad

 **guitarcaptain:** If I concede will you guys stop mentioning it?

 **momotocherries:** **╰** (✧∇✧╰) Otou-san!~

 **mangakuma09:**!!!!!!

 **mayomayu:** you really want to do this to yourself?

 **guitarcaptain:** it already seems decided so I might as well

 **granmirage12:** who’s the mom?

 **guitarcaptain:** Takao

 **mayomayu:** no wonder this household needs work

_4:35 PM_

**catalhawk:** I see my presence has been requested

 **catalhawk:** never fear! Takao is here!

 **catalhawk:** alright so let’s get down to work

 **catalhawk:** first

 **catalhawk:** yes Kasamatsu

 **catalhawk:** I have much knowledge about star signs

 **catalhawk:** even though there’s vast areas of knowledge to be found on the Internet already

 **catalhawk:** I’m glad you still chose me to be your guide

 **catalhawk:** second

 **catalhawk:** my vacation with Shin-chan’s family went swimmingly

 **catalhawk:** I’m already their son-in-law and they expect a fall wedding

 **catalhawk:** fall and not spring because Shin-chan’s sister is allergic to pollen

 **catalhawk:** third

 **catalhawk:** give Kagami some slack

 **catalhawk:** he just passed a vocabulary test, courtesy of Kuroko

 **catalhawk:** and now he has “much” to show for it

 **catalhawk:** and fourth

 **catalhawk:** how dare you mock the hand that feeds you Mayuyu

 **catalhawk:** I’ve provided you with shelter and love to be the man that you are today

 **catalhawk:** this household is holding strong, thank you very much

 **mangakuma09:** haha welcome back Takao-san

 **catalhawk:** see? A good son welcoming his mother home from war

 **mayomayu:** family dynamic seems to run differently in this house

 **catalhawk:** what do you take this family for Mayuyu?

 **catalhawk:** we’re not one of those cliché families with sexist foundations

 **catalhawk:** I raised you better than this

 **momotocherries:** Tako-chan! ヾ（＠＾▽＾＠）ノ welcome back!

 **catalhawk:** hello eldest daughter!

 **catalhawk:** tell your baby brother not to be so old-fashioned

 **mayomayu:** wait I’m the younger brother?

 **catalhawk:** you’re the problem child

 **mayomayu:** huh.

 **mangakuma09:** what am I Takao-san?

 **catalhawk:** you’re my youngest-born Mush-kun

 **catalhawk:** a cinnamon roll to be protected

 **catalhawk:** don’t turn out like your older brother ok?

 **mangakuma09:** uuh ok!

 **basketball:** that’s too many children

 **catalhawk:** good thing you’re not my child then

 **basketball:**????

 **catalhawk:** You’re HimuHimu’s child

 **basketball:** so then I’m the grandson?

 **catalhawk:** no you’re a bastard Kagami

 **basketball:** THE HECK DID YA CALL ME

 **granmirage12:** haha he didn’t mean a bastard in that way Taiga

 **basketball:** what other way could he mean it?

 **granmirage12:** bastard is a child that’s born out of wedlock

 **granmirage12:** so going off of Kazunari’s logic

 **granmirage12:** I had you with Kasamatsu

 **mayomayu:** Himuro’s the damn mistress

 **catalhawk:** I was gonna say he was the ex-wife

 **catalhawk:** but I like this idea better

 **catalhawk:** stay away from my family seductress

 **granmirage12:** haha! Seems like you need to brush up on how to keep your man Kazunari

 **catalhawk:** THE AUDACITY

 **catalhawk:** at least my family is still whole!

 **granmirage12:** is it?

 **catalhawk:** how dare you

 **catalhawk:** walk into my house and then criticize my marriage

 **guitarcaptain:** for God’s sake

 **guitarcaptain:** I just wanted to know about star signs

 **granmirage12:** ahaha ^-^

 **mayomayu:** told you not to accept the title

 **guitarcaptain:** I don’t need reminding

 **catalhawk:** aww come on hubby

 **catalhawk:** don’t be that way!!

 **guitarcaptain:** you’re going to make me sick

 **guitarcaptain:** stop

 **catalhawk:** LOL

 **catalhawk:** here comes dad ruining the fun for us again kids

 **guitarcaptain:** zip. it.

 **catalhawk:** pushy

 **catalhawk:** hope this bossiness is put to use somewhere in the bedroom

 **guitarcaptain:** my finger is hovering over the block icon

 **catalhawk:** fiiiiiiiiiiiiine

 **catalhawk:** anyway what did you want to know about star signs?

 **guitarcaptain:** why the hell is Kise obsessed with it lately?

 **catalhawk:** LMAO Kasamatsu

 **catalhawk:** that’s something you’d need to ask him not me

 **guitarcaptain:** he keeps going on and on about Leo and Gemini being a hit or miss thing

 **guitarcaptain:** tell me about that

 **catalhawk:** AHAHAHAA

 **catalhawk:** WAIT

 **catalhawk:** is Kise the Gemini?

 **guitarcaptain:** uh I think? His birthday is June 18th

 **catalhawk:** Oh god this is priceless

 **mayomayu:** explains a lot honestly

 **guitarcaptain:** what does it explain?

 **mangakuma09:** :x

 **mangakuma09:** um it’s

 **mayomayu:** fake

 **guitarcaptain:** what’s fake? The horoscope or zodiac thing?

 **catalhawk:** ahahahaha HE is

 **momotocherries:** don’t listen to them Kasa-senpai (҂⌣̀_⌣́)

 **momotocherries:** Ki-chan is his most genuine when he’s with you

 **guitarcaptain:** I know that already??

 **granmirage12:** I think they’re referring to how Geminis are typically two-faced and dishonest

 **guitarcaptain:** Kise isn’t like that

 **guitarcaptain:** or at least sometimes he isn’t

 **catalhawk:** LOL but it suits him

 **catalhawk:** that’s why we’re laughing

 **catalhawk:** your zodiac sign suits you too Kasamatsu

 **guitarcaptain:** in what way?

 **catalhawk:** Leos are pretty confident and good at leadership

 **catalhawk:** the ride or die guys that get other people to ride or die with them

 **catalhawk:** I wouldn’t follow Kagami into battle though

 **granmirage12:** haha

 **granmirage12:** but you gotta admit Taiga fits a lot of those qualities too

 **catalhawk:** you fit yours too HimuHimu!

 **granmirage12:** I do?

 **catalhawk:** yup

 **catalhawk:** you’re a scorpio

 **catalhawk:** you have the mysterious vibe about you down

 **catalhawk:** seducing people with your gaze and stuff

 **granmirage12:** I don’t seduce people ahaha

 **catalhawk:** you seduced my husband

 **guitarcaptain:** I’ll stop it right there

 **guitarcaptain:** so how about this compatibility thing?

 **catalhawk:** are you worried too senpai? ;)

 **guitarcaptain:** die

 **guitarcaptain:** he just won’t shut up about it

 **guitarcaptain:** I need to give him some sort of assurance and one that doesn’t come from a website

 **catalhawk:** well you’ve come to the right love guru Kasamatsu

 **catalhawk:** Shin-chan and I are a match made in Heaven after all

 **guitarcaptain:** I don’t know what that has to do with this exactly

 **catalhawk:** Scorpio and Cancer

 **catalhawk:** one of the best matches in the zodiac

 **mayomayu:** toot your horn somewhere else

 **catalhawk:** :P

 **catalhawk:** anyways

 **catalhawk:** Air and fire signs are pretty hit or miss yeah

 **guitarcaptain:** wait what? Air? Fire?

 **catalhawk:** there’s 12 signs of the zodiac and they’re divided into four categories: earth, fire, air, and water

 **catalhawk:** Leo is a fire sign and Gemini is air

 **guitarcaptain:** ah

 **catalhawk:** so the basic worry is that Leos like to take charge but Geminis don’t like to be tied down

 **catalhawk:** so they can butt heads a lot

 **guitarcaptain:** hmm I can see that

 **catalhawk:** the good thing is that air can fuel the fire

 **catalhawk:** basically this partnership can always bounce back

 **catalhawk:** so you shouldn’t worry too much

 **catalhawk:** I mean look at Kagami and Kuroko

 **catalhawk:** they’re a fire and air sign too and they’re one of the sappiest couples ever

 **catalhawk:** not counting Murasakibara and HimuHimu anyway

 **catalhawk:** what did you say Murasakibara’s birthday was again HimuHimu?

 **granmirage12:** October 9th

 **catalhawk:** a Libra boy

 **catalhawk:** air and water sign huh? How the hell do you guys make it work?

 **granmirage12:** I guess we just don’t really believe in that stuff

 **catalhawk:** haha true

 **catalhawk:** if some of you guys actually believed this stuff you’d be in a world of hurt

 **mangakuma09:** why!?

 **mangakuma09:** AAR Amino-san and I a bad mack?????

 **mangakuma09:** *are

 **mangakuma09:** *Aomine

 **mangakuma09:** *match

 **catalhawk:** ahaha what was your birthday again Mush-kun?

 **mangakuma09:** September 9th!

 **catalhawk:** and Aomine’s?

 **mangakuma09:** August 31st

 **catalhawk:** oooh yeeeah the two Virgos

 **catalhawk:** I remember now

 **mayomayu:** do you mean to tell me you’ve looked us all up

 **mayomayu:** on your own time?

 **catalhawk:** I know all about my children Mayuyu

 **guitarcaptain:** answer Sakurai’s question imbecile

 **guitarcaptain:** don’t let him pull a hernia

 **mangakuma09:** yes! Please sorry and thank you!!

 **catalhawk:** look all I can say is that it’s a much better match than Pisces and Sagittarius

 **catalhawk:** the worst match in this group chat

 **catalhawk:** the most mindboggling pair

 **catalhawk:** the one that boasts of no sex life whatsoever

 **catalhawk:** the MOST emotionally constipated

 **mayomayu:** just come out and say that it’s me and the antichrist

 **catalhawk:** but where’s the fun in that?

 **mangakuma09:** is it really that bad?

 **catalhawk:** meeeh

 **catalhawk:** they’re a meh couple

 **catalhawk:** according to my database if Mayuyu doesn’t get the stick out of his ass soon the Red Emperor will seek someone more adventurous soon

 **mayomayu:** and that isn’t beneficial to me because?

 **granmirage12:** who’ll buy you all those spare computer parts that you pretend you don’t want?

 **catalhawk:** or watch those pedophilic anime you like with you?

 **mayomayu:** alright assholes

 **mayomayu:** those computer parts come at a price

 **mayomayu:** so yes I do whore myself out for parts sometimes big whoop

 **mayomayu:** a man’s gotta have his tech

 **mayomayu:** and it’s not pedophilic, dipshits

 **mayomayu:** they’re magical girls who save the planet

 **catalhawk:** wow

 **catalhawk:** maybe you need to step down as seductress HimuHimu

 **catalhawk:** someone obviously knows how to play modern moguls better than either of us could

 **granmirage12:** I agree

 **granmirage12:** I couldn’t have ever caught a big fish like Akashi

 **basketball:** does that mean I'm his son now?

 **basketball:** no thanks

 **granmirage12:** we’ll adopt you

 **catalhawk:** it’s obvious he’ll be tending to Mr. Moneybags instead of his own child

 **mayomayu:** money makes the world go round

 **granmirage12:** so that’s just your roundabout way of saying Akashi is your world, isn’t it?

 **mayomayu:** you know sometimes I really really really dislike you Himuro

 **granmirage12:** haha ^-^

 

_9:18 PM_

**momotocherries:** hey Tako-chan?

 **catalhawk:** what’s up Momo-chan?

 **momotocherries:** would a Taurus and Aquarius work out?

 **catalhawk:** uh from what I remember they’re the worst match ever

 **catalhawk:** worse than Mayuyu and Akashi actually

 **momotocherries:** oh

 **catalhawk:** why?

 **catalhawk:** Momo-chan???

 

_December 15, 2016_

_8:09 AM_

 

 **catalhawk:** siiiiiiigh

_9:10 AM_

**catalhawk:** siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh

 

_10:05 AM_

**catalhawk:** SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGH

 

_11:00 AM_

**catalhawk:** ONE OF YOU BETTER ANSWER ME

 **basketball:** what

 **catalhawk:** oh great hey Kagami

 **catalhawk:** fancy talking to you

 **catalhawk:** say what are your plans for Christmas day?

 **basketball:** uuuh I was probably gonna hang out with Kuroko that day

 **catalhawk:** ofc

 **basketball:** why what’s up?

 **catalhawk:** siiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh

 **catalhawk:** Shin-chan’s going with his dad to a medical convention in Europe or something

 **catalhawk:** but it’s more of a reunion for his father’s college friends

 **catalhawk:** he thought it’d be a great workshop for Shin-chan to attend

 **basketball:** and you decided to let them go anyway?

 **catalhawk:** it’s not like I could’ve told Shin-chan to stay

 **basketball:** you could’ve

 **catalhawk:** but I WOULDN’T have

 **catalhawk:** this is his dream we’re talking about

 **catalhawk:** I’m not gonna tell him to stay back just for one measly couples holiday

 **catalhawk:** we’ll have tons of those in the future anyway

 **basketball:** so what’s the problem?

 **catalhawk:** I wanted to hang out with you guys instead!

 **basketball:** hmm if I talked to Kuroko about it he would understand

 **catalhawk:** oh man don’t switch things up just cause I’m all mopey in my little corner

 **basketball:** it’s no big deal

 **basketball:** Kuroko and I will have tons of holidays just like this one in the future too

 **catalhawk:** you’re so disgustingly sappy it’s making me wanna barf

 **basketball:** you said the exact same thing though!!!

 **guitarcaptain:** sure I’m in

 **catalhawk:** you’re not doing anything with Kise, Kasamatsu?

 **guitarcaptain:** he’s part of a commercial shoot that day

 **guitarcaptain:** he’s trying to wiggle out of it but if I really do have plans he won’t have an excuse

 **catalhawk:** lol you don’t wanna hang with him on couples day?

 **guitarcaptain:** it’s not that

 **guitarcaptain:** his sister’s been slaving for this gig

 **guitarcaptain:** all her effort will go to waste if he cancels on it just to go around frolicking in town

 **catalhawk:** ah ok! If you say so senpai!

 **granmirage12:** oh I’d love to come

 **granmirage12:** I would just need a place to stay haha

 **basketball:** Tatsuya

 **basketball:** you could come and spend the night at my place

 **granmirage12:** are you sure Taiga?

 **basketball:** of course

 **catalhawk:** you don’t have plans with Murasakibara either HimuHimu?

 **granmirage12:** it’s his older sister’s birthday around that time so he’s coming down to visit

 **granmirage12:** apparently he’s missed too many celebrations so they’re forcing him to spend time with the family ahaha

 **catalhawk:** awesome! How about Mush-kun and Momo-chan?

 **mangakuma09:** I can make it too!

 **mangakuma09:** Aomine-san has some makeup work to do at school that day with a couple of teachers

 **momotocherries:** i can go

 **momotocherries:** you know me

 **momotocherries:** single as a dollar

 **granmirage12:** you alright Satsuki?

 **momotocherries:** I’m fine! ( ´ ▽ ` )ゞ

 **momotocherries:** I just have a lot of stuff going on is all

 **momotocherries:** can we go and get our nails done together?《《o(≧◇≦)o》》

 **catalhawk:** sounds like it could be fun

 **catalhawk:** why the hell not?

 **catalhawk:** OH

 **catalhawk:** before I forget

 **catalhawk:** Mayuyu

 **catalhawk:** what are your plans?

 **catalhawk:** and don’t say Akashi is forcing you on another one of his human-experiment coupley doodads you two go on

 **catalhawk:** I called him to make sure and he told me he was going on a business trip with his dad to Hong Kong

 **mayomayu:** you got me there

 **mayomayu:** but sorry

 **mayomayu:** I’ll be busy that day

 **granmirage12:** doing what?

 **mayomayu:** not hanging out with any of you

 **mayomayu:** see ya later

 **catalhawk:** I thought you’d say that

 **catalhawk:** so I took it upon myself to find out what was going on in Tokyo that day

 **catalhawk:** and whattaya know?

 **catalhawk:** there’s a Ringo-tan expo going on and there are only a limited number of tickets

 **catalhawk:** guess who bought some?

 **mayomayu:** so which stadium is this thing going to take place at?

 **catalhawk:** that’s what I like to hear

 **catalhawk:** we meet at the Tokyo Dome at 9 am sharp!

 

_2:43 PM_

**mayomayu:** so was I supposed to be your scapegoat if no one else was able to go?

 **catalhawk:** yup

 **mayomayu:** I need to find better hobbies

 **mayomayu:** and better friends

 **catalhawk:** awww you consider us your friends???

 **mayomayu:** "people I occasionally associate with" 

 **mayomayu:** but that was too long to type out

 **catalhawk:** you still typed it though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, we are nearing the end!~ The next chapter will be filled with descriptions and narrations galore as we explore Tokyo with our #miracles' keepers. 
> 
> For those who were confused with the exchange on zodiac signs, here's the lineup. 
> 
> Midorima x Takao = Cancer x Scorpio
> 
> Aomine x Sakurai = Virgo x Virgo
> 
> Kagami x Kuroko = Leo x Aquarius
> 
> Kise x Kasamatsu = Gemini x Leo
> 
> Mayuzumi x Akashi = Pisces x Sagittarius
> 
> Murasakibara x Himuro = Libra x Scorpio
> 
> Momoi x ____ = Taurus x Aquarius


End file.
